Double Trouble
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Bella and Karalynn Swan are twin sisters. After living 5 years without their father, and hating their mother’s guts, they decide to move to the rainy town of Fork. What happens when they meet up with the famous Cullen's, and fall for their single guys?
1. A Fresh Start

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 1: The Fresh Start_

**Bella's Point of View:**

Today was finally the day, I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. My twin sister, Karalynn, or as I call her K-lynn, is coming to live with Charlie and me as well. The only problem is that she is coming a day later.

Let me introduce myself and tell you about my family. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm-well lets just put as a plain jane. Ugly brown eyes, long brown hair, extremely pale, nothing that would even remotely interesting about me. I'm not beautiful, and I like it that way. No one to bother by my ugliness or my clumsiness. Did I say I'm clumsy? If not I am the most clumsiest person in the entire world. I can trip over _air_, ugh I hate it. The only one who is really always by my side is my twin sister, Karalynn.

Karalynn, or I should say _K-lynn_ is my identical twin, but there are some differences between us. First off, she is like a kid on the inside, full of energy and always on the go. She has the most beautiful eyes, it's a combo of all the colors together, giving it a steel color mixed with a light green. No one in the family has any kind of those eyes that we know of, but it was amazing to see them. Her hair is curlier then mine, giving it a natural full look in it. Her skin is pale, like mine, but has just a little more color in it, that I envy. She also had started her career of being a writer. She has a published book out called 'Drama in my Life' it's a hit seller and has made her famous so quick. It really the story about our lives. She even used the same names of us, telling our past story. She is writing a squeal right now of what is happening now, and what is going to come.

My parents, Charlie and Renee divorced when we were kids. Renee had received custody over the two of us. Every summer after the divorce though we would go see Charlie, that was until the summer before our 13th birthday. That was the year that Mom met Phil Dwyer.

I hated it so much.

They married a few mouths after the met in Phoenix. During the wedding we had to be junior brides maids, and miss going to Dad's during the summer. Even when they were on their honeymoon they couldn't let us be with Dad, they made us stay with our grandmother, who was a total bitch. Hated our guts because we 'ruin her daughter life' as she so wonderfully put it.

We don't call our mother 'Mom' anymore. Only Dad gets one of those titles. Renee has proved that she just hates us, and yet wants us to stay away from Dad. She hates him, hates everything that she did with him. Whenever vacation with Dad came, the excuses to get out of it was, 'I'm sorry honey, but we have to go to one of Phil's games, and support him, we'll go next time.' In translation that means, 'No we are not seeing him, not now, not ever, so get over it.' She even said that our loud to us sometimes, and boy did she act like a bitch, just like _Grand Ma_.

So now that we are both 18, we decided since Renee can't tell us what to do anymore, we plan to move in with Dad. She acted all heart broken about this, but she really didn't care where we went, she just wanted, no ordered us to not go there. Well fuck her! Please excuse my french…

I just finished packing the last few things I needed and walked downstairs with my bags. Renee wasn't home so I could leave with her seeing. K-lynn saw me and took a few things for me. We placed them all by the back of her 'Black Beast' as she called it, or her black truck. She loved that thing to death and will never let it go, even after she goes to the grave.

We got all my bags into the car and she took me to the airport, we got a guy to help me get my bags on a cart and then he left us to our temporary good-byes.

"Bell." She said, she brought me into a hug. "We'll be together again soon. I leave tomorrow and will get to Forks in the early morning the day after. You'll feel it when I come." She said in my hair.

Oh I forgot to mention, we have this connection between us, because we are twins, that makes us able to do stuff with each other that not really any one can do with anyone.

We can feel each other's emotions, talk together in our minds, and feel where each other are or when they get closer to the other. No matter how far apart we are, we are always connected.

"I can't wait." I whispered. "Oh and try not to kill Renee as she tries to kill you after you took me here with out her knowing." She laughed. We did tell her that we were leaving, just not _when_.

"I'll try, and you try not to get all the hot guys on your tail before the first day." She laughed. I let out a sigh.

"You know they don't see anything in me." I said flatly. She rolled her eyes.

"That's bullshit Bells and you know it." She snapped. I let out a single laugh.

"Well, I better go before we ruin this moment." I said, a tear falling form my eye. "Bye K-lynn." I said as I walked away.

"Bye Bells!" She yelled. I laughed, I never will know a person to match her energy.

I soon got my ticket and headed to my flight. I couldn't wait to see Dad again. Back when we were young, he took us to the Reservation and we would fish, hike, and camp out together. He'd tell us stories about bad guys he took down on the job, and we'd all watch the baseball game together. K-lynn and I still watch the games. We love baseball, even if I can't play it.

The only thing I'm dreading is the fact that K-lynn won't be with me in my last year of school. She graduated last year, skipping grade10. She'll still be there, just not at school with me, but she will visit when she has a chance.

"FLIGHT 24 TO WASHINGTION! ALL ABORD!" The announcer called. I picked up my carry on bags and headed to the doors. Here I come Forks, Washington.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"Bye Bells!" I yelled to her. She waved back to me before disappearing into the airport building. I sighed. I have to wait almost two days before can see my twin again. I walked back out to my truck. Man I love this thing. It's the best damn truck ever.

I couldn't believe what Bells had said about herself back there! 'You know they don't see anything in me.' Bullshit Bells. She is so much better then me anyway. I have these weirdly colored eyes that creep people out, my hair is always puffy, I know how to fight which is a turn off for everyone, and I'm really pale.

Bells on the other hand has thinned out hair that makes it looked really good stair or with curls, her eyes are a chocolate brown that really draws people in, and she is so pale that it looks good! God I wish she would she herself more clearly.

I pulled into Renee's driveway and saw her car was here. _Great I have to deal with her when I pissed off._ I though

_Don't kill her!_ Bella shouted at me from on the plane. In sighed and walked into the house to grab the rest of my stuff. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, Renee stopped me.

"And where have you been Karalynn." She seethed. I clenched my fists together to avoid punching her there. I calmly took a long breath and walked around her. She made a grab at me, but I pulled out of the way in time.

"You really want to know, I was dropping my sis off at the airport so she could catch her flight to Washington." I snapped at her. She looked taken back, but then made a move to slap me. I caught her hand and twisted it behind her back. She let out a yelp.

"I though you were kidding about that." She said between gasps for air.

"Nope." I grinned. "And I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning too." I said smugly. She gasped when I let her go and ran down stairs into the kitchen. I heard her shout at Phil to talk to me, but I didn't hear the rest. I walked up into my room and grabbed my bags and began to pack all I could. All my special stuff I sent in the mail and should get there shortly after I do in the Friday mail.

I packed my laptop and a few clothes that I want to keep with me until the rest of my stuff came, a few of my favorite books that I couldn't let go of, even to just mail it.

Soon it was dark out and the clock read 11:02, I had finished my packing when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said dryly. The door opened and I was surprised to see Phil in the doorway. He let out a sigh.

"Your mother told me to come up here and tell you she forbids you to go to Washington." He started. I didn't look at him. "But I'm not going to."

My head snapped up at this and I looked up a Phil. He had an apologetic look on his face. "I know your mother can act like.." I knew he didn't want to say it. "Well you know, but what you are doing I think is the right thing.

"I also just wanted to tell you that I placed a few million in both of your accounts in the bank that are yours and Bella's to use as you wish. And I'm sorry for doing nothing in the past for you both, I wish I could have, but I didn't want to face your mother's wrath." He said. I swear, I can't believe this is really happening! Phil hasn't said a single word to me since, well the wedding! And that was five years ago!

"Phil, thanks for everything. It ok to fear her, she is scary to some people, and some have learned how do deal with her shit. I only wish now that I was nicer to you in the past." I whispered as I brought him into a hug.

"I kinda disserved it Karalynn. Just do me a favor, when you get to Forks, send a email to me and let Bella write one too on the same email." I smiled at him.

"Sure, I'll write in the next day or so." He nodded and he walked toward my door.

"Oh and Phil," I called. He stopped and turned to look. "If you ever leave Renee, and I wouldn't blame you for it, but I just want to let you know that you will always be apart of our family. And thanks for everything." He gave me a smile and then left down the hallway. I sighed. I so had to leave soon. I'll sleep till three and then get on the road. I got down on the bed and let my eyes fall, all too soon I fell into a deep slumber.

**Bella's Point of View (Plane Landing):**

Three hours had now passed and it was now 6:57 almost seven. My flight had just landed and I was exiting the airplane. I held on tightly to my carry-on bags as I went to the baggage claim to collect the rest of my stuff, and see my father for the first time in five years.

I tried to talk to K-lynn but her mind was unresponsive. I let out a sigh and grabbed my few bags and the ones of K-lynn's that she had sent with me. I sat down and waited for about ten to fifteen minutes before I really got worried where my father was.

I waited another ten minutes before I got up with al my bags and went outside to see if I could see his police car. There was one here, but it wasn't my Dad's. I looked closer though and saw a sigh that said 'Bella Swan'. Ok? Just a little weird, right. I walked over to the car and saw a man in the uniform. I thought I recognized him, but I couldn't place his face.

His skin was very dark, as was his hair, maybe a member of the tribe down on the Res?

"Bella Swan?" The guys asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Its nice to see you again Bella. In case you don't remember, I'm Sam Uley, one of the boys who live on the Res. I'm now the assistance under your father, he couldn't get off of work, so he asked me to come and get you. I'm was told to take you to the station, then I'd would put all your stuff in your father's car, and you'd stay with him because by the time we get there, his shift is over." He said.

I didn't really remember him, but the name came to me. "Alright, can you help me with my stuff?" He nodded and threw my bags into the bag.

"Please be careful with some of those bags!" I yelled. He turned his head up to me, raising an eyebrow. I looked down, embarrassed.

"My sister sent some of her stuff with me and its glass." I explained. He nodded and placed the bags in the back with more care, then helped me into the car.

The ride was mostly silent. Sam was the type to just enjoy the silent comfort, as am I.

K-lynn on the other hand will chat with me until she runs her mouth off. She is a chatter, but she also likes the silence, when she shuts her mouth that is.

Seattle soon pulled out of our view and the small town of Forks soon appeared. The town had not changed at all. It was still a small town and always raining, but surprisingly darker then I remember. The clouds were darker then normal.

The police station soon came into sight since everything was so close together in this town. Sam pulled into the station lot and helped me out of the car.

"I'm going to put your stuff into the chief's car, you go on in and see him." Sam said. I nodded eagerly, running for the door and tripping on the way. Sam ran over to help me up and pulled away from him and went in. It was stupid of me to run, but I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to see my dad, after five years without him.

I soon came face to face with the door that I have wanted to see for five year. I pushed it open and there he was. My Dad sat there, starring at the computer and mumbling under his breath. He looked just like I remembered him, just a little older. He had darker hair then both my sister or me. I saw his eyes were like mine, but better, a deep chocolate brown. Her had a mustache, with I laughed at, I never really thought that a mustache and him went together. I always laughed at him when I was young.

My laughed didn't go unheard though. My Dad lifted his head and stared at me. "Bella?" He whispered, he stood up and walked over to me. I nodded and ran into his open arms. His hug was crushing me though, but didn't care. I was with my Dad again after not seeing him for five years. I pulled away from him to let him have a better look at me. He grinned and pulled into his arms again and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you Bells." He said in my hair.

"I missed you too Dad." I mumbled in his chest. My dad wasn't one for words, it was just the enjoyable silence of being with each other again.

"I just got finished when you came in." Dad whispered. "Let's go home." Home. My real home. I haven't been home in years. It sounded good. We walked out the door to see Sam outside just closing the trunk to my Dad's car.

"Its all set Chief." He said. Dad nodded his head and helped my in the passenger side. He climbed in and drove home.

Our home was down a long dirt road in the woods. Where the road ended was a circle of pavement, two houses on both sides. A rich fancy mansion on one side and our old small white house on the other, both hidden in the trees. Last I knew of the fancy house had no one living it, but now I saw five or more cars outside it. New people there?

I saw that Dad notice where my eyes landed. "The Cullens moved in there nearly three years ago." He said for my unasked question. "They are a doctor and his wife, along with their six adopted kids. Three of them will be in the same year as you. The other three have already graduated like you sister, just not a year ahead like her."

"Also I heard you don't have a truck, so you'll have to take the bus until I can get you a car or until your sister gets here." He explained. I nodded my head as he pulled into the driveway. We soon parked and the car and grabbed my stuff and took it up into my old room. Well.. K-lynn and my old room. It was still as it use to be, blue color on the walls and a bed for the both of us to sleep on. I'll have to get that fixed.

"Well, I'll have to fix the rooms but other then that I think you'll be ok for the night. I'll let you sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." Dad said. I ran in front of him and stopped him from leaving my room.

"No I will not take _your_ bed in _your_ house while you take the couch!" I said sternly. He picked my up by my arms and carried me in his room.

"Yes, you will. At least until your room and K-lynn's room is up to date. Bella, please do this for me, after all you just got here." He begged. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed. He smiled and kissed my forehead, then closed the door. I crawled into Dad's bed after I changed and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Karalynn's Point of View (3 in the morning):**

I woke up after a quick nap to my alarm at 3 in the morning. I grabbed my keys at the side of my old bed and quietly walked down the stairs. At the bottom was Phil to see me off. He stood at the bottom and hugged me right before I walked out the door. I turned on the truck, but barely able to hear a ear piercing scream as the engine kicked in. I started to back up as I saw Renee run out of the house, toward me. Phil ran after her as I pulled out of the driveway. She stopped at the end of it and screamed at the top of her lungs, but I didn't stop. I watch her scream and stomp her little feet as I drove away and laughed

Here I come Bells.

**Witch's Note: Hey people, what did you think this story its my newest one! Review please, also Cullen action in the next chapter! Review.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. I Hate Bus Drivers

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 2: I Hate Bus Drivers_

**Alice's Point of View (Yeah!):**

I watch the young Swan girl sleep in her bed as my family had gone hunting. No one in my family knows of her or her sister, not even Jasper, my eternal love. I must keep the arrival of the Swan twins hidden until my family sees them on their own, or the future will be ruined. Those girls will bring together the last bit of our family and complete it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Emmett's jeep roaring down the street. I quickly ran from the girl's window and to our house. I ran into Jazzy's and my bedroom and pulled out a fashion magazine with the newest clothes out in Seattle.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the house no more then a second after I had sat down. I filled my mind with fashion so Edward wouldn't see the visions and kept myself occupied so that Ken wouldn't look into the past to see where I've been.

The door soon opened and I saw Jazz enter the room. He came to my side and kissed my check.

"Hey Jazz." I whispered and placed down my magazine.

"Hello Alice." He whispered in his southern accent. Oh how I love that.

"Why didn't you want to come hunting with us?" Jazz asked. I took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with me.

"Cuz Jazz, of a vision." I said simply. His eyes went wide and he searched my emotions for a hint.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He questioned. I sighed and looked out the window, toward the girl's house.

"Because Jazz, it will change if I tell anyone." I whispered. It then started to rain. I watch as each drop hit the girl's window, searching the future for when the time will come.

I can't wait until I see her tomorrow.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I woke up in a sour mood. I had just slept, or tried to sleep last night in my Dad's bed, while he slept on the couch. Not really fair for him.

I got up, tired and all, and headed to the bathroom. In took a quick shower to help wake myself up, it worked, and then headed down to cook breakfast for Dad before he left for work.

I cooked him up a dish of corn-beef hash and placed some scrambled eggs on top, just like he used to eat it.

"Something smells good!" I heard Dad call. He came practically running in just as I set down his plate. Dad always loved my cooking, even when I was little. He took a huge whiff of it before wolfing it down like a starving dog with a steak.

"Bells, I missed you cooking, this is the best meal I've had since you left." He grunted as he ate. I laughed.

"It would be since you can't cook for shit." I said, he just laughed with me. "Oh and Dad, K-lynn will be here by tomorrow morning. Really early like three to four in the morning early." He nodded his head.

"When she gets here, wake me up so I can help you get stuff in." He said, but it sounded like an order. I shook my head.

"K-lynn told me that we'd leave it until it was a reasonable hour as to not wake the neighbors." Dad nodded. He should understand this better then me! Oh well.

"Hey Dad, how far up the road do I have to go up before I reach the bus stop?" I asked. He looked up from his paper and food.

"Just up past the dirt road, where the street is. I heard from Dr. Cullen that his younger kids in the same grade as you got grounded for a week or more, so they'll be going on there with you. Their names are Alice, Ken and Edward. I think you would get along fine with Alice, she's a lot like you sister, never shuts up and is filled with energy." He said with a mouth full of food. I laughed and grabbed my camera from the counter and took a picture of him. He glared at me after I took it. I just laughed and ran upstairs and grabbed my red backpack. I put my camera into my jeans pocket along with my cell phone and ran down to the front door.

"Oh and Dad, before I go." I called by the front door as I got my jacket on. "I made you a lunch, it's on the counter." He grunted an ok and I walked out the door.

The sky looked darker then it was normally, it was almost a black color, but in Forks that was normal, I just have to get used to the fat that I'm not in Phoenix anymore. I am glad that I'm not there, I like the rain better anyway then day after day of dry heat that kills you.

I soon made it to the end of the road just like Dad had told me. No one was there yet, but it was understandable, the bus didn't come for another twenty minutes. So while I wait maybe I could talk to K-lynn.

_K-lynn._ I thought. I heard a yawn escape her mouth before I got a response.

_What up Bells._ She said cheerfully and tiredly.

_I got some time to kill and wanted to talk. How far up are ya._ I questioned.

_I left Phoenix at about three in the morning, I just past threw Las Vegas, nice city by the way, and I hope to be in Forks at about three on the dot. _She explained.

_Ok well before you fall asleep driving, pull in somewhere and get another hour of sleep, talk to me again soon ok._

_Ok Bells, enjoy your fist day, and if you need me, I'm only a mind call away._ She laughed before cutting off her connection. I sighed and looked back to see if the Cullen kids were coming yet.

This time I saw them. One was a short girl, who I believed to be Alice. She was short and pixie like. Her hair was black, shot and spiky, an unusual hairstyle but it looked good on her.

Her brothers, Ken and Edward came behind her. I didn't know which was which, but I could tell that the black haired boy was so K-lynn's type.

The bronze one haired boy was like a god. His shirt clung to him showing off his muscles. He was nice and tall. His eyes looked to be golden-wait golden! Is that even a normal color of eyes?

The Alice girl began to just up and down as soon as she saw me. She charged at me and tackled me into a hug. Her grip was killing me and I began to gasp for breath.

"Alice don't kill her with you pixie energy." Shouted the bronze hair boy from down the road, his brother right as his side, take no effort to go fast or slower just like the bronze haired.

"I will not." Alice huffed. "So shut up Edward, and whip that look off you face Ken." She yelled at them. So Edward was the bronze haired god and Ken the black haired boy. Well at least that is settled.

"So you're new right." Alice questioned. A huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella, I'm Chief Swan's daughter." I replied extending my hand to shake hers. She gladly took it in her own and shook it violently.

"Alice, you're going to take her arm off." Ken joked. Alice glared at him, but shook my hand more gently.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and these are two of my annoying brothers Edward and Ken." She said. I shook Ken's hand, but when I came to Edward, he didn't hold out his hand to shake it. He stared at me with a face I didn't recognize. He might look really good, and mean it when I saw _really good_, but he's kinda rude. Ken jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and Edward snapped out of his daze. He took my hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he held it like a man proposing. I felt a roaring shock race threw my body that sent me into a slight daze.

"Please forgive me Miss Swan, but your beauty and your voice sent me into a daze. Please except my sincerest apology." He then kissed the top of my hand and I felt my face get extremely red. Alice had a smug look on her face and Ken glared at her. It looks like Edward and Ken looked after each other a lot.

Edward the let go of my hand and then I head the bus coming around the corner. "Bella, would you sit with me please?" Alice asked I nodded and she squealed before the bus came to a halt in front of us.

I climb in after Alice, noticing the bus driver was a lady that looked even grouchier then I had been when I'd woken up this morning. I followed Alice past her and sat down. Edward and Ken took the seat in back of us.

"Bella." I turned my head to tiny Alice who sat next to me. "Just to let you know, the bus driver, Agatha, hates talking, so we aren't allowed to, but she's part deaf, so you can whisper." She said. I nodded as she carried on the conversation, which mostly seamed to be about shopping. My sister would get along with her ok, I just hope she doesn't force K-lynn to wear cretin clothes or else…

"Hey Bella, will you go shopping with me?" Alice asked. I snapped out of my daydream and looked at her, shopping with an over energetic pixie, I feel a bad vibe coming from it.

"I'll agree to it, but you have to wait for my sister to get here, so probably we can shop this weekend." I answered.

"Who is your sister and what is she like?" She asked.

"Her name is Karalynn, or as we like to call her K-lynn. She's just like you in a way, but taller and looks like me, she's my twin, she reads a lot, writes her own books, has one book published that is a hot seller, steelish-green eyes, fuller hair, and she knows how to fight." I described.

"Wow." I turned around in my seat and saw Ken with his mouth wide open. I wondered why?

"TURN AROUND IN YOUR SEATS!" Agatha yelled. I quickly turned around and faced forward. I have to find a way to get ride of her.

I don't think anyone talked for the rest of the ride.

**Edward Point of View:**

Bella Swan was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She could have been fooled for one of our kind, a vampire, with her pale skin, extreme beauty, and her eyes. They might be a human brown, but if you look close enough, you could see specks of gold in them, making them look like she was a vampire, but hadn't feed in a while. She even fooled me! If I hadn't noticed her warmth, her blush, her scent-oh god her scent was amazing, or how she clumsily got onto the bus, I wouldn't have known she was human.

Alice had gotten to be Bella's new friend in no time. Jasper had said last night that Alice had foreseen a vision, but not told anyone, was it anything to do with this girl?

Alice soon got Bella to agree to shopping, I'll have to bail her out..wait why am I doing this for a human? I never cared before about one, well I did care, just not to the degree that it's being taken to now.

Is it possible for a vampire to fall for a human? Am I falling for this human girl that I have known less then five minutes? No I can't, maybe Ken can help me when were out of Alice's range of hearing.

Bella was now talking about her sister, she sounded like the type of girl that Ken would like. He was listening very closely to Bella talk of her. I think Ken has an interest in her and hasn't even met her.

I looked threw Ken mind and he looked threw Bella's past, looking for her sister.

"Wow." He had gasped when he found her. She did look like Bella, but to a vampire, you see more then a human can. She had long brown hair, it was darker then Bella's and more curly, with what looked to be natural highlights of a lighter brown-almost dirty blond in her bangs. Her eyes were a mix of all colors, making a steel color with a light shade of emerald green over it. Her body looked fit, her muscles looked good, as if she was a boxer, I don't know if she is or not, but we'll see.

Bella turned around to see into our seat when she had heard Ken's remark. She looked confused as I stared into her again, still not able to get a fix on her mind, as I have tired multiple times this morning, and its getting on my nerves.

Agatha soon saw Bella and shouted, making the bus shake. Bella jumped back around and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride, no one did, not even Alice, queen of words was speechless.

We soon pulled into the school. The door opened and the four of us rushed out, thank god it was our last day in there. We had gotten put on the bus because Alice had wanted to get revenge on Emmett when he took Alice's clothes, but in the end, all Alice had us help her do was ruin Esme's garden, and got us grounded for two weeks.

We walked into Forks high and I prayed to god that I could be closer to the angel, Bella Swan.

**Bella Point of View: **

The school looked good ands just like it had years ago when Dad had taken us here a few times to meet a few friends of his. It was small for a high school, but I liked that.

Alice, Ken and Edward walked with me over to the office. I soon got my schedule, which was in the form of a two-day schedule.

_Day One-_

_First Period_

_Advanced English 4- Miss. Karmic_

_Second Period_

_Biology 2- Mr. Banner_

_Lunch_

_Third Period_

_Free Period_

_Fourth Period_

_Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Day Two-_

_First Period_

_French 4- Mrs. Brick_

_Second Period_

_Art- Mrs. Cook_

_Lunch_

_Third Period_

_Free Period_

_Fourth Period_

_Privet Musical Education- Mrs. Omstead_

I was glad to have two free period, one each day. And most of the classes are what I want or need for my career. As for the Privet Musical Education, we are only one or two kids that are chosen to have a musical room to ourselves to practice compositions from around the world. I was in one back in Phoenix for playing the guitar, so was K-lynn, but she's better. I showed my schedule to Alice and she began to squeal.

"You have classes with all of us!" She said happily. "You have English and Art with me. In Your Gym class, you have both the boys. Ken is in French with you. And Edward is in Biology and Privet Musical Education." I grinned at this. I have multiple classes with all of them, most being where I can talk to them alone. Especially with Edward, I have two classes alone with him. I can't wait.

Alice walked with me as we headed to Advanced English. As soon as we got there the whole class had to read the old classics like _Romeo and Juliet_. Lucky for me, I read them all. I could have a whole report written about all of them ready in less then a week. The class soon ended and Alice walked me out the door, where Edward stood waiting, Ken right beside him.

"Edward will be walking you to your next class." Alice explained. I nodded my head and followed Edward.

Biology wasn't that far from English. Another good thing that happened, Edward was my lab partner and he sat next to me. Soon the class got boring through, I wanted to talk to K-lynn and tell her about Alice, Ken and Edward.

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner." I called raising my hand. He looked up from his paper as kids were running around the room, doing a lab I had done in Phoenix.

"I've done this lab before and I have to go to the bathroom, may I please?" I asked. Mr. Banner pulled out the hall passes and handed me one.

"Here is a hall pass. Don't take too long now Miss Swan." I nodded and headed out the door.

I pretty much ran into the bathroom and opened up my mind when I entered a stall.

_K-lynn! I have loads to tell you!_ I shouted in my head.

_Bells, you have never been so full of energy, who are you and what have you done with my sister?_ She joked.

_K-lynn, I'm serious here! _I snapped. _But if you don't want to hear about the cute guys I met today, and one that is probably your type…_

_Hold on! Cute guys! Who are they and what are they like? _She asked.

I told her all about the boys and Alice and my first day, even Ugly Agatha. She told me that she would take care of her and she wanted to meet the boys and Alice when she gets here. I told her about the shopping trip and she was happy to go. I soon told her good-bye and that I would wait outside for her at three.

I walked outside of the bathroom and headed for the classroom. Just as I was walking down the hall, a boy, blond hair and player get up saw me and began to walk toward me. I turned around and began to back track around, trying to get back to the Biology room by going around him. I was just about to take the turn down another hallway when another guy walks up that hallway and saw me. I quickly turned as him and the blond followed me.

I was on the final curve to getting back the Biology room, I had just had to turn the corner and I would be home free of these two. I was almost as the end of the hallway, when suddenly, a third boy came out right in front of me, block my only escape route. I tried to move around him, but he blocked my path. The other two caught up with us and I was boxed in between them.

"So you're the new girl." The blond said. He looked me over like a piece of meat. I wish I was like K-lynn, these guys would have never been on me if I was like her. "You look good. This just might be my lucky day."

"What do you mean 'your lucky day'. I saw her first Mike." The dark skinned boy said.

"Back off Tyler, she's mine." Mike snapped. I backed away from them as they argued, but I ended up backing into the third person of the group.

"Well it looks like she likes me guys." The dark haired boy said behind me. He tried to grab me, but I spun away hitting the lockers.

"How about you share her with us Eric." Tyler said. "We can all have a piece of her." The all nodded and looked at me. I tried to back away, but my back was against the lockers.

"Excuse me boys, but I believe that this girl is with me." Said a melody like voice. The boys turned around and there was Edward. I let out a sigh of relief and ran threw the huddle of boys, and I hugged the side of him, clinging to him. I was so happy that I almost didn't notice the shock race threw my body. He was kinda cold, but that is to be expected here in Forks, the town of rain and cold.

"Let's go Bella, Mr. Banner was getting worried." Edward said. I nodded and follow him, still hanging on to him, back to the Biology room.

"If they bother you again, let me know." Edward whispered. I nodded and composed myself for when we entered the class.

Mr. Banner looked relieved to se me back when I entered with Edward. Edward explained what happened and Mr. Banner decided to let us go early, calling the office as soon as we left.

Edward walked me over to the cafeteria, I stood very close to him, almost in his side. I wish I could do that again. I knew I liked Edward, hell maybe even loved him, but there is no way he could love me back. I'm just plain old Bella.

We almost reached the cafeteria when we heard the intercom come on. "ATTENTION STUDENTS. THUNDERSTORMS ARE BECOMING TO DANGEROUS TO KEEP YOU HERE. PLEASE GRAB YOUR BELONGINGS AND HEAD TO THE BUSES OR YOUR VHEICALS. THAT IS ALL" I looked up at Edward. He showed me a smile and walked me outside to where our bus was. But when we got on, there was a nice old man in Agatha's place. I don't know what K-lynn did, but I'm happy for it.

Edward and I sat next to each other, and neither of us moved when Alice and Ken came on.

"So Bella, when do we get to meet you sister?" Ken asked me. If I'm lucky, I might just be able to get them together. K-lynn would like a guy like Ken, and he's into her, it might just work.

"You guys can come over tomorrow, after school that is. She's getting here at three in the morning, and will most likely be tired. She been driving for a while now." I responded to him. He smiled and nodded happily, I knew he couldn't wait.

"Bella, I don'think we're having school tomorrow by the looks of this storm, maybe even for the rest of the week." Alice said. "Can we come over earlier if there isn't any?"

"I don't care, but I should give K-lynn time to sleep so how about noon?" All three of them seamed to agree on it and we just talked for the rest of the bus ride home.

Soon the old man came up to our road and dropped us off. We began walking down the road when I felt my leg twist in an un-normal way. I felt it press down in a bad way and I let out a yelp before falling to the ground. The Cullens immediately stop and ran back to me. Alice was shouting at me if I was ok and Ken pulled me to my feet, my good leg on the ground. Edward then came up and pulled off my shoe and rolled up my jeans to look at my ankle.

"It just a little twisted." He confirmed. "You need to stay off of it for next few hours and then you'll be fine."

In less then a second, Edward had picked me up and had me settled in his arms, carrying me down the dirt road. My arms coiled themselves around his next from fear of falling.

"Edward, please put me down." I whined. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Now if I did that Bella, you would hurt you ankle even more, and it's not gentlemanly to let a hurt women try to walk when he can carry her." He explained. I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed with his siblings.

Both our house soon came into sight and the three of them took me over to my house. When we got to the door, Ken said that he would go inform they're family of what happened today and where they were. Edward carried me into the house and Alice ran all over to get a god look at the place.

Alice soon came down a few minutes later. Edward had put me down on the counter in the kitchen to get some ice for my ankle.

"Bella, why is your room all twelve year old style and has a bunk bed for two that you wouldn't fit in?" Alice asked. I was about to answer when I felt a chill go up my leg and I jumped. Edward pulled the ice away from my foot.

"Maybe I should have warned you that I putting on the ice then." He said sheepishly. I glared at him playfully.

"Ya think?" I said. He hung his head before slowly putting the ice on my ankle again. I flinched from the cold, Edward looked up at me apologetically.

"As I was saying," I sighed. "Our rooms have not been updated since our mother didn't allow us to see our father anymore, nearly 5 years ago. Dad didn't touch them so that we could change them in anyway we wanted. If we don't have school tomorrow, I plan on taking K-lynn shopping to get new stuff for our rooms. K-lynn _made_ me take the bedroom, and she is going to fix up the basement to live in there. Until we get everything changed, fixed, and painted, K-lynn and I are sleeping in my father's room while he takes the couch." I growled at the end. I still didn't like my father taking the couch.

I saw the two of them flinch when I growled, but they soon shrugged it off. Ken soon came back after a bit, saying they had to leave for lunch. The told me they would be back in an hour.

I watched them threw the window as they were greeted by there other brothers and sister. One brother was extremely muscular and tall. He had curly brown hair and looked like a jokester.

The blond boy had a dark blond, curly hair. He was a little less muscular then the other brother, but it looked good on him. I saw Alice run up to his side, he must have been Jasper, Alice told me a lot about him. And the other brother must have been Emmett. Which means the blond girl must have been Rosalie. She had long bright blond hair, she was easily the most beautiful girl alive.

I watched them head into their house and just realized now how tired I was. I climbed up the stairs, not using my bad foot, and got into Dad's bed. Falling into a deep slumber.

**Alice's Point of View:**

We were all sitting in our livingroom, waiting for the time we could head over to Bella's. That was, until a vision hit me. I saw Bella, asleep on her father's bed, for a long time.

"Bella just fell asleep." I said to them. I heard an upset groan from Ken and Edward just nodded.  
"She did look tired today. I just glad she's getting some sleep." He said. Rose quickly stood up from the couch and growled.

"Why do you three care so much about this human girl?" She screeched. "Not to mention her sister, who will be here by tomorrow morning. She's only human!"

"Just because you're jealous that she has her humanity and you don't, doesn't give you the right to judge her before you've even met!" I snapped back at her.

Rose didn't utter a sound. She slowly sat down next to Emmett and stared into space. I huffed from my spot I stood in and went up into my room. I had to get away from her before we might make a mistake and have to move again.

I don't think anyone talked for a few hours after that.

**Witch's Note:**

**How do you think this story is going? This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Lots of drama right? Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. The Storm

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 3: The Storm_

**Edward's Point of View:**

Bella had slept for the rest of the day. Were humans really that tired after school? I knew the answer to that, no. She must have had a bad night before school, thus falling asleep for the rest of the day.

I kept watch over her window from mine. The rain we had stopped no more then a few minutes ago. The rain had never wakened her.

Soon though, I saw the light in her room flash on. I looked back to check the clock, 2:57. Her sister was arriving in only a few short minutes. I ran over next door to Ken's room and knocked. He answered in a second.

"Bella's getting ready to greet her sister." I said quietly. He nodded and followed me to my room. We both watch her as she moved around in her father's bed room. She then turned out the light and I saw he exit the door in the dark.

No more then a minute later, Bella opened the front door. She walked out in nothing more but a set of sky blue boy's boxer shorts, a midnight blue strapped top, and an open thin, light blue bathrobe. Wow, blue looked really good on her. I just wish I could got out to her there in the night and kiss her-no I can't. I won't risk hurting her because of my selfishness.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a huge black pickup truck pulled into the Swan driveway. Bella had a grin on her face that just about sent me over the edge. I saw her run to the driver's side of the truck. I saw Ken's jaw drop when the other swan girl, Karalynn stepped out of the truck. The girl was more beautiful then in Bella's past, but not as beautiful as Bella.

They hugged each other before the twins headed into the house. We waited a few minutes before we saw the light go on in the middle of Bella's father's room. I saw the two girls crawl into the bed and the light went out.

I couldn't wait any longer. I opened my window and jumped, the second my feet hit the ground I ran, I leapt to they're window quickly slipping in.

The two girls were fast asleep. Bella was on the side closest to me. I heard a small squeak, I turned around to see Ken quietly slip in the open window. He walked around me and went to Karalynn's side. She might have been sleeping, but her body was facing him. He let his fingers slowly trace the side of her check. As soon as his fingers left her check, she began to stir. Ken took a step back, as did I. Her hand reached out for him. It just about reached his, but I intervened, pulling him out of the way and out the window. We ran to the woods in the back of our house. It was far enough that no one could hear us.

"What was that about?" I asked Ken when we came to a stop.

"I don't know Ed." He said, bewildered. "I just had to touch her soft skin, and when I did, I felt a shock go threw me. I pulled my hand back because of it. She must have felt it to, because after I pulled my hand away, it looked like she was feeling around for me. I could feel tiny little shocks as her hand came closer to me, then it all went away after you pulled me out of there."

"This is crazy," I shouted running a hand threw my hair. "How can we both feel this same shock?"

"You feel it too?" He asked, clearly shocked.

I nodded. "The first time I felt it was when we first met Bella at the bus stop. I thought it was just static electricity at first, but then when I reached out for her hand, and the kissed it, I felt this powerful shock run threw myself. Then it-almost felt as if…it was pulling me closer to her. Are we falling for these two human girls?" I asked, frustrated.

"Maybe we should ask Carlisle." He suggested. "He wouldn't tell anyone, plus he is the wisest of practically every vampire alive. What ever is happening with us and these Swan girls, he has to know about it." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's wait until tomorrow night though." Ken nodded his head and followed me back to the house.

Let's just hope that what is going on, is something that can be fixed.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I woke up a lot better then I had the other morning. I felt extremely happy to say the least. I had my sister with me, I had my dad. My horrible excuse for a mother, Renee, is still in Phoenix, and I made three new friends in one day. Who wouldn't be happy?

I turned over in my dad's bed and looked at my sister. I saw she was asleep, but she kept moving around. I wonder if she had a bad night, or maybe something happened on the way here? No, she would have told me, and I would have felt it threw our connection.

I got out of bed, I grabbed the bathrobe I wore last night when I went to greet K-lynn. I tied it up though, it was cold after all the rain, it froze up the air.

I headed downstairs and was hit immediately with my father's snoring. The funny thing is though, Renee's is louder. I laughed to myself and headed into the kitchen. I decided to do pancakes today, I made three different kinds, plain, blueberry, and chocolate chip. We each liked a different kind. I grabbed some of the blueberry pancakes and started to wolf them down. What can I say? I'm hungry.

I soon saw my Dad enter the kitchen. He looked closely at them before grabbing the plain ones and eating them.

"Making sure one wasn't the other?" I teased him. Last time I made pancakes for him, he took K-lynn's instead by mistake. He ended up throwing them out and K-lynn screamed at him for the rest of the morning. The lesson Dad learned that day, never mess with Karalynn's food.

"K-lynn came last night by the way." I said. He looked up from his food and set down his plate.

"She did." He asked, looking like he won the lottery.

"Yep, her truck is out front as proof, and she is also sleeping in your bed. I let her in when she pulled up." I explained. He nodded and slowly began to eat his pancakes again.

We had just finished off both of our pancake stacks I made before I heard the floorboards above us squeak. K-lynn came down in her purple bathrobe and slid down in her chair. I grabbed her pancakes and set them in front of her.

"Bad night K-lynn?" I asked. She shrugged.

"No, just a weird dream. I don't really remember it but it shocked me into a daze that sent me in and out of sleep." She said.

_I tell you when Dad isn't here._ She sent to me threw her thoughts. I nodded and began to clean up the dishes.

"Thanks Bells, best breakfast I've had in years." Dad complimented me.

"Dad, are you going to say that every morning? My cooking isn't that good." I complained.

"Oh yes it is Bells, so suck it up and shut your mouth. You could be paid good money for good food like this." K-lynn said. "The way your food tastes, you could get a vampire to eat and be happy with it." She joked.

"Ha ha." I said. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her pancakes.

It was then an awkward silence in the kitchen. Dad soon got up and left to get ready for work. When the door to the bathroom shut, I let out a sigh of relief.

"So what was up with last night?" I whispered, just incase Dad was still around.

"It was so weird." She said, confused at her own thoughts. "It was shortly after we went to bed last night. I felt this cold shock on my check, it rocketed threw my body. It only lasted a second, but I still felt it afterward, only little shocks from a distance. I reached out in the dark, I felt my hand get closer to it because the shock got stronger. The shock was only a few inches away from my hand because of its intensity of power. Then in one quick flash, the shock faded. I kept searching for it for the rest of the night, but I never felt it again."

"Wow." I said, shock easily was on my face. "I have to say though, I have felt a shock like that before, yesterday to be exact."

She dropped her fork from her hand, she stared at me. "What?" She asked.

"Yesterday, I was near this boy, his name was Edward Cullen. I met him and his family, and when he took my hand to kiss it, I felt a cold shock run threw my hand and into my body. As the day went by, I felt myself getting closer to him. And all the time I was around him, I felt the little tingles of electricity." She nodded.

"My guess is that this boy and maybe another, were here last night. This Edward kept his distance from you enough that you didn't feel the shock when he came by. Then who ever night have been with him, shocked me. What ever is going on, we need to figure it out soon. But for now, just play along, see what they do. Who knows it might just be a little crush we have on them, or maybe we are going to fall in love with them." She explained, getting up and placing her dishes in the sink.

"Well it's a little late to say that I don't know if I love him or not." I mumbled to myself. She raised her head from where she was washing the dishes.

"What did you say?" She asked. I wave a hand at her, telling her to dismiss it. She dropped it, but stared at me intently. The two of us soon washed all the dishes and K-lynn went back up stairs to bed.

After K-lynn went to be and Dad left for work, the house was quiet, a little to quiet. It was only 7:09 in the morning and I had nothing to do. I still had to wait another five hours before Alice, Ken, and Edward would come over.

I ran over to the door and grabbed the keys to K-lynn's truck. I left her a note on the counter of where I was going with her truck. I got outside and into her truck and headed into town, stopping a Food City. I have needed to buy more food anyway for the three of us, so why not now, with five hours to kill?

I soon grabbed enough stuff to last the next few weeks. Placing my stuff in the truck, I pulled out of Food City and headed into the book store next. I need some new stuff to read. Classics being my favorite. I grabbed a few books and threw them in my arms to pay. I quickly headed out of the door and ran to the truck, right before it began to rain. It became a down poor as I road back to my house.

I grabbed the few bags I had and ran into the house. A lightning blot landing near the house, crashed. A huge light flashed in front of the house. I don't know how K-lynn can sleep threw this. I put away my bags and walked over to the window to look at the storm.

The clouds were extremely dark, pitch black. The only light outside was from the lightning when it flashed. The lights flashed and I turned around as they flashed on and off.

I will admit I was a little nervous as the light flickered. I turned back to the window to watch for the next strike. But it didn't come. Instead, ice began to form on the outer side of the window. How could we have ice in the beginning of the fall? Not even that happens in Forks. But worries didn't stop there. The ice began to seep threw the window, onto the wood my hands were on. I jumped back right before the ice hit my hands, but it still didn't stop coming at me. I ran from window, sprinting up the stairs and burst into Dad's room. K-lynn shot awake and tiredly walked to my side.

"What's going on?" She asked letting out a yawn. I was about to answer when a lightning blot shot down, right next to Dad's window. The window burst open and we both screamed as we fell onto the floor.

The glass splattered everywhere. I felt it by my leg, the one I had almost sprained yesterday. I felt it had been twisted _a lot_ more then it had been yesterday. I couldn't feel it at all. I looked at it, glass shards were in the side of my leg, along with it being twisted bad, in a way I didn't think was possible.

Then I smelled it, the blood. I began to feel dizzy as my head fell back down to the floor. I saw K-lynn shout at me, but I didn't hear it. Just as soon as her voice disappeared, so did my consciousness.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

After the window blew up, Bella fainted from the smell of blood. I jumped to run for the phone, but when I reached for it, sparks shot out of the phone toward me. I couldn't get out of the way in time, I shut my eyes and waited for the impact to kill me, but I didn't feel anything. I turned back to see purple electric shocks sprouting from the sides of my hand, going around them in a circle. _What is this? What is happening to me?_

Ice shards flew by me at lightning speed, heading toward Bells. I ran to step in the way, but stopped when I saw the ice wasn't going to hurt her. It floated around her, slowly moving toward her bleeding leg. The ice melted into water, then began to remove the fragments of glass from her leg. _What's happening to us?_

Since the phone was fried, I grabbed my cell, thank god it still worked. As I called 911, the purple sparks disappeared from my hand.

"911, what is your emergency?" A women asked.

"My sister was hit by glass from a broken window and broke he leg from the lightning storm, a lightning bolt hit right next to our window. She fainted from the blood and is still bleeding." I explained.

"Alright miss, where are you and your sister?" She asked.

"Chief Charlie Swan's house, he's the head of police, we're his twin daughters. We're on the second floor in his room." I answered.

"Alright miss, stand by. An ambulance will be arriving shortly. You may hang up now." Before I could even blink, the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear, noticing that the phone was fried. The sparks didn't fly out of my hand, but I could feel them. I felt them, worming their way underneath my skin. Embedding into it, becoming one with me.

Some thing was wrong with us, I know it, but what? Having purple shocks of electricity come out of your hand, destroying the phone and messing with the lights is not normal. And neither is have ice melt into water in the air, while it hovers over your leg and pulls glass out of it. Something that is _supernatural _is happening to us, but how do we deal with it?

I crawled over to my sister's side, pulled her head into my lap, and let myself daydream until I heard the ambulance siren racing down the road.

**Carlisle's Point of View:**

Besides the foreseen storm on it way here, my day has been very pleasant to say the least. I had to only check in on a few patients and do a single kidney transplant, then I could go home, to see my love for eternity, Esme. And my family of course.

I was checking in on my last patient of the day, a woman who had just given birth to a healthy baby girl. Her stats were good and I signed her discharge papers to leave with her husband and baby. I began to walk back to my office when I heard one of our ambulances rushing into the back. Dr. Handner and his wife Nurse Handner rushed outside to the back of the building where the ambulance had pulled up.

The pulled a girl from the back on a stretcher, who was none other then Miss Isabella Swan. Her sister, Karalynn Swan right next to the stretcher. The both of them had open wounds I could smell through their clothes. But something else was off. I could see it in Karalynn's face, she was troubled by something, but it wasn't on her sister. That much I could tell, her eyes were unfocused and off in another place. Plus she wasn't looking at her sister, she was looking _threw_ her, like she wasn't even there. I looked at her closely as the stretcher passed by me.

We all walked into the building. Her hands she kept in her pockets, she only finally brought them out when she was asked to fill out some forms for her sister.

And that's was when I saw it. Her hand sparked a purple spark from the side of her hand. I saw her flinch from it, but then went back to filling out the forms, quicker then before. Once she finished with them, she shoved her hands into her pockets, forming another spark, then heading off in the direction of her sister.

Isabella had multiple cuts on her body, but the worst of her injurious were on her leg. Glassed had seeped deeply into her leg in multiple places, also her leg was twisted so much, it had snapped right around her ankle.

After a bit of persuasion, Karalynn allowed me to look at her injuries. I took her into the bathroom of her sister's room. Overall her health was good, only a few bruises when she fell form the lightning strike.

I could tell that the static electricity in the air and on her skin had protected her from the shards of glass that flew at her. She had some kind of power, even as only a human, that would make on of the most powerful vampires inn the world is she became one. It's what kept her on edge this whole time. I wonder if her sister is the same.

Karalynn got up from the counter I had her sit on and headed for the door. "Before you go," I said making her stop at the doorway. "I want to know what you know about this spark you got." I saw her flinch. Se stood almost as still as a vampire, if that is possible.

"What do you know about it?" She snapped. Even with Jasper not here, I could almost feel the anger and confusion roll off of her.

"I only know what I saw. Purple sparks shot out of your hands, even if that was possible, the color would be blue. Also it would need two people to make it. Especially not one girl on her own." I said, amazed at her abilities.

She seamed to be a child on the insides, like Alice, but yet, extremely irrational like Emmett. She looked to be one to rush in with not a care in the world, but when in her right mind, will stay back at least to hear the plan.

"Why do you care? Do you just want to use me and my sister as a lab experiment?" She questioned me, taking a step back.

"Trust me please Karalynn. I have read your record when you arrived in Forks and I know that you could easily kill me in an instance." I said trying to reassure her. I also threw in a bit of my father like voice. It made her freeze where she stood.

She finally, after a few minutes, let out a deep sigh. "Alright," She finally gave in. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I propose that we get together once a week to test out your powers and see what happens when you're in school." I suggested.

She looked down at her feet. "I no longer go to school Dr. Cullen, at least for the year. I graduated at the age of 17, right before this recent summer brake." She said.

"Please call me Carlisle, and since you don't go to school…do you often go there to see your sister?" She looked up at me.

"Yes but only when she doesn't have a class, or to pick her up from the school, and to speak to each other in our minds." I raised an eyebrow, now this got my attention.

"Speak to each other threw your minds?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "We are connected, even more then normal for twins. We can feel each other's presence, hear each other's thoughts, speak threw our minds, and maybe even a few more, I just don't really remember them at the time." She explained. I nodded my head.

"Well I believe enough is enough. If you wish you may go back to your sister. What day will work best for the two of you, so that we may get together?" I asked.

"Sunday." She said simply. "Dad likes to go fishing on the Rez with his friend Billy Black. He won't be back until the next morning, before his shift on Tuesday."

"Alright then, I can tell my family that I had to take a extra day of work for while because someone got fired, which is still true." I said. I hope though that Alice, Edward, and Ken don't ask questions about this. I don't need them snooping around. "I will see you in three days then, good day Karalynn." She nodded and quickly walked out the door.

I didn't notice our conversation had taken up so much time. Her sister Isabella was awake and ready to go home. I saw them look at each other and knew they spoke to the other in they're minds. Isabella nodded and then finally the two of them looked at me.

"Do you two need a ride home, I get off now." I offered. Isabella nodded her head.

"Dad can't get out of work until the next hour, he has to work on a case in the next to over. Thank you Carlisle." I smiled back at her and helped get her out to my Mercedes. But is seams I didn't need to help at all. Karalynn picked her sister up, bridle style, and placed her in the back of my car. Then getting in besides her.

Because I had two humans in the back, I had to go slower then before, I had to got the speed limit! I haven't done that in over a hundred years! I swear I had a frown on my face the whole time.

"You a speeder doc?" Karalynn said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked back at her, I guess she could read me well.

"We're speeders ourselves, go ahead, if you can and get this puppy up to at least 150." 150! I didn't even think that a human could go that fast and not crash.

"You two sure?" I questioned.

Isabella shook her head. "Doc, she's gone over 200 and not crashed. It a miracle I lived the past few years with her driving and my being prone to trouble." She said. I was amazed at the girls even more then before. Its like they are vampires like ourselves, they love speed, I bet they're faster then Edward! The odd colored skin, the powers, I'm truly amazed.

"Alright ladies. 150 it is." I stepped on the gas and raced down the road. I saw Isabella flinch as I speed down the road, but her sister kept encouraging me to go faster. It took only two short minutes until we reach the Swan house and mine.

I saw Esme outside, working in the front lawn garden. She waved at me and I back, but she looked surprised when I turned into the Swan's driveway. She got up and began to walk over when Karalynn got out of the back. Esme looked surprised to say the least, but still walked over. Karalynn got over to the other side of the car and pulled Isabella out. Esme was even more shocked and called back to the house and had the kids come out. All six of my children rushed out. Alice screamed when she saw Isabella, and ran to her. Edward and Ken closely at her heels.

Karalynn stopped at the door and waited for them. Only for two reasons that I can think of. One was that they were the friends that Isabella told her sister about, that and she couldn't open the door on her own with Isabella in her arms. Alice then began to arguer with her that the two of them should stay at our home until their father comes home. But Karalynn would not hear of it. The two of them verbally fought, until Edward pulled Isabella out of Karalynn's arms. She screamed at him as he backed away from her. Isabella tried to reason with her sister that it would be best that they should stay with them, that it was safer because of all the broken things in their home from the storm and their powers.

_I wonder what kind of powers Isabella has. Would it be the opposite of her sister's? If Karalynn is of lightning, possibly fire as well, then her sister maybe of water and ice. It would make since from the evidence found at their house. Their house was filled with water, to much to be from the storm. Her power must be water…._

I stop the second I saw Edward's head spring up toward my thoughts, damn. _It's nothing Edward._ I thought. _I am just helping out Isabella and Karalynn with after shocks of what had occurred. _

Edward, my first son, didn't look very convinced. Her turned to Ken, my youngest son. Besides our mates, the brotherly love between them is strong. But with the two girl's arrival, they have gotten even closer and more open, happier. It brings me joy to see that.

Finally Karalynn gave in and walked a cross the road to our home. Just as she stepped onto the paved road, Ken picked her up in his arms. I thought she was going to scream at him to put her down or swear at him in every way she knew, but she didn't utter a sound, if she hadn't been breathing, I would have thought she was dead. Instead she stared up at his face. The way she looked at him, it was like a mate looking at their other half.

Both of my sons had fallen for humans and didn't even know it.

Alice was already trying to convince them to stay over for the night, because of their house's condition to make then go over the edge. The finally agreed. Rosalie wasn't please and Emmett took her away form the long weekend. Jasper seamed to be ok. His bloodlust was better then before, he could stand near a person now while bleeding and not harm them. Alice was happy to have new friends, and Esme was just happy that everyone else was happy.

I called Charlie Swan later that night to alert him of where his daughters were. Charlie agreed to let the girls stay, as long as I made sure that they were ok. I have a day off tomorrow and Sunday, so I told him my family would watch over them for the weekend. Charlie agreed and said he would be staying with the Blacks, but he would be stopping by in the next hour to see how the girls were doing. I agreed and hung up the phone.

Esme was in the kitchen for the first time I believe, cooking for Isabella and Karalynn. Ken and Edward watched them from a distance, awed by the sight of them. They even followed them to their bedroom. The girls fell asleep together at about 10:30. Alice went in with them to make them think they were all sleeping.

With the house quiet, I moved to my study. Alice and Esme soon left after with Jasper to make sure he had his fill to be around the girls later in the day tomorrow. A few minutes after the girls and Jasper left, Ken and Edward moved into the study.

"Carlisle we need to talk to you…" The both said.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, what up with the twins? Super powers when just human's? Things will be explained in time. Hope that wasn't to much drama…**

**Review People!!!!!!!**

_**Halloween Witch!!!!**_


	4. Finding Out

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 4: Finding Out_

**Ken's Point of View:**

Carlisle had listened to us for more the half the night. He said that he had some theories, but had to do a few test to be sure of some other details, regarding the Swan twins. He told us about their 'powers' that he wanted to test and that we shouldn't tell the family. He told that as he watches their performance and gaining of their power, we were to watch from the trees above. 'The feeling of our bond' as Carlisle put it, would be very powerful for them and us, especially if the other is in danger.

Carlisle planned for the girls to begin their training while everyone else is out of the house. Human's having powers? That just didn't make any sense, but Carlisle had explained to us about what he saw and what Karalynn had told him. If she and her sister both have these extraordinary powers, what are they for? There has to be a reason. They wouldn't just get the powers for nothing, right?

Carlisle said that he would be looking into it when he could, basically when the family wasn't around, and that's pretty hard. It's pretty hard to keep a secret in our family. Alice can see what we are planning, Edward can read your mind, I can look into someone's past, and Jasper can tell form your emotions.

After Ed and I had talked to Carlisle, we went back to the Swan twin's room. It was very interesting to watch them in the night. Bella spoke in her sleep. Edward was very pleased with what came out of her mouth. Over and over again, Bella would say 'Edward'. I swear my brother was grinning the whole night. But I was no better.

I stood next to the night stand on Karalynn's side of the bed. She could feel me, as I felt her. Her hand reached for me. She grabbed my hand, the closes part of me near her, and pulled it toward her. Her other hand then slipped out from under neither the covers and grabbed my lower part of my arm. I had to sit on the floor so I wasn't bent over in a bad position. She pulled my arm right under her head, using it as a pillow. She sighed happily and settled into my arm. That's where I stay for most of the night.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I was having the best dream in my life. My sister looked happy, truly happy for the first time in her life. I saw her next to Edward, Ken's brother. They looked into each other's eyes, and I saw that she was his true love, and vise versa. Then I saw Ken, he looked at me with the same look in his eyes that Bella and Edward had. Did he love, even though he'd only known me for less then 24 hours? My own question shot me out of my dream and back into the room where Bella and I were staying.

I turned over and looked at the clock on the bed stand. It read 5:03, still to early for anyone to be up. I got up out of bed and put on a bathrobe that Alice loaned me. It was a light purple bathrobe, but was a thin material, still thick enough though to keep me warm in this late summer air. I quietly crept downstairs and slipped out on the back deck. There was a cream colored lawn chair on the porch. I sat down on the chair and looked out into the woods.

I felt the electricity and heat move under my skin. I tried to control it, to feel things around me. I closed my eyes and let my power show me what it saw. I let it stretch far out into the woods, right to the boarder of Forks and LaPush, where I saw a pack of large wolves. They looked like forms of a deep red color with in the cold black forest. It looked like they were talking with each other threw their minds, for I neither heard nor saw any movement on their bodies or faces. I watched the heat float out of their bodies. It looked to be a little to hot for normal wolves, but then their size was questionable too.

I saw them finally move, they moved to let what seamed to be forms of humans. I watch as they moved to the side of the field. I watched them threw the eyes of the heat and sparks in the air. They weren't humans thought, they didn't have much heat in their bodies. They looked to be almost a dark purple and blue compared to the bright red of the wolves. Slight bits of red flickered inside the purple humans, like blood in the wolves, but it was in the stomach in stead of the veins. I know that humans don't eat blood, but I could bring myself to believe that these people were _vampires_.

Then before my eyes in the vision of the heat, I saw the wolves change into the forms of humans. The heat was still as intense as when they were wolves, but it seamed to cool off by just a hair because of no fur over their skin. I tried to focus on their voices now, to see if I knew them.

"The girls are not safe with you. Its best if you let them go back to Charlie before you might end up breaking the treaty bloodsuckers." Said the voice of their leader. I remember the voice though, it was Sam Uley, the man that works under Dad. I saw the purple humans stiffen. Clearly this information or treaty about us bothers them.

"The girls are in no danger." I hear a mother like voice say, the voice of Esme?! "We care too much about these two girls to hurt them. We have all begun to grow attached to them emotionally and physically. Besides the girls chose to come to our home of their own will, you have no power over what they want, so let them be." I heard one of the younger wolves growl, loudly I might add.

"Easy Jacob." Sam said quietly. "Let them break the treaty, then we can do what we were born to do." I heard a few more growls in the background, then I watched as they turned back into their wolf forms and ran into the woods.

Esme and the two other's, who I presumed to be Alice and Jasper, were still for quiet a while, before I watched them move into a defensive crouch. I watched as a bear walked out of the woods. I saw the three of them spring at it. I saw Jasper snap it neck with his bear hands, before it went limp in his arms. I saw him bit down into its neck and drink the blood from it. Soon the bear's body looked just like them in my vision of heat, blue and purple. Jasper's stomach now was a vibrant red, indicating that he'd had his fill, but Esme and Alice had not.

I snapped back into my body and saw that nothing had changed from where I sat on the lawn chair. I turned my body so that it faced the house. I used my heat vision. I felt myself drift form my body and began to watch the whole house.

I saw my sister in our room, a bright orange with flickers of red, she was still sleeping peacefully. Next to her though I saw Edward, he was one of them. I saw the red in his stomach and the purple and blue of his body. He stood in the corner and watched my sister. He seamed happy that she would say his name. Whether I like it or not, they are going to be together forever. She does love and still will love him even when she finds out.

I on the other hand, don't really know. I think I do love Ken, but now, knowing what he is, would he kill me, or do they only feed on animals?

Sure enough, when I looked around the house again, I saw Carlisle, in his study, looking threw old books. He never moved, not even to breath, but only when he had to turn the page. Then I saw Ken.

He stood right in front of me, the purple color right in front of me, looking bright. I saw that he couldn't tell if I was asleep or not and deciding whether or not to take me back up to my room. I let myself drift back into my body and just as I did, I saw him fled into the house, probably because my heart sped up.

I got up out of the lawn chair and went into the house. I went to the kitchen bar and sat their, quickly checking my vision where he was. He was up in Carlisle's study. Telling him about the strange things I did. I quickly went back into my body and walked right into the study, but they weren't there. The light was still warm, but it had been turned off.

I went back into my heat vision again, ugg this is getting annoying, and looked for them. They both were still in the room, great, but hiding in the dark, on the desk, waiting until I leave so that they can talk again. I even saw Edward at the door of Bella's room, watching and listening.

I tried to move while I was still in the vision, not easy to do. I finally, after a few minutes, got my body to face right in between them. I watch them closely, they didn't move a inch when I tried to go in and out of my vision a few times. So this time I got out of my vision, but kept my eyes closed, and shot my hand out to my right.

I grabbed a shirt, with something hard and cold behind it. I opened my eyes and saw Ken staring back into mine.  
"I want some answers, now." I said sternly. Ken didn't move an inch. "Ken, tell me. I know what you are, and I don't care, but I still need answers." I saw him stiffen, he moved to get me to let go of him, but I held him with the lightning shooting out of the sky, as I created a storm, but unlike yesterday, I knew how to control it. The window blasted open and shards of glass hovered around me. Then a new thing happened.

The lightning didn't strike the ground, but came into the room instead. I had control over it but Ken and Carlisle didn't know that. "Talk to me, please!" I begged, making it look like I couldn't control the power. The lightning bolt in the room exploded (on my command) and Ken raced to block me from the impact. I could hear the sound of burning flesh and I looked around Ken to see his back, covered in scorch marks.

I didn't mean to hurt him! I quickly forced all of what I did away and the sky and moon quickly came into sight. Ken was breathing harshly and his face fell into my chest. I still lost control even after all of that practice, I thought I had.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Ken turned his head in my chest to look at me in my eyes.

"I know you are. When Bella wakes up, we'll explain everything, but you have to tell what you know too." I nodded, fully knowing what he was talking about. I held onto his head and cradled him, for as far as I know, for the rest of the night.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I woke up feeling a strong wave of sadness hit me like a ton of bricks. It made me shot up out of bed, into the room that K-lynn and I were sleeping in.

Wait, where is K-lynn? I looked frantically around the room, until my eyes landed on a dark corner of the room. I rocking chair was there, a man sat in it. I let my eyes adjust to the light, and let out a sight of relief when I saw it was Edward.

Although her didn't look as happy to see me. He sat in the rocking chair, a face that held no emotion was in place of the face I saw the past few days.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked blankly at me, before he rose from the rocking chair and pulled me gently off the bed. He didn't say anything as he pulled me downstairs and into the backyard. I began to get worried.

"Edward, where are we going?" I said worriedly. He finally stopped in the middle of the backyard and turned to face me, his face was filled with sadness.

"Your sister will tell you." He said simply. I blinked my eyes and he was gone. I turned my head in every way until my eyes landed on my sister who stood on the edge of the woods.

_Sis, what's going on?_ I desperately asked within our thoughts.

_Bells, they're a family of vampires._ I gasped and ran to her. She pulled me into her arms and I took deep breaths in her shoulder. Edward was a vampire? But he was such a nice person! I don't understand…

_Sis, their good vampires. They only drink from animals. I only found this out a few hours ago, so your not the only one who's kinda freaking out. Just look at my memories and see what you think. _She then pulled out all of her memories and flashed them before my eyes. I saw what she had see threw her second vision. It was amazing, and yet at the same time scary when I saw the bear being sucked dry.

But what bother me the most was the wolves. Sam was one of them? Along with Billy Black's kid, Jacob? Did that mean Billy was too? I still don't really get it…

_Bells, the reason we got you up so early is because of this. Carlisle is going to explain what he knows to us, along with Ken and Edward. All the other Cullen's aren't going to be here for the rest of the day. _She explained. I nodded and let out a sigh of relief when I heard that the rest of the family wasn't going to be here.

As if just on cue, Carlisle, Ken, and Edward all walked out of the house. They stopped on the back porch, waiting to see what we would do I think. K-lynn walked right up to them and hugged Ken, very softly I might add. I could see that he flinch when she touched his back it looked like, but hid it well. I followed up behind them and stood in front of Edward. His face was filled with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He tried to give me a weak smile, but I came out more like he was about ready to cry. And a guy crying, you don't see that often. I walked up to him and pulled him into my arms. I heard him sob quietly in my hair. I rubbed his back, trying desperately to soothe him. It worked. He pulled away from my hair and gave me a dazzling smile, the one that just about drove me crazy.

Carlisle coughed and got our attention. "Well I'll let you four talk this out first together while I go look up a few more things. Ladies, at ten o clock we will start working with your powers. Karalynn, it seams you have more control over yours then Isabella so if you don't mind, I would like to work with you sister for a hour alone, if you don't mind that." K-lynn shook her head and he smile.  
"Good, you can ask the boys anything you want, and they will answer the best they can. I will see you in a few hours." With that said, he vanished when I blinked. We then sat on the back porch and began asking the other questions about their human lives, how they were changed and about the lives of the vampires. Apparently, they have their own law made by thousands of years old vampires, back in Italy.

Edward had told me that was what worried me the most, with the powers that my sister and I have, it would be a field day for them to just come and take us, along with killing them. It was so sweet that they cared about.

Edward also told me of how he was changed. He and his parents had caught the influenza back in 1918, casing them to pass, but as a last wish of his mother, she begged Carlisle to save him in anyway possible. So Carlisle had changed him that day, making him well over a hundred years old.

Ken on the other hand wasn't far over twenty in his vampire years. He had just turned 18 when the 9/11 terrorist attack and occurred. Edward had found him in the rubble of one of the twin tower buildings and brought him to Carlisle. It's only been a few years, but Ken had adapted well to this lifestyle.

"So Edward," My sister said. He turned to face her. "What do you think of my sis?" I heard his breath catch and I think mine did too. Only my sister would have the nerve to ask that.

"Well…" He stuttered. "I think that Bella is a very nice person, and very beautiful, but I haven't been able to get more information since I only met her two days." I saw him run his hand threw his bronze hair, it made me want to run my hands threw it. It just looked so soft….

_You so want to make out with him._ K-lynn thought smugly. _I don't see why you haven't done it yet. I bet its eating you alive._

_No more then it is you._ I snapped back at her. Then, that gave me a thought, to get back at her…

"That reminds me. I wanted to ask you Ken what you thought of my sister. What do you think of her?" I asked. K-lynn glared at me and began swearing at me in every language possible.

"Well," Ken said, slightly embarrassed. "I that it's really cool that she is powerful and was able to figure out about us with it. And with so little training too. Its amazing what she can do and we can't wait to see what you can do." I saw K-lynn looked up to him. Her eyes filled with happiness, when she had heard what he said.

_Now look who want to make out._ I thought smugly. She quickly turned to glare at me, before I saw an evil smile appear on her lips. I tried to look into her head, but she blocked me.

_K-lynn, what are you-_ my thoughts were cut off when she reached up for Ken's face and kissed him. I was clearly surprised by this. I never thought she would be so forward. Ken was shocked by this as well, his eyes went wide when her lips touched his. Soon though, I saw him close his eyes and relax into the kiss. She began to turn it into a make out session, and Ken was sweet enough to pick her up and take her in the house. I saw their lips never parted.

When they were out of sight, I looked over at Edward. His eyes were wide at the seen that just played before us. His mouth gapped open, letting the flies in and out. I began to laugh when I remembered when Dad left his mouth open and a fly flew in their a few years ago. It was funny as hell when he started coughing up parts of the fly. But the bet part was that the head never came back up. Dad's still sore about that…

Edward still had his mouth open as I silently laughed in my head. I took a deep breath before I did something I never thought I do to the guy I knew, yes I loved. I pushed on his lower jaw and closed his mouth. He started at me as I lowered my hand back down to my side.

I couldn't help but look at his lips after that. They were so full, and looked so soft…

I began to lean in, as did he. I felt his lips touch mine and I went right there. His lips were cold, but it just made kissing him better. He took it at a slow pace, probably to see of I was ok with this or to be careful.

He got up from where he sat and pulled me out on the back lawn. He let go of my hand so I could follow. I was about ton follow after him, when I was tackled from the side and fell to the ground. I looked up from where I fell and saw that my sister had tackled me. I felt my rage get the best of me. I had just kissed the guy I loved and she had to mess up the moment! I never did that to her!

I felt a growl rise in my chest and I charged at her. She saw it coming and jumped into the air to avoid getting hit. I jumped after her, and that's when I really felt my powers come out. Water shot out of the ground and came out of the air, forming into snakes of water. They hissed at my sister.

The ground around her shook as my water snakes dived into the ground toward her. Then I saw the fire snakes she formed attack mine. Steam blasted threw the air as the fire and water collided. As the power got more intense, our powers changed into a more powerful form. Ice began to slice threw her fire, as her lightning zapped my water. The two of them clashed, not once giving in. I refuse to let my sister win.

This went on for hours, I think. It's been so long, I don't even know what's around me anymore. The two of us both though were out of energy and power, no longer strong enough to call upon our powers, we fell to the earth, collapsing in exhaustion.

I heard the boys run to our sides, but we were both to tired to open out eyes. I felt K-lynn moving away from me, then I felt myself follow her into the house. I knew that it was Edward who carried me, I could smell his spicy scent, and felt his arms under me.

I felt something soft come under neither me, the bed I guess. It wasn't long until both my sister and I fell asleep.

_I'm sorry._ It was the last thing I heard that night.

**Edward's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe what K-lynn and Bella just did.

Ken, Carlisle, and I were watching them in the back corner of the room. I was amazed at the power that they both possessed. Until now, I didn't even really believe that Bella had a power, only her sister, who showed signs of her powers, vs. her sister didn't. It was hard to believe that a human has more power then a vampire, but now I do. If they wanted to, they could kill us, with all that power that they have.

All my worries grew ten times when I saw the power the two of them possessed. The Volturi would surely be interested in them, if they were found. With the powers that these two posses, we could be killed for hiding them. It's not safe, they will have to change, but I don't want to have to damn these two into our eternal life of hell. I can't..its just not right.

I knew that Ken was thinking the same thing as we watched the girls sleep. I wish I could see Bella open her eyes and laugh with me, to hear her voice, and to save her when she falls. When I had kissed her, it was heaven, I felt like there was a possible reason that I wasn't a monster, and yet, I knew I still was.

I don't know how a powerful, beautiful angel can love me back like she does.

**Witch's Note: People! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've really busy with school, and I had to finish this during the time I finally got my best friend to come over. I'll update soon again I promise! Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. Shopping Trip, Cullen and Swan Style

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 5: Shopping Trip; Cullen and Swan Style_

**Alice's Point of View:**

Carlisle and the boys had stayed back with K-lynn and Bella while we had gone hunting. But during the time, we had run into the wolves, saying that the Swan twins shouldn't be with us. Bullshit! It was their choice to come to our home and be our friends! Even if Carlisle and Charlie did say it was for their recovery.

I already saw that today was going to be a good day. We're going shopping! Well not for clothes.. but its still shopping! Getting all the new stuff for their house and doing some clothes shopping in the end. It looks like Bella isn't into shopping as much as her sister, but that's ok, I'll just buy all her clothes. But that ends up with us fighting. But then she'll give in! Yes!

I was jumping for joy after seeing these visions of today. Jasper came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist after finishing his meal.

"What are you so happy about?" He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"We're going shopping with the Swan twins today, for the whole day." I heard my husband groan.

"Am I going Alice?" He asked me nervously. I laughed and shook my head. He let out a sigh of relief and we walked back out to the car. Esme was standing there, waiting for us. We got in there and she bag to drive back to our home.

_Shopping Time!_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I can't believe that my sister and I were fighting, physically, yesterday. We never have done that. Not to mention, I think we scared the boys Out of their minds when they saw us shooting water, ice, fire, and lightning at each other. I never had used so much energy in my life.

I was so tired, and yet I wasn't. I groaned and got up looking at the clock, 5: 02, just like yesterday, early and yet it wasn't. I got up and decided to look around the house, in places I haven't seen yet. I got up from the bed and looked over at my sister. She was sound asleep, her breathing raged though, as if she was having a hard time breathing.

I wasn't any better. Everywhere hurt, as if I had just gone threw a whole season of training. I limped as I walked out of our room, not bothering to look if any of the boys were watching, which I bet they were. I headed down into the kitchen and grabbed a bow of cereal, since the boys went shopping for food. I got in a seat and the table and started eating it dry, like I always did. I never liked it with milk.

I heard soft footsteps on the stairs. I turned and saw Carlisle. A sad look on his face, yet a smile was on the tips of his lips.

"As much as I hate to say it," He said. "And I really do because the two of you could have gotten hurt from fight with so little control over your powers, but at the same time, it was a great way for me to understand them better. But don't do that again." He growled at the end, a smile on the corners of his mouth. I smiled and nodded, returning to my breakfast.

As soon as I looked up again, Carlisle was gone, and Ken stood in his place. He had a soft smile on his face, but I knew that it was only to hide the true face he wished to show.

"Please don't do that again." He begged and brought me into his arms. He then began to sob, without any tears. I felt sorry for making him worry, but I had to fight my sister. It's just something we do, and with our new powers, it was like a serge of energy that we couldn't control and had to dispose of, and the only was to do so was to fight the other.

We might have been tired and knocked out after that, but it helped us. It soothed us to fight and let all this unused energy out.

I didn't notice that Ken had pulled away from me and picked me up until I felt myself flying threw the air and I felt the cold skin of my lover against my own overheated skin. I laughed along with him as he placed me on what looked to be his lounge chair in his room.

_His room_. I thought. _I never have been in here._ I could almost hear the laughter of my sister, even if she was still sleeping. I looked around, Ken's room looked more like a mini library then anything like a bedroom. He had some music over in the corner of the room but a large stereo. My guess was that Edward's room looked like Ken's, but switched. Edward's would be filled with music and have a few books off to the side.

I began to looked threw his collection of books as I felt his eyes stare into my back, like he was worried about what I thought of his room. I noticed that most of his books were of the genres of 'Horror' and 'Fiction', it looked like, with small bits of 'Romance', History', and 'Mystery' in the story, like side topics. I also found a few of the newest books of this century on his shelf like _The Night World_ by L.J Smith, who also wrote _Vampire Dairies_ and _Secret Circle_. And a few other series like _Harry Potter, Vampire Academy, The Mortal Instruments_, and a few others.

I then moved over to the music. It didn't look like he had any sort of favorite, it mostly consisted of the 'Now' disks. It showed he didn't really care about what kind of music, but he liked to listen to it.

His walls consisted of a dark like green. Other then the books and music, I noticed he had a laptop set up on a work desk, and a huge plasma TV set up by the side of his door, on the side the door doesn't swing open on. He had windows on two sides of his room. Piles of books that couldn't be fit on the shelves were placed in large piles in front of them.

"Your room looks really cool." I said finally, stroking the back of a book I had picked up. I heard him let out a breath he'd been holding and walked behind me.

"I'm glad you like it, but it was only for ideas for your room." I tipped my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. He laughed. "My sister has planned for us to go shopping all day today, we start with the paint and send it home with a driver of the group. Others will stay at your place and begin painting while we buy new furniture. We are redoing your whole house apparently."

I let out a squeal and jumped into his arms. He happily caught me and kissed me. I was excited to get this shopping done with now and not have to sleep in our poor Dad's bed room. Plus I wanted to have the _whole_ basement to myself, I love the basement. It reminds me of the dark. The dark was always comforting to me, it was dark, but it made me feel so _warm_. I guess that where my powers had come in, but now, I didn't care, even if I don't do much shopping. My sister and I both are not a fan of it, but I like it a little more then her. As long as I don't drag Bella anywhere today, I think that she might enjoy this shopping trip.

Ken put me down and I ran for the bathroom, turning suddenly and running into my room to get clothes. I saw Edward over in the corner, and thought that Bells would like a _whole lot_ better if he woke her up rather then me.

"Wake my sister in the next few minutes." I whispered to him. He nodded and went back to watching her sleep. I saw that she was sleep-talking again, and I would _love _to stay and watch my sister humiliate herself in front of her boyfriend, but I have to get ready for shopping for the house!

I all but ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, then jumped into the shower. I could here my boyfriend, yes _boyfriend_, on the other side of the door laughing. I ignored him and went on in the shower. I'm sure that the clothes I chose to wear today would make Alice scream at me, but I didn't care. 1, I had my boyfriend to protect me, and 2, she can't tell me what to do!

I pulled on my blue baggy shirt that belong to my Dad that he let me borrow, along with some gray sweat pants with purple dots on them that gave the people at the paint store the look that I was ready to get down with the paints.

I ran out of the bathroom to see that my sister was up, well half up. She was leaning on Edward, trying to walk without her crutches, who finally just picked her up and set her into the bathroom. I threw in her clothes for the day and she smiled, sweat pants and a baggy shirt, just like me, but other colors, he pants were blue, while the shirt was green.

Ken followed me downstairs and we got on our shoes as my sister and Edward finally decided to show up. Bella looked a bit tired, but hid it well. That and Edward was more important to her then sleep. We all piled into Edward's Volvo. Ken and I crawled into the back, while Edward helped Bella into the front seat.

Alice called on the way over to tell us that she, along with Esme and Jasper were going to meet us at our first stop, paint. We pulled into the store parking lot, only to be tackled by Alice as soon as I stepped out. I finally got her off a few minutes later (with the help of Ken and Jasper) and we all headed into the store.

Bella and I had planned on redoing the whole house, staring with the colors of all the rooms, even Dad's. We picked a sunset red for the kitchen, a light green for the living room, a light yellow for the entry way, sky blue for the bathrooms, and a light gray for Dad's room. Bella's and my rooms will be a bit different then the rest of the house.

I planned on making my room a sunset red toward the lower half of the walls, then have the red fade away into a violet sky filled with stars, staring at the halfway make of the middle of the walls and go all the way up into the ceiling. Bella's was going to be just like mine, but with sky blue and midnight blue replacing the sunset red and violet.

After we bought the paint, Alice all but begged us to let her come while we did the rest of our shopping. Although, the four of us just want to go together. Esme finally came to the rescue, telling her to just let us be and that she would need her help. She pouted and tired again to make us let her stay, but she failed. I bet she didn't _see_ that coming. So cool that she can see the future, but in some ways, it's a pain in the ass.

We started top head over to the next store for furniture. We decided to walk over since it was just next door. I started to notice my sister was having a hard time keeping up. She began to slow down as we walked into the store and had to sit down when wee got in there. I finally just had it and grabbed on of those electric chairs that handicapped people around the store and brought it over for my sister.

"I am not sitting in that!" She said sternly. Hey I never said that this was going to be a walk in the park.

"Yeah you are!" I snapped back and pulled her toward the chair. She tried to hit me with one of her crutches, but missed and swung over my head.

"Boys, a hand please." Edward came over and pulled Bella into his arms, making her quiet down. Then Ken brought over the chair and Edward walked Bella over.

"Ok sis, now here's the deal. Either you can sit in the chair and have Edward drive you around, or you can have him carry you all around the store for the rest of the day, and I don't think he'd really mind, so don't bother with that." I said smugly, I love being me.

"But the old people need these more then I do!" She pleaded. "And I'm fine. I can walk." With that she tried to stand up, but Edward's arms refused to let her do so. He smiled shyly at her.

"Sis, I hate to break it to you, but the last old person we saw was Old Man Macintyre, and he is back home near our road. Just quite fighting and sit in the chair!" I crossed my arms and looked at her. She sighed, wonderful! Ladies and gentlemen, I have just won the fight!

"Fine." She grumbled. The boys chuckled and helped her into the chair.

We decided to look at the beds first so we could focus after on the future around it. Since I had the whole basement to myself, I wanted a king size bed in my room. Bella didn't want that big of a bed, so she settled for a queen size. Then I chose four bookshelves to go on my back corner walls. I then went over to find a desk for my laptop and all the work for my stories, and work. I headed over next to the doors and windows section to replace the ones we have and get three new doors for the outside of the house. One for the front, one for the back, and one for my room, basement remember. I also got a few bean bag chairs, red, blue, and purple. To go with that I got a couch to put along a wall.

Bella went for only two bookshelves instead of four. She also picked out a rocking chair, she said she wanted it (probably for Edward, he he!) She also picked out a desk not as large as mine, do to the lack of as much space.

We both picked our some dressers and some nightstands, along with lamps before we went and paid for the stuff to be delivered this afternoon. With all that out of the way, we still wanted to shop but didn't know where to go.

"How about some lunch ladies? You've been shopping all day and haven't had a bit to eat since before seven." Ken suggested. We all nodded and headed toward the car. We had to wait on Bella though. Edward pulled her out of the chair and carried her to the car. She fussed the whole way. One word, hilarious! Bella was beat red and kept begging Edward to put her down, he would always refuse and give her some compliment about it not being 'gentlemanly'.

The boys pulled the car out of the parking lot and into a fancy italian restaurant. A little to fancy for my taste, but its cool. We decoded to order all the appetizers as a dinner, along with a salad for the both my sister and I. The boys pretended to eat while my sister and I ate 14 different appetizers. After Bella had her fill, we had finished off about half the appetizers. The boys didn't think I could eat the rest though, and thought that we should just pay the bill and leave. Just to let you know, I don't like to let food go to waist, and I was still hungry.

Bella told the boys to give ten minutes and then we'd head out. The boys nodded and she kept the conversation on her so I could eat without the boys watching. I started eating and the dishes started to pile up. I then placed the last plate just as my sister suggested we leave. The boys nodded and looked back at the table, only to gasp in shock. They turned their heads to me and I smiled sheepishly.

"What?" I asked. "I was hungry, and it's really a shame to let all that food go to waist." My sister laughed while the guys gaped at the amount of food gone within the time they talk to Bella. I just shrugged and got up leaving a tip on the table and letting the boys pay for the meal (which they begged us to do).

We headed out of the restaurant and headed back to the house to see how the others were doing. It might have been only Jasper, Alice, and Esme, but I bet with their speed, it would take less then a few hours, only because they had to let the paint dry.

Edward pulled up into the driveway and I swear the place looked like a garage sale. Everything was out on the front lawn, doors and windows were being taken out of place. I was taken back when I saw that they even decided to paint the outside of the house. The outside was now a snow white color instead of its dull yellow.

_Wow_. Both my sister and I thought. I couldn't wait to see the inside. I jumped out of the back seat and ran into the house. Jasper greeted me at the door, careful to keep a distance. I smiled at him and ran by to see the house. The rooms already painted in their proper color and door and windows removed to replace with the new ones. I headed toward the back of the house and that's where I was met with a surprise.

Rose and Emmett were both in the backyard, painting the second coat on the house. I saw Rose stiffen, she knew I was here. Emmett looked down and I waved to him, he gave me a wide grin and waved back, careful not to upset his wife, good plan.

I didn't both to say hi to Rose, it's dangerous enough just being in the same five miles as her. But I still don't get what she got against me and my sister. I headed back into the house and to the front where Ken was waiting.

"It looks amazing!" I yelled happily as I jumped into his arms. We both laughed and then he started to twirl me around in his arms. I began to laugh hard as he swung me around. He finally set me down and held me in his arms as I tried to regain my balance.

"Whoa!' I said as I fell back into his chest. He laughed as I attempted to stand up. "Next time, let's _not _spin me so much I end up like my sister with balance problems." We all laughed, I ever heard Emmett's booming laughter from on the other side of the house.

It was another hour later before the first of the new furniture began to arrive. They helped to move the pieces out onto the lawn. This was stuff we had Alice and Jasper buy for the house, like new kitchen stuff and a new plasma screen TV for Dad in the living room, which we knew he'd love.

The boys never let us lift a finger as they moved all the new stuff into the house. Bella was on the back of my truck and watched as Edward worked. She was pretty pissed that she wasn't allowed to do anything, but I was livid. I _could_ work, and yet they still didn't let me do anything, not even tell where I _wanted_ everything! Alice said that she knew where I wanted was to go, so now I was standing up against my truck, sulking, and glaring at her every time she slowed down to look at the two of us.

I finally had it and pulled my keys from my back pocket. Bella noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

_What are you doing?_ She asked, not wanting the others to hear.

_Well, the two of us are both tired of waiting around and doing nothing, so I think we'll just head up to the boy's house for a few hours, and I bet you could just listen to the cds that Edward's got up in his room, while I read some of Ken's books._ I explained to her.

_Sounds good to me, my but is starting to fall asleep from sitting in the back of you truck for an hour, and Alice apparently knows where we want everything. So we walk or take the truck?_ She asked.

_Truck! I ain't letting you walk unless I gotta!_ I said smugly. She sighed angrily, but nodded. .

I ran around to the front of my truck and started her up. As soon as the engine went on, Ken was at my window, a questioning look on his face. I put down my window and stare back at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back you your place, our buts are falling asleep while we watch you all redo our house. We're bored and need to do something, so we're just heading over. Bells is going to listen to Edward's stuff and I plan to read some of your books. Just doing something to pass the time." He nodded and stepped back from the truck. I put her into drive and pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I helped Bella out of the back and got her into the house while the others worked across the street.

I quickly got Bella up into Edward's room and got a few of the cds she wanted to listen to next to her and gave her Edward's ipod. She smiled and put on one of Edward's compulsions first.

After I got her settled, I headed back to Ken's room and got one of his newest books, _The Host_. It sounded like a good book, and I heard a lot of good things about it. I opened it up and began reading.

It was something new to read, that was for sure. I never really read a book quite like this before. Souls, it was a new topic, something that was quite good in my book. Time just flew by as I read it. I didn't even notice when I marked the book and fell asleep on the recliner.

**Charlie's Point of View:**

Since both my girls were staying over at the Cullen's I've been staying with Billy Black and his son Jacob. Shifts have just been the same, but my work hardly gets done with me constantly thinking about the girls.

I was looking forward to seeing them tonight, that is if they were up. They were last night, but I was getting stuff together to head over to Billy's, which cut out the time I had to see them. I did get to call them in the night to see how they were, but it was cut shot due to the sleep they both so desperately needed.

I thought it would be best to call Carlisle before I head over to see if the two of them were up, being with the Cullen's, I bet I might not, they must be tired after being with that Alice girl all day.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered after the first ring.

"Hey Carlisle, its Charlie. I was wondering if the girls were up?" I asked the obvious question.

"I believe that Karalynn is up, but Isabella is sound asleep in after listening to some of the music Edward had, that and being tired from their shopping today." He said.

"Shopping?" I questioned.

"Yes, Isabella, Karalynn, Alice, Edward, Ken, Jasper, and Esme all went shopping today for your home, new paint, new future, the whole 'she bang' as Alice put it." He said. "Karalynn is getting ready to watch tonight's game, I bet she plans to watch a bit of it with you while you're here." He chuckled.

"Sounds about right, I'll be over in a few minutes. Bye." I said.

"Good-bye Charlie." He then hung up.

I then pulled up on to our dirt road and headed down to the Cullen's place. I could only gasp when I saw what they had done top my house. It was now a white color instead of the yellow that I had there for years, since the girls were little. I also saw that all of our old furniture was out on the lawn, the girls must have gotten everything in the house today.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway only to have K-lynn run out toward the car in her shirt and sweatpants, Alice chasing after her.

I got out of the cruiser and as soon as I shut the door, my daughter was using me as a shield.

"Daddy," She whined. "Please make Alice stop wanting to dress me up, you know I hate that."

"Oh stop being a baby and just put it on." Ouch, hit K-lynn in a bad spot, good luck Alice…

"I am not a baby, but I will not wear that and that's final!" She screamed. Alice looked surprised, as is she knew that it would end a different way, but came out like this.

"Please K-lynn!" She begged and-uh oh, she used the pout. I quickly looked away while my daughter fought it off.

"Pouts don't work on me Alice dear, good try though. Now if you will excuse me and my father, we have a game to watch." She said sweetly. Ah, my daughter….

K-lynn took me around Alice who looked livid. When we got into the house, we found that the boys were already around the TV, watching the game.

"How much did we miss?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just the first few hits…OH MY GOD, HOMERUN!" Emmett tried to explain before he started yelling at the TV. My daughter led me over to a large couch that had room for the both of us, and another boy who was already there, Ken, the black haired son I believe.

K-lynn sat down next to him and curled into his side, he placed an arm around her shoulders, but didn't do anything more, good kid, wanted to keep on my good side. I sat down next to K-lynn and watched most of the game, but I would find a few times where the boy would slip in and kiss her forehead, her cheek, and only once did he kiss her lips.

My daughter didn't seam to mind it though, she liked it and would give him one back when she thought I wasn't looking. It looked like she cared for the kid, but I'll have to think about it.

Soon the game ended and I had to get going, Billy will want to talk about the game and I need to get plenty of sleep tomorrow for fishing.

I walked up to my daughter and brought her into a hug. "We need to have a talk about you and your boyfriend." I whispered in her ear. She groaned and cursed under her breath.

"But Daddy, he's a very nice person and we just clinked." She said. "Bells is in the same poison as me, but with Edward. All four of us got together, and daddy they really like us, please give them a chance, we could have them over for dinner in our new home tomorrow! Please!" She begged. I finally gave in.

"Alright, but those boys better be on their best behavior." She nodded and ran up to the Ken boy. He looked back at me with a fear looked face, good, it's the way it should be.

I soon said my good-bye to K-lynn and headed out, and I was looking forward to meeting both of my daughter's boyfriends.

Time to bring out the shot gun.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey People, its kinda a boring chapter until the end, but oh well… But look out now people, Charlie's bring out the shot gun!**

**Get ready for some drama! Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. A New Memeber of the Family?

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 6: A New Member of the Family?_

**Bella's Point of View:**

I woke up the next morning, surprised not to see Edward around, even if it was still early in the morning. I shot up remembering what I had done yesterday. I was still in Edward's chair that I had listened to music in yesterday.

It only then dawned on me that it was the next day. Carlisle had planned to take us into the hospital for check ups and then to later go over our powers in a new area. Both the boys were going to be going with us. It made me feel better about it when I knew they were going with us.

I slowly got up out of bed and headed over to my room to get changed. It wasn't surprising to see my sister was already up and gone. I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and put on a pair of indigo jeans cut off at the knees, along with a light blue strapped shirt where the straps came around my neck and showed off most of my back. I slipped on a pair of sandals and then ran for the door, thus running into my sister.

"I was wondering when you'd get up." She said. "Carlisle just sent me up here to get you, we're leaving in a few minutes. Pull back your hair and get you ass downstairs." She ordered. I rolled my eyes, she rolled her right back and stood at the door as she waited for me and I put up my hair. I hated to do anything fancy, so I just put it up in a pony tail. I then compared what I was wearing to my sister's wardrobe.

She had on a strapped shirt just like mine, but a violet color and was a little higher on her, showing her belly button ring she got a few years ago. Her pants were like mine, a dark indigo and cut off at the knees, but a little higher then that. For shoes, she had on her favorite flip flops that she had since she was fourteen. As for her hair she had pulled it back into normal braid, how she can braid her hair without help I will never know.

K-lynn gave me my crutches and I carefully got out of the room and headed downstairs, K-lynn walking slightly behind me. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, Edward was right in front of me, then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning." He said softly.  
"A very good morning indeed." I replied, smiling. A grin appeared on his face as he stole another kiss form my lips. I giggled at the gesture.

"Ok, enough with the making out and let's get going. The longer you put this off, the longer we'll have to stay at the _hospital_ Bella." My sister said. I groaned, I _hated_ hospitals with a passion, as did K-lynn too. I would always be there for some accident or broken bone. Hospitals knew me by my face, doctors and nurses were always on stand by for me when ever I came by. The doctors, besides Carlisle, didn't know me yet, but they will soon.

"Ok I'm coming." I said. I took Edward's hand in mine and pulled him out to the car. We all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and headed to the _hospital_. God I hate that place.

Dr. Handner took K-lynn in to another room to be checked, while Carlisle looked at me.

He started out by taking an x-ray of my leg to see if it was healing correctly. I have to say I was nervous, I never liked these places, it was nice to have Edward by my side. Edward would kiss my head ever minute and whisper 'I love you' in my ear. It was really sweet.

Carlisle took off my old cast and put a new one, one that would help me stand without my crutches. I was thankful for it, I hated it when I couldn't stand and Edward carried me everywhere. The cast was a nice blue color (thankfully not pink, bla!)

Carlisle and Edward helped me off of the table and got me to try walking on it. I took the first few steps and lost balance and fell. Before I hit the ground, I felt four arms around me.

"It was a good try Bella." Edward said sweetly. "Try again." I shock my head at him. I felt embarrassed beyond belief right now that I had fallen in front of my boyfriend.

"Please, for me." He begged. I shock my head harder, a few tears fell from my eyes, so embarrassing.

"Bella, if you can't walk in this, then I have to put you back in the larger cast and have Edward carry you everywhere or use those crutches." Carlisle said softly. I stop shaking my head a looked down at my foot. Either I walk now, or have my boyfriend carry me in public for a week or two.

I'd rather walk.

I got up again and held onto Edward for support, he gripped my waist as I stood up again. It hurt a little bit as I put pressure on my leg, but not as bad as I thought. I took a step, slowly letting my self walk away from Carlisle, Edward didn't leave my side. He did let go of my waist, but he held onto my wrist the whole time.

"Edward, give Bella a chance to walk without help now." Carlisle said. I looked nervously at Edward, he gave me a smile and let go, but didn't allow more then two inches of space between my arms and his hands.

I started to walk with him by my side, knowing that he'd be there incase I ever fall, it made me feel more confident in myself. I began to take more steps and get farther from Carlisle, then Edward put more distance between us, but was still right by me.

Soon it was just me walking around with Edward and Carlisle standing on the other end of the room. I was walking without their help. It made me feel really good about myself. That was until my last step, I finally fell after I was doing so good! I wanted for the impact of the floor, but I felt that Edward had caught me before I hit.

"You did really well." He said. "You ready to go now?" I nodded eagerly. I wanted to get out of here, now!

The two of them chuckled and helped me out into the waiting area while Carlisle signed me out. K-lynn and Ken were both waiting in the seats by the door, her favorite spot, and a fest getaway. She spotted me and looked up from the sign I give her, telling her she can leave. I waved her away and she grabbed Ken and ran out the door, without her powers, that wouldn't have been possible.

Edward looked to watch his brother and my sister run out of the building, giving me a questioning look. I giggled and just shook my head. I think he was about to ask for more, but I didn't hear it when I started to walk after my sister, pulling him along with me.

We met up with my sister and Ken outside. They were- making out, like car hood make-out. Need I say more?

"Break it up you too!" I yelled to them. "We gotta go after Carlisle fills out the last of the papers!" With one final kiss, they finally broke apart and got into the back of the car. Edward helped me into the front of the car (even though he wanted to sit there) and then got in back with K-lynn and Ken.

Carlisle walked out of the hospital and got into the drivers seat. He told us that it would be best to go somewhere no one would really see us practicing our powers. We were heading up into the mountings where the clouds and trees and hide us.

The area that we would be practicing in was a large, open field, filled with flowers and trees of all kinds. We got out of the car and headed toward the middle of the field.

"Alright girls." Carlisle started. "Let's start with something easy. Karalynn, start by getting some _small_ sparks to show. Bella, try to get some water to appear in the palm of your hand." He instructed.

It wasn't as easy as I thought.

I watched as my sister got it right on the first try. Her body was literally _glowing_ in purple sparks. She smiled at herself as she saw she got it right, then made them slightly larger. It made feel worse now, I don't know if I can do it..

Edward seamed to understand what I was thinking. He came over to my side and took my hand in his. "Its ok love. Just do the best you can." He encouraged me.

I felt my sister stare at me as I tried to do it. It made me feel more nervous. _I don't think I can do it._

_Yes you can!_ My sister shouted at me in our heads. _Bells, its not that hard, you're just thinking about it to much. First I want you to relax, then try to focus on your hand._ She commanded me.

_Ok…_ I thought weakly. I did try to relax, I took a few deep breaths and let them all down slowly, trying to slow my gradually increasing heart rate.

I opened my eyes to see that my sister had increased her glowing to take the pressure off of me by taking everyone's attention, and she hates to have all the attention just as much as I do.

_Thanks_ I thought. She smiled as she faced away to Carlisle and Ken, then all I had was Edward's eyes on me. I slowly took one more deep breath and focused on the palm of my hand. Then I could feel it.

It felt like the power surged under nether the skin that protected my body, for not using my powers very often, it had quite a time to adjust, just not work. I felt it work around me, spreading to the area around me. I then saw it, water in the air, swerving all around me. Then it finally came down into the palm of my hand after I silently commanded it to.

I heard Edward gasp, I turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed on me as I got the water to finally work for me. I tried to take it to a new level, careful not to take it too far. I let the water slowly float around my body, getting large in amount every second. I slowly let it clover my body, starting with my legs and arms, then moving to my body, then slowly I let it cover my head. I watch Edward get nervous as he watched my head go under.

I then let the water cover my head. I tried to hold my breath, but could and gasped out what was in my lungs. Needing air, I had to breathe, but there was only water around me, and I couldn't breathe to get my brain to get the water away. I finally had to breathe and ended up getting a mouth full of water. I heard Edward yell at me and my sister yell in my head, but my brain was still trying to process what happened. I had breathed water…and it was just like air, a little heaver though.

Everyone was watching as I breathed in and out water that had surrounded me. I moved it away from me so that I could talk. As soon as the water left my body, my sister grabbed me in a death hug.

"Don't scare me like that!" She screamed at me. She buried her face in my hair and cried a few tears. I saw where this was going. She then pulled away from my hair and then made a move to slap me. I just before her hand came in contact with my face, water raced to the side of my face and formed into spikes of ice. Her hand stopped a millimeter from the ice, then she jumped back from her spot next to me.

"Carlisle, can we fight each other a bit, please." She called to him. He was surprised by it, but I bet he didn't agree. I saw he was about to answer when she held up her hand to interrupt him. "I know you want to say no, but just hear me out, if me and Bella take it too far, you and the boys can intervene and stop us." I saw Carlisle stop to actually think about this.

I looked at Edward he looked to be talking to Carlisle in vampire speed, telling him it was a bad idea. I saw that Ken was doing it too, but then stop to think himself. Carlisle called the boys into a huddle. It was a few minutes of watching the boys talk before my sister decided to take things into her own hands.

_You ok with this, right sis?_ She asked.

_Yeah, let's do this. I'm tired of sitting still._

My sister started by let the purple lightning clover her leg like a purple glow, then she charged at me. I saw the boys run toward us in attempt to stop us, but we wanted to train further.

We both jumped out of their way and my sister charged again at me. I forced the lighting to come up to my arms and clover them in a thick layer of ice. Only a foot away from me, my sister turned her back to me. Just before I could attack her from behind, her leg covered in lightning came at me from my side, where I was unguarded. I instantly threw my arms in front of my face to protect myself from the blow. Her foot came down on me, forcing my body to the ground breaking threw some of the ice. I let out a yelp when my body came in contact with the hard ground below me.

My sister brought up her leg above her head to give a lethal blow, but stopped when I sent a spear of ice at her. She jumped back as far as twenty feet from where she originally stood. My ice spear raced toward her, but she didn't look to move out of the way. Just at the last second, she lifted her leg and hit the ice spear into the ground.

Her strength was no surprise to me, she was strong before her powers came and after. She was just as flexible too. She thought things threw in battle, her weakness is that until she gets into battle, she has no plan.

_Sis, I'm beat after using so much energy to make that giant spear of ice._ I said to her after she had shattered my ice spear to pieces.

_Yeah, I'm a little tired too. Plus I bet the boys are worried out of their minds._ We both laughed in our heads.

I turned my head to see the boys cautiously step toward us. We both laughed out loud this time. They probably thought that we were going to pass out again.

We both stopped laughing and walked over toward our partners. I kissed Edward softly on the lips before pulling him to the car, he was still stunned.

"I think we did enough for today, we're done. Gonna be out like a light tonight!" My sister said proudly, pulling Ken in tow and Carlisle following from behind. I laughed at the energy she still had and knew she would _not_ be falling asleep any time soon.

The drive back home was filled with conversation, some of what we felt when we used our powers, and some of what the boys thought of us, which they didn't really like us fighting. Carlisle said he had some things he wanted to say, but wanted to wait until later after he had some history to back it up. I was a little worried at this, but we let it slide thinking it was nothing, and if it was something serious, we would deal with it when it comes.

We pulled into the Cullen driveway and saw Esme rush out to greet us, or so I thought.

"Boys why don't you take the girls over to enjoy their new home for a bit and let them rest, we need to have another meet about where we're going next." She said, but I wasn't convinced, Esme never did this, then I came to me and I wanted to smack myself in the forehead. She wanted to have us out of the house. For some reason she had a slight bit of fear that was in her eyes.

"Sure." Edward said and pulled me along. Ken and K-lynn came behind shortly after. The boys got us settled and then ran back toward their house.

"They are so no having a meeting." K-lynn said after they left.

"I know, their hiding something, and I want to find out what. K-lynn can you see them from here in your heat vision?" I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. Since our minds were connected, I could look threw her mind and watch what she did.

She let her vision travel out to the back of the house. All of the Cullen family stood their, all in a protective group. K-lynn looked further back and saw what was all the commotion.

A dog, a poor black lab was scared put of its mind and backing away from the Cullen's. I could hear the poor things whining, so scare and didn't know what to do. Worse off all, she looked no more then between two and five years old, which made her just a young dog.

Suddenly I felt myself being dragged from K-lynn's mind and watched her become so lethal, I haven't seen her that mad in a _long_ time. She literally turned herself into a bolt of purple lightning and blasted over to the Cullen's house.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

You wouldn't believe how mad I was at the moment.

How could they? Hurting a poor sweet dog that had no where to go and was scared to death! If something happens to that dog…

I raced into the backyard of the Cullen's house and stopped right in front of Ken. I was so mad right now, not even he could sooth me out of it. I caught the whole family by surprise, they all backed away a few steps and tried a few times to get around me, but my fury infused with lightning stopped them.

After a few minutes they stopped, Ken tried to negotiate with me, but I stood my ground. My sister soon came around and stared screaming at them, Edward especially.

"If she doesn't kill, then I will!" She screamed before joining me. She kept them back with her ice attacks while I ran up to the dog. When I got to the side of her, yes her, she growled, understandable. I reached to check her wounds, but I was surprised to see that there wasn't any. Right after I saw this though is when she bit me. Her teeth were sharper then most any dog, could she be a vampire?

I felt the blood drain from my arm, vampire, but an animal? Is that even possible? I tried to sooth her as my sister and the Cullen's charged at me. With a last bit of energy I had, I shot one last lightning bolt at them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

_Give me like five minutes sis, please._ She nodded her head and kept the Cullen's back.

"It's ok girl," I soothed her, rubbing her head. She seamed to calm down a bit and released my arm, but didn't move from her spot. She then began to whine.

"You were just a little scared weren't you?" I asked her, for some odd reason she understood me and nodded her head before placing it in my lap. I petted her head and smoothed her fur, she relaxed at my touch.

_**Master… **_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked down at the sweet black lab and looked into her sad onyx, yet slightly golden eyes.

"You said that didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded her head before turning her head and licking my arm where she bit me.

"Your hungry aren't you?" I asked her. She stopped licking my arm and nodded. "Bella, we'll be right back." She nodded her head before turning her head back to the Cullen family. I got to my feet and slowly lead the dog into the woods.

I looked into my vision of heat to look for the nearest animal. It was a few miles off, but I saw two bears off in the distance, they were fighting each other.

"Do you hear the bears off in the distance, the ones fighting?" I asked her. She nodded her head before lowering her body into a crouch. "Well, go get 'em." With that said, she leapt off into the woods. I slipped back into my vision and watched as she feed on the two bears. Her movements were more swift them a human vampire, she was faster, just as fast as Edward. She soon reappeared at my side, with a full stomach it seamed.

"Better?" I said. She nodded and walked over to my side. Then I thought of it, I don't think she has a name.

"Do you have as name?" I asked her.

_**No…**_ The thought was faint but I heard it.

"Well, I think you should have one, it seams right don't you think?" I said.

_**I…never had a name. I had a number when I was in the laboratory, but never a name to call my own…**_ She told me threw her thoughts.

"Laboratory?" I questioned. She nodded.

_**I was a subject to see if animals could be vampires as well. I was bred and raised in that hell of a place. I was taken from my mother as a pup and never saw here again. We were trained to be killers, attack with out any thought of what and who we killed. We were to attack humans and other animals, it hurt my heart during every kill as they would scream for us to spear them, but if we did, we would be killed as worthless experiments. **_

_**Soon I saw that my brothers and sisters were taken from their cages and tired to be changed, but it never worked, they always died from the venom. Then after my third birthday, I was taken to the laboratory to be tried with venom. Animals are affected much worse then humans with the venom, it gives us no reason to live, and with that we died. **_

_**I was injected with the venom and felt the fire in my body coming fast. Io yelped and screamed, praying for it to stop, but it never did. The vampire scientists noticed thought that I lasted longer then all the other animals. Since the venom hurt us some much, it also fastened the transformation. I was able to break from the chains that had bound me and ran with my new speed out of the cave I was born in. Being faster then most vampires, I was able to out run them and head for a dock, climbing on the nearest boat, and fell asleep deep within the storage. **_

_**I later leaned that I had come from the country of Italy, from the city of Volterra. I woke up three days later in America, Boston MA to be exact. For nearly a year, in was in hiding, hiding from the people who hurt me and want to learn why I was the only one to survive.**_ She explained.

I cried. I couldn't help but cry for her, no one should have to deal with that much pain in their life. I quickly whipped away my tears and clamed myself so my sister wouldn't asked anything.

"Well its best to put the past behind us, and not dwell on it. And I think I have you a name." I said.

_**You do?**_ She asked. I nodded.

"I was thinking the name _Midnight_. It fits you perfectly, with the color fur you have and it just seams right." I explained to her.

She nodded. _**Midnight- I like it, thank you Master.**_ Whoa, wait a minute, Master?

"You don't need to call me Master. I would actually like it better if you called me K-lynn." She smiled at me.

_**Very well K-lynn, and thank you.**_ She said to me. I nodded and we headed back to the Cullen's home. All the Cullen's and my sister were waiting outside the house, not one of them had moved an inch.

My sister ran to my side, while Midnight stood at my other. She was worried about what happened in the woods, that much was clear. I showed her my memories of Midnight's past and she sobbed. The Cullen's dared to come closer and Midnight growled.

"Please wait." Carlisle said. "I wish to apologize. We were wrong to judge you so quickly, we were worried for the girls and our family, surely you can understand that."

I looked down at Midnight, she looked to be thinking deeply about this, before nodding her head to Carlisle. I saw him let out a sigh of relief and he approached us. He came up in front of us and then turned to Midnight. He slowly reached out to pet her head, after a few seconds of being wary, she relaxed into his touch and licked his hand. He smiled at her, she smiled shyly back at him. Soon the rest of the family came up to us and started to meet Midnight. She got along with them great. It was just like she was part of the family. Speaking of family, not only did I just remember that the boys, my sister and I have a date with Dad tonight, I also thought it would be good to add Midnight to the family. She's a great dog and really sweet, if she can prove that to Dad, we're in the bag.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her she moved from her spot next to Edward, after he apologized a million times, and came over.

"What up sis?" She asked.

"I was think of taking Midnight home with us, her becoming part of the family, Dad's always wanted to get a dog, but couldn't take care of it on his own, especially with how often he's gone on work. Plus, I don't think I could give Midnight away. What do you think?" I said to her.

"I think it's a good idea, Dad would love a dog, even if it was always with us, and I can see that Midnight always wanted a nice family, plus she hang out with the Cullen's when she goes hunting. Dad should be home soon anyway. So why don't we go over now, and take the boys and Midnight with us and get this over with." We both laughed as we hoped that our father would be nice to the boys, not that he would of coarse, but we can try right?

"Edward, Ken, Midnight!" I called. The three of them looked up from the group and walked over.

"Time to meet Daddy." We both said smugly.

**Charlie's Point of View:**

I had just gotten back home after work and picking my stuff up from Billy's. I already saw the outside, but now it was time to see the inside.

The place honestly didn't look that bad. All the rooms were new colors and had new furniture, and even a new plasma TV, I would be spending a lot of time there. The whole kitchen was restocked, but it looks like the girls have been having to much fun to come home. That's fine though, and I can't wait to see their boyfriends tonight…

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. My two beautiful girls walked threw the door with their boyfriends behind them along with a…dog?

"Girls, whose dog is that?" I asked. They both smiled.

"Ours if you'll let us. This poor dog was on the street, one of those ones that are left to starve when a family leaves. Please Daddy." K-lynn begged me. How could I say no?

"Alright, you can keep her. What's her name?"

"Midnight." K-lynn answered. I nodded to the name, it fit that dog.

"Dad, me and K-lynn are going to go change our clothes into some pajamas. Be nice while we're gone boys." I sure that she said to all of us. My girls, trying to watch out for the boys too.

Both of the boys sat down at the table and looked scared at me, good. "Now boys, I have a few rules that I want you to keep in mind when you do anything with my daughters.

Rule One:  
If you pull into my driveway and honk you'd better be delivering a package,  
because you're sure not picking anything up.

Rule Two:  
You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long  
as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or  
hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them.

Rule Three:  
I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear  
their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips.  
Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are  
complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so  
I propose his compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing  
and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to  
ensure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your  
date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your  
trousers securely in place to your waist.

Rule Four:  
I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a  
"barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes  
to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you.

Rule Five:  
It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we  
should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not  
do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you  
expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need  
from you on this subject is "early."

Rule Six:  
I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date  
other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter.  
Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to  
date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I  
will make you cry.

Rule Seven:  
As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more  
than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for  
the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a  
process that can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of  
just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil  
in my car?

Rule Eight:  
The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places  
where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places  
where there are no parents, policemen, or nuns within eyesight. Places where  
there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or  
happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my  
daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than  
overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka - zipped up to her throat. Movies  
with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which  
features chain saws are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folks homes are  
better.

Rule Nine:  
Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a potbellied, balding, middle-aged,  
dimwitted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the  
all-knowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going  
and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and  
nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind the  
house. Do not trifle with me.

Rule Ten:  
Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound  
of your car in the driveway for a chopper coming in over a rice paddy near  
Hanoi. When my Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in my head  
frequently tell me to clean the guns as I wait for you to bring my daughter  
home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit your car with both  
hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice  
that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then return to your  
car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the  
window is mine.

Rule Eleven…

"DAD!" I heard both my girls scream. "Stop taking away everything that we can do with them before you cut us off from dating completely, and if you do that we'll leave, got it!" K-lynn yelled. Oww, that not only broke my ear drum, but it also sent chills down my side, K-lynn can be scary. I nodded my head and then we all began taking up a new conversation until it was time for the boys to go. Edward helped Bella up too her room before he left and Ken already broke rule two, but I don't think he knew it.

Both my girls soon went to bed, Midnight seamed to follow K-lynn every where. It was a nice sight to have, or sort of have a dog again.

Now I just hope my daughters don't hate me for all the rules I made.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, that was really sad to hear that about Midnight right? I cried as I tried to write that. Oh and I have to thank Akaneko () for the rules Charlie made for the boys. Review People!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	7. Headaches?

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 7: Headaches? _

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I felt over the moon when I was woken up by the love of my life, kissing a soft trail of kisses down my neck. That and I had my newest family member watching form the end of my bed, a soft smile on her face that gave me joy to no end.

"Morning beautiful." Ken whispered. I giggled, but not because of what he said. It turns out Ken and Midnight have ganged up on me this morning. As Ken teased me with his kisses, Midnight began licking my feet, tickling them to no end. I burst out laughing when Ken began to tickle me on my sides. I tried to keep it quiet but that failed fast as he just tickled harder.

"Stop, please." I gasped. "I might wake up my Dad."

"Not possible." Ken said as he went for my most sensitive spot on my body, my neck. "He left for work hours ago. You slept in for once. It almost nine in the morning." With that said I shot out of bed and ran to my closet, grabbing my clothes for the day.

I can't believe I overslept! I haven't done that in over ten years! "Well then why didn't you wake me up?" I snapped at him and Midnight, while grabbing a pair of sweat pants. Ken laughed and Midnight just smiled.

"You were just so tired after last night and you looked so peaceful sleeping, I thought it would be rude to wake you up when you seamed so at peace. And I got the day off today anyway so we have nothing to worry about." He said after he calmed down. Wait a minute… if he's skipping, then there is school today and Bells is already gone!

I was about to yell at Ken some more, but then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I let out a yelp and the two of them ran to my side. It felt like a horrible throbbing everywhere in my head, my hands, on their own accord, raced up to my head and weaved themselves in my hair, trying to stop the pain. I felt Ken pick me up and place me on the bed, asking softly in my ear if I was alright.

Just as soon as the pain in my head came though, it vanished, as if it had never came in the first place. I pulled my hands out of my hair leaned against Ken's chest to help clam me down. I had frequent headaches before, but none like this, it felt as if something was clawing it way threw my head from the inside.

I finally caught my breath and sat up next to Ken and Midnight. Midnight began to whine and smiled softly as I pet her head.

"What happened?" Ken asked. I looked up at him, very slow of my moments to prevent a headache to happen due to stress on the movement of my eyes.

"I don't know. I just had a migraine that felt as if something was clawing its way from the inside of my head. The extreme pain is gone now, but I still feel a headache dully in the back of my head, and it hurts worse if I put a strain on my eyes." I said. Ken looked dumbfounded and Midnight moved herself closer to me and sat by my side, her head in my lap.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about this." Ken suggested.

_**I would have to agree.**_ Midnight stated. _**If it hurt you so much that it caused you to scream, it would be best for him to at least know about this.**_ I let out a sigh, I wasn't going to win this, but to be honest, my head was still hurting to much for me to care.

"Fine." I agreed. "My head is killing me anyway, can we see him now?" Ken eagerly nodded his head and picked me up in his arms, practically shoving me into my truck in less then three seconds flat. I noticed that Esme was standing in the doorway of their home across the street, looking at me with worry in her eyes. I gave her a smile to let her know I would be alright. She nodded back to me, a silent sob escaping her and she rushed to cover her mouth before she cried.

I noticed that Ken was not the only one going with me. Midnight and Jasper were in the back seats and Ken then got into the driver's seat. Jasper had a look of pain on his was that was hard to tell if it was from my blood he smelled or from the pain I felt in my head, or both.

It was a silent ride to the hospital, well it was until I felt that pain in my head again. I screamed and Ken pulled the car over. Just barely threw the blinding pain, I could hear Jasper's cries from behind me, he felt it just as bad and possibly worse due to his ability. The pain was too much for me though, and I blacked out.

I woke up with a throbbing headache and to the sounds of monitors beeping to my side. Wait monitors?!

I shot awake, thus my head hurting worse then before. A single tear fell from my eye and I silently begged for it to stop. The suddenly, it stop, again! My head still throbbed, but it had dulled it to an ache in the back of my head. I tried to rub the side of my head with my fore fingers, trying to sooth my head.

Carlisle then appeared in my room, Ken and Jasper on either side of him. I also felt the presents of my sister outside my room. I was willing to bet that Edward, Alice, and Esme were outside the room, maybe Dad too, if he was let off work, or even told.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. I just shook my head in response.

"You got any pain meds?" I asked, the throbbing in my head hurting again, coming back form its dull state. Carlisle nodded and pulled a container of pills out of his white coat pocket. He handed me four red pills and a glass of water.

"That should help," Carlisle said. "But we need to find out the cause of this. Any ideas?"

"I can only guess, but maybe it has something to do with the mental abilities not working on us." I said. Carlisle nodded and looked deep in thought. He then let out a sigh and helped me to my feet.

"We can't do about this now, I need to look a few things up before I say or do anything, so the best you can do now is go home and get some rest, do something relaxing or get some more sleep." Carlisle said sadly. I let out a sigh and took a hold of Ken's hand. He gladly accepted my hand in his and walked with me out to the waiting room, were my sister and the Cullens were waiting.

"Are you alright?" My sister asked me, worried. I shrugged.

"Just my head like always, but somehow worse this time." She nodded and pulled out a bottle of pain meds for me.

"These are for later, the next time you get a headache or migraine, but don't take them until a few hours passed." She said. I gave her a quick nod and took the bottle of pills from her hands.

"Get back to school now sis, if anything happens, I'll call ya, kay?" I pleased with her.

"Fine, but call also at the end of the day, before I get home, 2:20, clear?" She demanded.

"Crystal." I replied. She let out a sigh and headed out the front door, Edward and Alice on her tail.

Ken thought it best to take me home and get some rest. I agreed and went along with him, I was so tired I could hardly stand. He led me out to my truck and took me back to my place. Right outside stood Dad, _oh god_. I wanted to be shot to get it over with.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as we pulled up and Ken carried me into the house.

"Tired. Bed. Now." I said, not bothering to hold back my yawn. Dad had a questioning look on his face, but let it go, and let Ken pass with me in his arms. He placed me in my bed in the basement and pulled to covers over me before _trying_ to leave.

"Stay." I begged him. He sighed and kissed my forehead before crawling into bed on my left. I snuggled into his chest before falling deep into a slumber.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I was so worried about my sister and couldn't stop thinking about it when we left her at the hospital after the scene on the way there. I knew that Edward was worried too, mostly for me and how I felt about this. Alice was in the back seat, quiet, possibly looking a head in time to see what happens.

I could feel Edward's eyes staring at me, was he just looking at me or trying to read my mind again? I hated when he did that, I could feel his mind trying to get into my own, it was like a dull pain in the back of my head, then he would stop and turn away, as soon as he did, the dull ach in the back of my head disappeared in no time flat.

Edward pulled back in to school, when I looked at the clock it was 12: 50, only enough time for one last class, Privet Musical Education. I loved this class, the teacher was really nice, and only helped us when we needed it. She kept her distance and let us play and tune each other by ourselves. Edward played the piano so wonderfully, it made my heart fill with what ever emotion he played on it. I played the guitar sorta well, I was now where as good as Edward was, but I'm ok.

Mrs. Omstead came over and handed us some new notebooks. Our old ones were filled with songs we composed and these ones were for new ones, while one she had given me when I first got here was for songs that other composers made that we would copy over and keep for ourselves.

"I know you guys will come up with some wonderful new songs." She said before heading over to her chair at her desk where she would watch us for the rest of the day. I pulled out my guitar and walked over to where Edward was already seated at the piano bench. **(An: The songs I put on here will be ones in real life so pretend that Bella or Edward wrote them.)**

I sat on the top of the piano and listened to Edward warm up. I waited until he was done before getting off the piano top and sitting next to him on the bench.

"Do you have any ideas for a new song?" He asked me.

"Not….really." I said slowly hopping he would catch that. He gave me a look, damn it he did.

"Yes you do, now what running threw your pretty little head?" He questioned with a smile on his face.

I blushed and looked away from, looking at my hands. "I did write a song, with K-lynn's help, but it's not really a happy song, it came to me during the time my parents were together after the divorce, when we came together for our summer. One minute Renee and Dad would be nice to each other and the next it was like a battle field. Love is like a battlefield, love is peace, and fighting is war, it's all the same, and I wrote the song, but I need a pianist to play some parts for me." I said, a small smile on the tips of my lips as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

He smiled back and moved all his papers away from his music stand on the piano. "Let me see this song, and what's it called?" He asked. I got up form my spot on the bench and pulled the old book from my bag, which had the song in it, out.

"Battlefield." I said whispered and placed it in his hands, opening it to one of the earliest pages in my old book. I sat back on the piano and he nodded to me before he started playing. The few notes that came out before I sang, and I took a deep breath before I sang.

**(An: This is really Jordan Sparks : Battlefield.)**

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it love and suddenly_

_It's like a battlefield_

_One world turns into a…_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down _

_My world's nothing when you don't…_

_I'm here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, oh no_

_These time when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we both can't surrender _

_then we're both gonna lose what we have, on no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, oh no_

_These time when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor_

_Better go and get your…_

_We could pretend that we were friends tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cuz baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_A battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_A Battlefield_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_A battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Edward and I both ended on the same note, and looked into each others. We both lost in the meaning of the song, and I felt Edward desperately wanted to take away the pain of my parents' divorce, to make me happy. I just settle to walk over to his side and let him pull me into his arms so I could cry. I never was able to let out these feelings, and nether was K-lynn because of our mother, she never wanted us to cry, so we could never let this out, the pain we felt so many years ago, along with the anger and hatred towards our mother.

Edward moved my head so it was comfortably in the crock of his neck why he held me. I hoped that Ken could do this for K-lynn, she'll need it with all these headaches she's had, it might help her too.

"That was an amazing song, love." Edward whispered in my ear. "And I'm so sorry you had to go threw with that." I nodded into his neck and cried harder, he just held me closer.

I heard the door close and pulled myself slightly away from Edward's cold neck. I saw that Mrs. Omstead had left the room to give us a moment. I was thankful that she did that, I didn't need her to see this.

Just then I heard the bell ring, I lifted my head to look at the clock, 2:20 already? Time truly dose pass by quickly. I felt Edward life me up form the piano bench and into his arms. He grabbed our bags and my guitar, after putting it in its case, and carried me and all our stuff outside to his car.

Alice was already out in the back seat when we got there. Edward set me down in the passenger seat and put my guitar in the back with Alice, then he put all our bags and other junk into the trunk. After he closed the trunk and drove off. I put down my window slightly to help calm me down, it really did work with the cold air on my face.

"Alice," I said after a few minutes. "Can you see how K-lynn's doing?" I asked. I watched as her eyes glazed over as she looked into the future. She gasped as she came out of her vision, but just before she could say anything, my phone rang. It read that it was from K-lynn.

"K-lynn?" I said.

"Bella, its Ken, K-lynn and I are back at your place, and that migraine came back, she just started screaming, and now, she won't stop." He said, extremely worried.  
"Hang on Ken, we're on our way home, we'll call Carlisle." I said is a rush back to him.

"Hurry." He begged before the line went dead.

"Edward!-" But before I could finish my sentence, he was already speeding down the road back to our house.

We made it back in less then a minute. I saw Alice run into the house before I could even open my door. As soon as it was open, Edward picked me up and ran me into the house where I could hear my sister's screams of pain. I didn't bother to complain to him about being carried, I needed to get to my sister as fast as I could, so if Edward had to carry me, so be it.

Edward carried me down into the basement, or K-lynn's room, where he screams had emanated from. Edward set me down on my feet, but held me close to his chest, and that I was thankful for. I was going to fall if he let me fall on my own. Here I was, watching my sister scream as if she was dying on her bed, right in from of me. Her fists were clenched in the bed spread, she was curled up into a ball, laying on her side, and trying to mute her scream in the pillow next to her head. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched her from my spot, and could do nothing.

I looked up at Edward to see how he was dealing. He was staring at me, like he was trying to read my mind again. Just as I turned to look at my sister again, she started to scream even louder. I ran from Edward's side and tried to pull her up in my lap to sooth her, but she just screamed harder.

"Edward!" I screamed over my sister, "Go get Carlisle, please!" He nodded and when I blinked again, he was gone. After a few seconds though, K-lynn surprised me by quieting down. Her screams didn't stop, but they were softer then before. Alice then came over to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle and Edward will be here in ten seconds." She said over my sister's quieted screams. Just like she had seen, Carlisle and Edward were here.

"I believe I know what is wrong, but I have to test a theory, which will cause her to scream like that again." Carlisle said. I didn't want to do if it would hurt K-lynn again, but if it would help figure this out…

"K-lynn, what do you think?" I asked by her head.

"Do it!" She cried. "Just make it stop!" I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and nodded to her, and then to Carlisle. He nodded back to me before whispering in Edward's ear. Edward looked surprised by what ever Carlisle told him, then he stared hard at me. Maybe it has something to do with how my mind can't be read by Edward.

Just then my sister let out an ear piecing scream and I flinched away from her side. Edward looked back to Carlisle after that and I saw that my sister quieted quickly after. Was it Edward's mind reading?

"Well, that clears up a lot, Edward don't under any circumstance try to read either of the girl's minds. I don't know all the details yet, but it has something do with the mental shield you have that surrounds your mind Bella, and by being a blood relative of K-lynn, your power protects her as well. But when Edward tries to read your mind, it can't get into your head, so it repels Edward's mind reading, but the price is that a negative response that physically hurt the inside of K-lynn brain." Carlisle explained. I felt so bad then, I helped do this to K-lynn, my own sister!

"And don't even think of blaming yourselves you two." Carlisle said sternly to the two of us. "Edward you can't blame yourself because you didn't know, and without knowing, we make mistakes, no that you do, I know you won't try again. Bella, you can't blame yourself either because you have no control over this second power you have along with the power of water and ice, so just relax and we'll try to let this all blow over. I'm also going to have you two stay over at our place again to monitor K-lynn, is that alright?" I nodded my head as some tears fell from my eyes and I tried so hard to swallow.

I quickly ran upstairs to call Dad and let him know of what was going on. He quickly agreed and hopped that K-lynn would get better soon, and that he would stop by in the morning after she got some sleep.

I had Alice run up and get some _comfortable_ clothes for K-lynn, and even though Alice didn't like the clothes, which were violet sweat pants and a black strapped shirt, she let it slide with what happened today. I ran up and grabbed myself a set of gray sweat pants and baggy old blue shirt for tomorrow and I also grabbed both K-lynn's and my laptops (knowing she'd want to work on it in the morning.)

It was only seven when we got over to the Cullen's place, but even though it wasn't really late, I was really tired. Esme was nice enough to make me a small grilled chess and ham sandwich before letting me head off to bed, in Edward's room. When I got up in his room, he was already spread out on his bed, listening to music, of course. I smiled and headed for the couch, not wanting to disturb him, but just as I got to the side of the couch, Edward pulled me back toward the bed from behind. I laughed as he laid me down on the bed next to him, right before I felt myself drift away into sleep.

**Witch's Note!**

**Hey guys, sorry I was sick part of the week, so I could really do anything, even writing. But here was the next chapter. Like it? Don't? lists your comments in a review and let me know, oh and next chapter is going to a Alice fashion drama with some of K-lynn favorite things, not telling anything else! Review!!!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. Don’t Touch My Stuff Alice!

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 8: Don't Touch My Stuff Alice!_

**Bella's Point of View:**

To say that I wasn't worried about my sister threw out the night would be a huge lie on my part. I might not have been awake, but I could feel the pain my sister felt as she slept it off in the night. And I'm so scared now, K-lynn might have been the child like one of us, but she was always the one to look after me. It was her who held me when I cried, and she beat the crap out of people who ever tried to do anything to me.

I sat up in Edward's bed, he was gone now, but only to get dressed. The clock had read 5:49 on his stand. I quickly got up and walked to head out the door. I just want to check in on K-lynn, to see if she was still asleep, and if not, I couldn't tell with all my worry which just made it worse, and see if she would be alright with just Esme and the older Cullen kids with her today.

I quietly walked over to Ken's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled, then moved away without a word. I was glad that Ken understood that, it would be hard to stand there in the hallway, explaining why you need to take to your sister. I didn't get to stay long though.

K-lynn was still fast asleep, she seamed at peace, but hopefully nothing happened in the night. Midnight sat on the end of their bed, her whole body curled around K-lynn's feet.

"Was she quiet threw-out the night Ken?" I asked.

He nodded, softly touching the sides of her face with his fingers. She leaned into them and smiled before her unconscious body lifted a hand to bring him closer. He smiled and not only let her have his arm, but got into bed with her and placed her on his chest. She sighed in content and snuggled into his chest, and that was my cue to leave. As quietly as I could, I hurried out of the room and headed toward Edward's room to get ready for another day at school.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ken though. He had to dwell at school, all by himself (not including us), and spend a good portion of the day without K-lynn. Alice would be in the same boat, another day without Jasper, but somehow she could always make it work, with her energy and love of the mall and a good sale.

After pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and blue strapped shirt, I headed downstairs as fast as I could to get threw breakfast and spend as much time with Edward as I could before school started today. Just as I rushed into the kitchen, I saw Esme placing down my plate of breakfast, blueberry pancakes, my favorite.

I eagerly sat down at the isle and wolfed down my food. Esme was a phenomenal cook, even if she hasn't eaten or really cooked in nearly one hundred years. I hardly notice, nearly halfway done with my food, a soft chuckle behind me. I turned around after I swallowed, there was Edward, standing in the doorframe, laughing at the way I ate my breakfast.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a mouth full of food, not bothering to swallow it first.

"Oh nothing." He chuckled. I swallowed my food and let out a 'hump' before turning away from him and continued to eat my breakfast. He still was chuckling, so I decided to have just a little fun.

"You know Edward, I can see a lot of cold nights for you. Where you stand on the outside of my window and silently plead me to let you in the window, and wish you never did laugh at me in the morning." I said smugly. Edward stopped chuckling and stared at me wide eyes.

"Forgive me Bella," He begged. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." I turned away from him, not to still show that I was mad, which I wasn't, but I had to hide me laughter. I couldn't take it any long and burst out laughing, thus falling to the floor. Edward caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Only you Bella." He sighed. He pulled me up against his chest and ran us out to the car. I didn't really know where he was taking me, but for some reason, I had this feeling that he wasn't going to do anything. And I was right.

He pulled up into the school parking lot and pulled me into a make out session. To be honest, I wasn't complaining, I loved having his lips on mine, having his body do close to mine. At times, I even wanted him to go further, but I know that now is not the right time. I'm not ready for that yet, in time I will be, and with Edward being so afraid of what might happen, he would wait forever for me.

But as for my sister, I have no clue what to think, ever. And to be honest, I _don't_ want to.

Hours passed by and soon we had the others pulling up in the Porsche. Ken looked so depressed right now it wasn't even funny.

"Don't worry Ken, it's only a couple hours." I said, trying to help him feel better. It did, but only a little bit, his eyes were still filled with sadness, but they were slightly brighter now.

"Thanks Bella." He said and walked with Alice toward the school. Edward and I soon joined them as we waited for our first class to come close to beginning. When the bell rang, I walked with Alice to Advance English 4 for first period, after kissing Edward good-bye.

I happen to enjoy this class the most of all my other classes, subject wise. I love having to read all these books and just remember what you read for a grade! It's the best, and at the moment, we're about to get the books that contain some of Shakespeare's writing. His style of writing is very interesting, the way it is in the old way of writing. I love this, and I hope that this will help me become a famous writer like K-lynn.

But English soon came and passed like nothing, and now I just have to survive the rest of the day.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

After I felt Ken leave my side to go to school, I couldn't sleep after. I kept tossing and turning, going to sleep, but then just waking back up. My head was pounding from yesterday, and I was starving. As if on cue, my stomach growled at me. I let out a sigh and got out of bed. Midnight made a move to follow but I told her not to and she could go get something to eat, her eyes were black again, as she fled out the window.

I kept on my sweat pants and shirt from last night and went down to see what I could get for breakfast. When I got down there, Emmett and Jasper were playing on the wii, Rosalie was reading a magazine, and Esme was in the kitchen, I hope not making my breakfast for me.

"Morning Esme." I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning K-lynn. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

"You don't have to make me anything." I said, my stomach disagreed. Esme laughed.

"Sound like you two are having a disagreement." She giggled. I let out a sigh.

"Umm, I guess I'll have a bagel with olive cheese or cream cheese if it's not a problem." I said.

"It's not a problem dear." She said sweetly, before turning around and making my breakfast.

It wasn't long until Esme had placed down my bagel in front of me. It was an everything bagel, my absolute fav, with green and red olive cheese spread on top. My favorite breakfast. I took a huge bit, it even had salt on it! The best breakfast ever, it could even compare to Bells' cooking.

"This is really good Esme, thank you." I said. She smiled.

"It was my pleasure." She said. She then pulled out some pills and out a couple in a cup of water and placed it down in font of me.

"These are energy pills, Carlisle told me to give them to you. It will help you headaches some and make you feel more like normal. But you will get extremely sleepy in a few hours." She explained.

"Works for me, my heads killing me." I took the cup and drowned the pills, drinking it all in only a few gulps. I thanked Esme and headed out into the living room where the other three were. I was careful to give them plenty of space and sit on the other side of the room. I didn't make a sound, I pretty sure a few times I didn't even breathe.

I saw that Rose knew I was here right away, she kept giving me these glances that said 'get out, you don't belong here' and it felt like it right now. Jasper I saw noticed me too, but was more clam about it. Ken had told me that he was having a difficult time with his dieting with the animals, but was able to hold himself together around me as long as I wasn't bleeding. I saw him take a shaky breath, before he relaxed and continued to play his game with Emmett. Emmett either was too into his game to notice me or was trying to keep his mind off of me by taking often to Jasper and making bets.

It all began to make me cry though, that I was pretty much alone here, that no one really cared. While my sister, Ken, Edward, Alice, Dad, and Carlisle were gone I felt alone. Esme might or might not care, but at the moment with my emotions all haywire, I don't know.

I saw Jasper look at me, or right he can read my emotions, I tried to whip away the tears, before he could see, but he did. I saw him talking to Emmett, then they both turned their head toward me. I hid my face in my arms, silently trying to calm myself down, but it didn't work.

"K-lynn?" I heard Emmett say. I looked up from my arms, he and Jasper were both looking right at me. "You want to play a few games?" He asked.

"You guys don't have to include me if you don't want to." I said quietly.

"Both Jazz and I insist." He pushed. I let out a shaky sigh before walking over to them at the wii.

**Emmett's Point of View:**

K-lynn walked over to us really slowly, and her eyes were really red from crying. And I can understand why. Rose has been sending her death glances ever since she first saw K-lynn. I know that Rose is jealous, of not only their beauty and powers, she also jealous of their humanity. She wants to be human again. She wants us to have kids and live our lives. I wish I could do something for her, but I can't. But I can help her hopefully be a better person and be nicer to K-lynn and Bella. And that starts with me being nice to her.

K-lynn sat down cautiously between me and Jazz. I don't blame her, if I was in her position I would be scared too. Not of what we are of course, but of how we feel of each other.

"So what are we playing?" K-lynn asked nervously. I laughed.

"What ever you want to play. Go pick one of the games and we'll teach you how to play." I said. She nodded and went over to the millions of games we had piled up next to the TV. I saw Rose give the two of us the evil eye, but it didn't matter. K-lynn needed some fun, and what other way to do it then spend most of the day playing with the guy who is the most fun in the entire house!

"Did you pick one?" I asked her. She nodded and sat back down between us.

"I picked out this Mario game, I always loved them when I was little. It was cute and funny, and it always made my sister and I laugh." She explained while looking at the game. I carefully took the game from her hands and pulled the disk out and started up the game.

After the game loaded up I showed her all the controls for the game, and let her play on her own for a bit, sometimes giving her hints about where to go. She would smile every time she got to the end of a challenge, then headed on to the next one. For a human, she had mad skill at this game. She made it seam like it was so easy, when Jazz and I spend days or even weeks and mouths trying to figure it out.

"Jazz, how long did it take us to get up to this level?" I asked him, winking behind K-lynn.

"Oh, I think it took us about a day for each level just about, since we couldn't figure anything out, and_ you_ didn't let us read the directions to tell us what did what." He said back. Well it was true, but we could have figure it out on are own, _Jazzy_ was just so stubborn.

I light giggle overshadowed my thoughts. I looked over at K-lynn who was doing her best to keep herself from laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked back at the game, but I wasn't going to let it go just yet. I reached for her sides and started to tickle her, but nothing happened. She was still, is she not ticklish? Please don't tell me she isn't.

"Oh I am ticklish, just not there." She said and looked back at her game. So I went for her feet, since she wasn't wearing anything on them. Still nothing.

"Wrong again." She whispered as she took on the head boss of world 4, she's already at world 4, and ending it! It took me and Jazz mouths to get that far! She dominated the world 4 boss and went on to world 5. Both my mouth and Jazz's were wide open in shock and amazement.

"Both of you need to close you mouths before flies settle in there." Rose snapped from behind us. I shut my mouth as told, but I glared back at my wife. She really needs to be nicer to K-lynn, after all, what did she do to Rose? Nothing is the answer.

I looked to see if K-lynn had been affected when Rose shouted, if she had noticed, Ken was going to kill Rose when he got home.

But to my surprise, she hadn't even looked up from the game. Whew! That was a close one. I couldn't believe it though when I looked at her score, she had already made it to world 6! After this one there was only going to be one more world then the game is beat! As more time passed, the further she got. Level by level, until she made it most of the way threw world 7. She was on the last castle, facing that guy with the spiky shell.

Thankfully Rose hadn't made another rude comment, which was good. Jazz and I kept cheering K-lynn on, as she got further, Esme even came in after a while to see what was going on, then smiled at the sight of _most_ of us getting along. Midnight came down soon after and sat right at K-lynn's feet, she didn't even notice until the break between levels that Midnight was there. She smiled at her before continuing on and facing the final battle, a jumbo sized spiky shell guy, three times the size of Mario.

K-lynn hit him with weapons she saved up and jumped on his head, upgraded Mario with little mushrooms and flowers and leaves that were just falling form the sky. I looked away for one second to look at Jazz in amazement, when I head the music for when you beat a level. She won, K-lynn won! A human beat the game in under a day, unbelievable.

It was good timing too, just when she finished and the credits went by, Esme called to K-lynn, "Lunch is ready!"

K-lynn set down the controller and turned to us. "Thanks guys, for letting me play you game." She said. I laughed and she smiled before walking into the other room.

"Welcome!" I shouted. I heard her laughter form the kitchen, which meant she head me, but who can't hear me? I'm the loudest guy in the house!

I saw Jazz pull out the Mario game and put in the racing game we had in before. It was quite a while before anything really happened, Jazz and I started to bet again, and Jazz and I won all the time, just repaying what we took.

What surprised me the most was when K-lynn came back out from the kitchen and she sat in between us again. I saw Midnight smile and she nudged K-lynn's foot. K-lynn patted her head before Midnight crawled onto her lap. It looked like K-lynn decided to just watch us now, which was fine, I bet she was getting tired anyway.

And I was right.

After a while, K-lynn's eye lids started to drop, until she got so tired, she fell asleep on my shoulder. I chuckled and paused the game me and Jazz were playing to take her up to bed. She was quiet the whole way, and slept soundly after I put her under the blankets. Midnight came up the stairs after us and laid down at her feet.

"Night K-lynn, see ya later." I whispered to her before closing her door.

**Karalynn's Point of View (a few hours after playing video games with the boys, 3:12)**

You ever felt it when you're so tired, but yet you can't fall back asleep. Well, welcome to my morning life.

I got out of bed and couldn't help but notice how cold it was, and that I was alone. Goose bumps soon were all over my arms, and still spreading. I ran to the shower and turned it on as hot as it could go, but when I got into the water, it still wasn't hot enough, it still felt cold to me. I used my power of heat to make it at a tempura that could melt metal, which reminds me. I pulled off my necklace and bracelets, putting them on Ken night stand so I knew where they were. I was afraid that they would melt in this type of heat, and I was right, it was even beginning to cause the metal in the shower to turn red form the heat.

Smoke was al around me, and for a normal human, they wouldn't be able to breath. I think it would be a lot easier for Jasper top breath if this heavy duty smoke was around all the time.

I soon heard a knock at the door, oh god, if its Ken, I think I'll scream. As much as I really like him, I don't really think I'm ready for him to see me naked yet.

"Who is it?" I asked nervously.

"Its Alice, so don't worry K-lynn. I brought some clothes for you to wear. I couldn't bring them in here unless Ken approved them that they would be what you liked, so these should be appropriate. Oh and can I come in?" I laughed, but let her in. I saw her gasp at the amount of smoke that was in the bathroom, she didn't dare to breathe with all this extreme smoke.

"Jesus K-lynn, what did you do in here, start a sonna?" She asked. I laughed and she looked surprised that I could breathe this stuff. She showed me the clothes and they didn't look half bad. It was a set of purple pajama pants with white poka dots, with a dark blue strapped top that came up just above my waist to show my belly button ring.

"Thanks Alice." I said to her. She smiled and walked out of the room, almost closing the door, but then she came back in.

"Oh and K-lynn, don't make it any hotter in here, unless you want to fall threw the floor and have the whole family to see you naked." I blushed a 'Bella blush' and hid under the water. I saw Alice laugh and finally walk out and close the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I relaxed in to my bath for a few more minutes before I finally got out.

I quickly got out of the bath and dried off before getting my night clothes on. I ran a brush I brought with me threw my hair and headed out the door. But when I got out there, I noticed that my necklace and bracelets were gone.

I ran all around the room, looking for them. I can't lose them. Dad got me that necklace when I was no more then four, before the divorce, and I got those bracelets from my great grandmother right before she died. I can't lose them, they mean everything to me, besides Ken.

I pretty much destroyed Ken's room looking for them. I couldn't breathe without them, it's like they were a piece of me, and just disappeared.

I saw Ken run into the bedroom and catch me before I fell to the floor, I was so out of mind, I couldn't think strait.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Necklace….bracelets…" I said as the tears fell form my eyes.

"What?" He asked. He tried to ask me again, but then my sister and Edward came up running into the room.

"What wrong sis?" Bells asked.

"Necklace….bracelets…" I repeated. At first I saw she didn't understand, but soon it hit her hard and fast when she looked at my bare neck and wrist.

"Did anyone come up into the room while you were in the bath?" Bells asked me. I nodded my head.

_Alice_. I said faintly in my head. Bella nodded and sent Edward out to find her.

"Don't worry sis. We'll get them back, I promise." Bella said as she took me in her arms, and I cried in them.

Edward soon came in, with Alice right behind him. In his hands were my necklace and bracelets. Bells handed me off to Ken, and I relaxed in his arms while Bells got my stuff from Edward's hands, then handed them to me.

"Why did you take them Alice?" Bella asked.

"There were so out of style, especially the bracelets, no one uses them anymore, and the necklace was ok but still not really good enough. So I took them and was going to throw them away, thinking that they were a 'wear only for a day' set of stuff to wear. I didn't know how special they were to K-lynn, and I am so sorry." She cried. "Can you forgive me?"

I looked up into her face and saw that she was telling the truth. I knew that she didn't mean to do that, it's just that they meant so much, it's like some close to me died if they were taken or gone.

"Yes Alice, I forgive you. But if I do leave out my stuff again…"

"Ask you before I touch it at all. Got it." She said. Spring back in her step as she headed out of the room. God, that was stressing. I grounded and fell back against Ken chest. Would you believe that after all these hours of just sleep and I just had a bath for who knows how long, I'm still tired!

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." Ken said. For once, I didn't argue. I let him pick me up and carefully tuck me under the covers, before getting in with me. I didn't even notice when Bella and Edward had left the room, and when Midnight got back.

"Where were you?" I asked her as my eye lids dropped.

_**Out hunting, yesterday's meal didn't quite satisfy me.**_ She said. I nodded and curled into Ken's chest, while Midnight curled into my lower legs.

And with that came the best night's sleep I ever had.

**Bella's Point of View:**

We were staying over at the Cullen's, again. Its not that I don't like it, it's that I wonder how long it's going to take for my Dad to figure that out. But so far that has failed to be seen, or brought up in subject.

I had gotten threw dinner, that Esme had made, after she begged me that she could make me something, and I agreed. I soon after changed into some blue pajamas, just like K-lynn's, and I went to spend time in Edward's room with him, kissing, listening to music, cuddling, and talking. It was a really nice night, overall.

Before long though my eye lids started to drop, and I began to dream, but this dream was no dream, it was a nightmare. I saw Dad out in the woods in the night, almost like tonight, out with his loaded rifle and his group, looking for a rabid animal that had killed a few people near the north of town.

I saw three vampires come out of the dark, but instead of killing them, they only scared the police off. All but Dad left, he was to brave to leave his post and run like the others.

I saw one of the vampires, who seamed to be a long haired blond, grabbed my Dad by the neck and held him up in the air.

"You smell that." He seethed. A red-head came out of the woods and smelled my Dad, nodding the blonde's words.

"There are three powerful scents on him, his own and two feminine scents that I could just die for." She said. "But yet the scent is so much the same as it is different, so it must be blood related, twin daughters perhaps."

"Lets hurry and find them, this might be the best meal that we've had in over 300 years." The blond said. I noticed that the black skinned one stayed quiet, but went along with them. I watched them take Dad away before I woke up covered in a cold sweat. Edward quickly put his arms around me and whispered in my ear that it was alright.

But was it?

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh no, trouble might be coming, is the dream real or a fluke, is Charlie really been taken or is his just sitting in his office, yelling at his computer? All questions will be answered next time. And get ready for some more drama! Review!!!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	9. What to Do?

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 9: What to Do?_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, breaking out in a cold sweat, and being scared out my pants for the first time in my life. Bella and I had had the same dream, only seconds ago, about our father being taken. I couldn't help but think that its true, after all, with both of our powers and the fact that the Cullen's aren't the only vampires in the world, made all the more reason to call Dad and see if he was ok.

I first started by calling the station, to see if he was there, they had replied that he went out with a group to check out a area reported a bear attack. I then tried to reach his cell, which came up as the answering machine. I could feel my sister looking threw my mind and memories and starting to panic.

"Tell Edward to calm Bella down." I whispered.

Ken, who had been silently by my side, nodded and talked to Edward under the radar or my ears. I felt my sister begin to clam down slightly, but it still was there, the fear for our father.

"It was just a dream K-lynn, calm down and try to go back to sleep ok?" He said.

I didn't want to go back to sleep, I wanted to see my Dad, but I wasn't going anywhere right now. I sighed in defeat and curled into Ken's chest and tried to go back to sleep. Key word, _tried._ I couldn't go balk to sleep, and I knew that Ken knew the whole time.

He then placed his mouth right next to my ear, whispering sweet words in my ear, and creasing the side of my face, while his other arm held me next to him.

After what seamed like forever, I felt my eye lids start to drop. I felt him smile against my ear and he continued his whispering in my ear, until I fell asleep.

**Bella's Point of View: **

I was so scared as I tried to sleep the rest of the night, even with Edward there, holding me for hours on end, it still didn't stop my mind from thinking and creating everything possible that could have happened to Dad. I had nightmares the entire night, wakening up every hour. Edward tried to sooth me by humming me to sleep, but it wasn't working. I finally gave up when the sun was just rising above the ground line.

K-lynn had an even worse then getting asleep then I did. She was only able to go back to sleep once after that dream, or nightmare. She's dead tired on her feet, and has been up since three this morning. Ken tried to get her back in to bed multiple times, but Carlisle advised against it, he had told him to give her space and let her calm herself down. Ken had agreed, but was still very worried.

I walked downstairs and watched K-lynn walk around, swaying like a drunk, like she was about ready to collapse, but she hung in there. She caught herself, and when she couldn't who ever was the closes to her, mostly Ken, caught her when she was about to fall over. She was like a zombie, and after she was put back on her feet, she'd just start pacing again.

"For Christ sake, K-lynn, SIT DOWN!" I yelled. She took one look at me before sitting down, but then she got up again, pacing all around the room. Ken finally walked over to her and pulled her down, in his arms, on the couch.

"Listen, it's already about seven now, so we'll call Dad in a bit. I'm sure he's fine. We're probably just having some problems with our powers that might be sending us these dreams." I said. K-lynn was about to reply when the Cullen's phone rang. It caused K-lynn and I to jump, and Carlisle got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said. Everyone was on the edge of our seats, waiting for the reply.

"Oh hello, Charlie. To what do I own this phone call?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, they called in a few hours ago, in the night, they both had some dream that scared them and they wanted to make sure that you were ok." He answered to what ever Dad had said.

"Yes I'll put them on, which one do you want to talk to first?" He asked.

"Then I guess I'll put K-lynn on first then, she's been pacing no-stop since about three this morning." Carlisle said and handed the phone off to my sister. I opened my mind to my sister's and listened to my Dad speak to her.

"Daddy, are you ok." K-lynn asked, the question she so desperately wanted answered since last night.

"I'm fine honey," We both let out a sigh of relief. "There was more then one bear in the area, and I had mostly new recruits with me, which is why they all ran off. I was able to get away, and I had another group take care of the bare. I'm back at the station now and filling out some papers. I'll be done in a few hours and when I get I'll take a quick nap on the couch, and then tonight maybe we can go out to dinner. Does that sound ok to you?" Dad said.

"Just let me ask Bells Dad, then after I hear what she says, I'll put her on." K-lynn said.

_What do you think Bells? _K-lynn thought.

_It would make me feel better if we saw him tonight, I say yes. Besides, we're sleeping at our home tonight._ I thought.

K-lynn nodded and pulled the phone back to her ear. "Bells says it's ok, besides we're sleeping at home tonight, the Cullen's have to go help some relatives in Alaska for a few days." She said. I didn't know anything about this! I turned to Edward to get an answer, but he gave a look as if to say 'I'll tell you later.'

"Alright, I'll see you tonight K-lynn." She said her good bye to him and handed me the phone.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bellsie, it's me. I'm ok. There is nothing to worry about." He said.

"But it seamed so real…" I cried.

"I know it honey, but it's ok. I'm really sorry, but I need to get back to this paper work, but I'll see you tonight. Ok?" He said in a sad voice. I chocked back a sob and nodded my head.

"Ok." I said in a shaky voice.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you girls tonight." And with that he hung up. I couldn't help but feel that there was still something off about this, about Dad.

_I feel it too._ K-lynn thought. _I'll ask Alice in a bit if she can check the future for him and see what happens._ I nodded at her thoughts and then turned to Edward.

"So what is this about you going away today, to Alaska?" I questioned. He let out a sigh.

"It's nothing Love, we're just visiting our extended family in Denali. Carlisle wants to do some research there on some legends they have stored and we'll just be with the family there. We'll only be gone a few days, love. We'll be back before you know it." He explained, but there was some look in his eye that said he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding from me Edward? And don't tell me you're not hiding anything, because I can see that you are." I growled. He looked a taken back but kept silent.

"I'll tell you Bellsie," Emmett said. Edward charged at him, but missed by a hair. I watched Alice and Jasper grab on to him and hold him down while Emmett walked over to me. Grins on all of there faces.

"Eddie has an admirer in Denali, her name is Tanya, leader of the coven, but you don't have to worry about Eddie doing anything with her, he doesn't like her and he's too much of a prude."

I guess Edward didn't want me to freak out over this as well as what just happened last night, with all this drama. I understand, but he still shouldn't keep things from me.

"What else should I know about her and her coven?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest to keep myself from losing my temper.

"She has the power of seduction. Men flock at her like birds with bread. She uses her powers on one man, but never can get his attention." Emmett said, letting his eyes roll in the direction of Edward.

"The rest of her coven," Alice began to say. "Are a lot different then their leader. Irina, one of Tanya's sisters, is very distant at first, but that changes over time. Katie, Tanya's other sister, had a very bubbly personality and is like me in a way with fashion. Then there is the only set of mates in the coven, Carmen and Eleazar, who are both very sweet. And in a way like Esme and Carlisle. So nothing to worry about Bells." I could only nod at her words. I didn't want Edward to leave, but if he had no feelings for this girl, then it's ok, so long as he keeps his distance from her (if he can).

"When will you be back?" K-lynn asked.

"By this weekend probably." Ken said.

"When are you leaving today?" I asked wearingly. They all looked reluctant to answer.

"Now," Rose said, ignoring the looks she got from her family. "We're leaving now. We promised them we'd be there before nightfall, and if we don't get going soon, it will be very late then. And you two said you'd be fine here, so there is nothing to worry about. Now lets get going before we have to stay instead of go." Her whole family was shocked at what she said, but K-lynn and I knew that this would happen soon.

It could just be that she hates that we have what she doesn't, and we're giving it up to be with vampires, like her. This was actually the first time that she's talked to us, ever I think. I knew that she wanted to say something to us to hurt us, but I thought she's do it when her family wasn't around.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled, completely shocked by the behavior of her daughter.

"No, its ok Esme." The whole family stared at K-lynn. "We'll leave now so you can get going, we'll see you when you get back. Come on Bells, Midnight." I followed K-lynn outside toward her truck and got in the passenger side. K-lynn whistled for Midnight and she came running and jumped into the back seat.

This was actually the first time I've seen Midnight this morning. She was so quiet while we all talked, it was almost as if she wasn't there. And I felt totally ashamed for that. Midnight is apart of our family now, and I can't even get out of my head to see that she's there.

"Midnight, I'm sorry I didn't say good morning to you earlier, so good morning, and how are you this morning?" I asked.

_**It's quiet alright Miss Bella. I saw that you were not well this morning and knew it had something to do with that dream you and Miss K-lynn had last night. So it is fine. But as for your other question, I was fine until that blond woman mouthed off to **__**my**__** family.**_ She said. I looked back at her and saw her shoulders shake with anger. I slowly let my hand get closer to her and when I reached her head, I scratched in a spot she like, she began wagging her tail and leading into my touch.

"It's alright Midnight, it's over now, and we can just enjoy the day. Well…you and K-lynn can, I have school." I said disappointed.

"No you don't, your skipping today, and I have to say even Dad would agree after what happened last night. So we're having a girl's day out." K-lynn said, her energy right back where it should be.

"Oh and Midnight, you don't have to call us 'Miss', it's really not necessary." I said.

"But I wish too, Miss Bella." She whinnied.

"Don't bother Bells, I tried for a while to get her to stop saying that, but just be glad I got her out of calling us 'Master', took me a while, but I did it." K-lynn grinned.

"Ok then, well..." I was caught off by my cell ringing. I pulled it out and saw that it was Edward.

I let out a sigh. "Pull over K-lynn, and get ready." She did as told and I finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella I'm so sorry." Edward said quickly.

"Edward-" He cut me off.  
"Rose had no right to do that to you and all of us are very sorry."

"Edward-"

"Bella please forgive me, I should have stopped her I should have know, I-" I had finally had it.

"EDWARD, SHUT UP!" I screamed. I saw that K-lynn and Midnight had both flinched at my voice, surprised that I had just yelled at Edward. Beautiful silence was on the other end. Just then heard K-lynn cell go off. She ripped it out of her pocket, but didn't even give Ken a chance to speak.

"If you're just going to go on about how you should have stop Rose and never give me a chance to speak, then hand up right now." She said in a deadly voice. Not one word came out of her receiver.

"Bells, put it on speaker." She said. I nodded and did as told.

"Now listen up boys, cuz I'm only going to say this once. We don't care about what Rosalie said. That in the past, and stop trying to take the blame when you had nothing to do with it. You can call us back in a few hours after we've cooled of, we'll see you later." Before they had a chance to say anything, we both hung up on them.

We both let out a groan and K-lynn pulled back out into the road. I think that was the worse conversation I've had with Edward since we got together.

"Ditto Bells, I feel the same way." K-lynn said. "But let's put that in the past and go do something. How about a walk in the Forks Park? Its said to be really great this time of year."

"Sounds good to me. What about you Midnight?" I asked.

_**Park?**_ She questioned.

"You'll see when we get there." K-lynn said. She pulled into the parking area and we all got out. Midnight slowly got out of the back and took in her surroundings. Thankfully it was cloudy again today, we can't risk getting caught with a dog that sparkling head to toe.

_**This place is beautiful. **_She said. We began walking over to the path, when we noticed that Midnight hadn't moved from her spot. K-lynn whistled to her and she came running. K-lynn and I laughed and we continued on our walk in the park, Midnight at out toes.

Even thought it was cloudy, the weather was nice. Kids were play tag and running around the place. Couples were sitting on benches, kissing and hugging each other. It made me feel bad about what I had last said to Edward. I had yelled at him and then let my sister do the talking for me. I'll call him in a few hours, once we've cooled down.

I just then noticed some kids running toward us.

"That's such a cute doggie!" A little girl said. "Can I pet her?"

All the little kids then wanted to do the same thing after the girl asked the question. I looked down at Midnight, seeing how she was handling this, she seamed to be ok. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Its ok you guys, just be gentle and slow with how you move, she's a little shy." K-lynn said. I bet the kids didn't even listen to her, they all ran toward Midnight and started petting her, say she was a good girl.

K-lynn and I laughed and we took a spot on a bench to sit down, and watch Midnight so that the kids don't get hurt. The kids absolutely adored her, and it was quite a while, maybe a few hours before a voice called out.

"Kids, its time to get going!" A mother called out in our direction. I heard the kids groan, but obeyed the woman and walked toward her. The woman came over to us picked the little girl in her arms.

"I hope they weren't to much trouble, were they?" She questioned.

"Not at all," I said. "I think Midnight actually enjoyed today with the kids, thank you for letting them play with her."

"It was wonderful to have them out of my hair for a little bit, thank you for watching them. Lets go kids!" She yelled. The children followed after her and I turned to look at Midnight.  
"Good job." I whispered. Midnight nodded and curled into K-lynn's legs. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting behind the clouds, giving it a violet, sunset red color to the sky.

"Its been quiet a while since I yelled at Edward. I'm going to call him, it might be good for you to do the same." I said K-lynn nodded and pulled out her cell, calling Ken. I walked away to given them some privacy and called Edward.

"Hello." His voice said sadly.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked. I heard him gasp before he started to say he was sorry a million times over.

"Edward, please let me talk to you for a minute, then you can say what you want, ok?" He agreed and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was wound up with the dream about my Dad, and Rosalie wasn't helping much with what she had to say. But I was stressing, and I need time to cool off, but I'm better now. Now what do you want to say?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, Alice explained to me from talking to Jazz about how you were feeling, and I was an ass about it. That and she said that what Emmett said about Tanya didn't help either." I flinched when he said her name. "But I really do understand this now, but this is all new to me. I never had a girlfriend, even as a human, but if you give me another chance, I'll set things right." He explained, pouring his heart out right there.

"Edward, next time just tell me to ease the pain, ok? So that it won't hurt as much next time."

"I swear, my Bella." He promised.

"I have to go now, it looks like K-lynn is ready to go see Dad, I am too. I'll call you later tonight if I'm no tired, and I'll also call you in the morning around seven, sound good?" I asked.

"It sounds wonder my Bella, I will wait to hear your sweet voice again." He said, ever so sweetly, before I hung up.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I had just gotten off the phone with Ken at the same time Bells had gotten off with her 'Sweet Edward.' And I was so _not_ spying, I was just looking in her head.

I called Bella and Midnight over and we all got back into the truck, and headed for this new dinner Dad had sent me directions to. But when we looked at the place that was supposed to be where we were eating, we were just in the middle of an alley.

"Did we get the wrong address?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, I'm not the best with direction, but I know my way around little Forks." I said.

_**Call your father, he will know.**_ Midnight said.

I nodded and pulled out my cell and called my Dad's number. I heard the ring of my own phone as I waited, but then off in the distance, I heard a ring tone, Dad's work phone.

"K-lynn, what's going on?" Bella asked while she tried to hold back tear, and I did as well.

"We need to get help." I said. Bella nodded and we ran to the truck. Just as we were about to reach it, I heard Midnight yelp behind me. I turned around in a heart beat and looked into the dark where I head multiple growling sounds coming from.

I snapped my fingers to get a flame in the palm of my hand, and then I didn't want to see anymore. Three vampires stood, my father's cell phone in one of their hands, and Midnight was surrounded by them.

She charged at them, and was able to knock the red-haired one down, but the dark skinned one was one step ahead and slammed Midnight into the cold ground. She whinnied as she tried to break free, but nothing worked.

"MIDNIGHT!" We both screamed. I watched the vampires who were not fighting Midnight came closer to us. The red-head one, the mist of a blur, grabbed Bella and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. The blond did the same to me.

I felt the blond one bite into my neck and I screamed. When I did I felt my blood get really hot, and the blond vampire ripped his teeth out of my neck.  
"Don't drink her yet Victoria." The blond vampire said.

"Why James, is it that you want this one that I hold to drink?" She questioned.

"No my wicked love, their blood is beyond imaginable, but as she tried to fight back, her blood turned into fire, like a poison to us. Her sister would possibly be no different, maybe be the opposite and freeze us. We'll take them back to our temporary home and see how long it takes for their blood to go back to normal so that we may drink." James said.

"What about the dog?" The dark skinned one asked.

"We'll just have to take it with us Laurent, if we let it go, it may very well kill us when our backs are turned." Laurent nodded and picked up midnight by her four paws. Victoria threw Bella over her shoulder and James did the same to me. They ran us threw the woods, until we were almost outside of Washington state itself, heading into Oregon.

They took us into an old abandon mansion and threw us into the basement. Laurent walked down the stairs, still holding Midnight, and sat down in the far corner of the room, holding her so she wouldn't get away.

I felt the blood slowly ride down my neck form where James had bitten me. I let my fingers slide over the blood and felt how warm it was, even though it was not still in my body. I pulled my fingers back and saw that my blood had a bright red glow, almost the color of molten lava.

I got up and ran over to my sister's side, her head was bleeding, badly I might add, but her blood was like mine in a way, it gave off the glow of a liquefied crystal.

"Are you ok Bells?" I asked.

"I think so." She groaned. "But my head firkin hurts."

"I know." I whispered. I looked over at the dark skinned vampire, Laurent, I believe his name was.

"Where is our father?" Bella spoke quietly. Laurent looked up from where he watched Midnight to face us.

"He's the lump of trash you're sitting, if we're lucky, he might still be alive for us to feed on later." He said with no emotion, yet it still sounded smug like.

I quickly got off Dad and pulled his head into my lap.  
"Daddy?" I cried. He slowly opened his eyes, but as soon as he did, tears began to steam down his face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. It was the last thing he said before he passed out. Bells and I cried as we held him, hoping he would walk up again.

**Author's Note:**

**Uh oh…**

**Review! Hurry people, before the unthinkable happens!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Run

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 10: Run!_

**Edward's Point of View:**

It was deep into the night before I had given up hope for Bella's phone call. She must have been too tired to call. But that's ok, if she needs rest, she can have it, as long as she's well.

Although, Ken has been more worried then I have. Karalynn promised no matter what that she would call him between seven and midnight, and right now its one in the morning. It's not like her to forget to call.

Ken got so worried that he went to Alice to see if she could see where the girls were, they must have gone down to the wolves place, because she can't see them. Ken didn't think it was the wolves though. He decided to wait about an hour then call the reservation to see if she was there. But she probably is, I mean, where else could she be and not be seen by Alice?

Just then we heard Ken's cell go off. Apparently he got a text from K-lynn.

_Sorry I wasn't able to call, Bells and I stayed out late with Dad and just got too tired to call. But I'll call you when I get the chance, love ya!_

_K-lynn xoxoxo_

To say that the text was weird was obviously not detailed enough. Since when does K-lynn use the marks 'x' and 'o', and why didn't she say anything about Midnight. The dog is practically attached to her at the back of her heel, and she always talks about her when she can, even Bella does. Sometimes I'll hear Bella talking about her in her sleep, oh how I love to watch her sleep ad hear her voice.

"Ed, I'm not the only one who sees how wrong this is right?" Ken asked me.

"Maybe she just got into that habit of using them, I'm no offence or anything, but she is a little crazy, which does lead to a lot of her freak out moments." I said.

"It's no problem Ed, but K-lynn would never do this, she hates really 'anything is like clingy or mushy'. Her words, not mine. And I got this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." He sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not, I mean, maybe she's stressed form all that's been happening." I guessed.

"Yeah, but Ed, you don't know K-lynn like I do. I know the small things that she hates and likes. And I know for a fact that she doesn't like to text. And she likes it better when I don't either. She told me that it gives her a feeling of insecurity when I text her like I just can't say it to her face or let her hear the emotion in my words. Again, her words, not mine. But this isn't K-lynn, someone else has her cell." He explained.

"Well 'Mr. Detective'. If you think you know so much, who has her cell?" Emmett called form the top of the stairs.

Both of our families looked in our direction. The whole Denali coven knew about our girls back home, but thought it was bad for not only them, but us. 'We could be killed' they told us, yet we ignored this every time, not to mention, Tanya has been following me, non stop since I got here. Ken usually would get in her way, but with him in freak out mode, I was on my own.

"I'm sure those girls of yours are just fine." Tanya said, coming up to stroke my arm, for the millionth time. "Just relax for a while, Eddie why don't go out to see a movie?" I cringed at the nickname slide off her tongue. I didn't care if Ken used 'Ed' as my nickname, because it wasn't as bad, but 'Eddie'! Come on, you can think of something better right?

"No thank you Tanya, Ken and I need to do a few things, _alone_." I added on at the end to get my point across. She seamed dumbstruck, but stepped back and I pulled Ken out of the house.

"Would it make you feel better if we paid the girls a little visit?" I asked Ken.

"Extremely." He breathed out a sigh of relief and we started running back to Forks.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It had been a few hours since we had been taken by our father's captors. And due to Dad being so observant like us, we had to tell him everything. So now he knew everything about the world of vampires that we knew, about our powers, and slowly he was getting better. His neck had been cut open, but Bells had been able to create new veins in his skin, made of a un melt able ice, while I used my fire ability to warm up the side of his neck, to keep the area there from getting frost bite and dying, thus killing my Dad.

Laurent has been watching us since we were down here too. Midnight was still in his arms, unable to break free of his grip on her paws. He seamed to be watching us very closely, very aware of our powers, and still watching our blood to see if there was any change in it. To see if it was ready to drink. He watched as our blood would stem or frigid air would release into the air. And when ever he though it had gone away, he would start to move, but it put me and Bells on edge, causing our blood to turn back into its frigid or burning state.

I watched the sky threw the window that was above my head. The moon was starting to set in the west, and I could see the stars slowly disappearing. I knew form that, dawn was coming in the next few hours. I don't even know if we will live that long. That James guy looked like he's really hungry, I bet he'll find some way to lose the burn and ice in our veins.

We also have no way to connect with anyone, the woman, Victoria had taken out phones in the night, looking just as hungry as her mate. If I knew how to do it with our powers, I would have done it before now, some way to get help from the boys, because if we don't get any help soon, we're all going to die.

_Sis, I hear footsteps upstairs, its sounds like they're coming!_ My sister screamed at me in our heads.

Just as she had said, I could hear the heavy footsteps of James, Laurent heard it too, because he got up form his spot and backed away from the steps and us.

The door of the basement opened and the two of them came down. Both of them had a hungry look on their faces, their eyes were a pitch black.

"Any changes?" James asked.

"Yes, but every time I was going to call to you, the two girls would notice my movement and their blood would turn back to the way it was before." Laurent said.

"I'm getting tired of waiting, I say we just eat them now." Victoria ran over to Bella's side and sunk her teeth in to her neck, but Bella's blood was still thick with the frigid cold that was in her blood stream. Victoria screamed before ripping her teeth away from Bella's neck and spiting out her blood.

"I told you to wait, my love." James said calmly. Victoria glared at him, but said nothing and kept spiting out her blood.

"Are all their bloods poisoned?" She questioned.

"Both girls are, but not the father." James said quietly. I gasped and tried to get in the way, but it was too late.

James sunk his teeth into my Dad's neck, not flinching away from the blood because his was human blood, not poisoned like ours was. My Dad screamed and started to struggle but that only made James' grip on him tighter. I was so scared, my Dad was being killed right before me. I had to do something! I felt the fire build in the palm of my hand and threw it at James' head. His hair caught fire, beginning to burn him, causing him to drop my Dad onto the ground. Looking at my Dad for the last time, seeing his bloody form, before I felt myself black out, and my powers take over.

**Laurent's Point of View:**

I didn't truly want to hurt these girls and their father or dog, or even be apart of James and Victoria's games. But where else was I to go? I had no home, no money, and no way to start a life. And these girls, they might be the ones who can help me finally get away form James and Victoria, find a way to get a life of my own.

I watched the girl of the steaming blood, K-lynn as I believe she has been called, create a ball of fire in her hand, then throwing it a James. It caused James to drop the body of the father of the girl, he wasn't bleeding too badly, but I could smell the venom in his blood now. He started screaming as the venom began to eat away at his living body. And that was when I saw both of the girls lose their selves to what ever is inside of them.

What seamed to be tattoos formed on the surface of their skin. Each girl's tattoos were different, probably by the types of abilities they have. K-lynn seamed to have these fire red tattoos everywhere you looked on her skin, in the shape of what seamed to be lightning bolts. She turned her head towards James and Victoria and I saw her eyes, they were a bright, vibrant red, not one speck of what her eyes use to be.

Her sister, Bella I believe, had light blue tattoo that looked more in the shape of waves of water, that flowed all over her body. Her eyes, were a bright blue, and just like her sister's eyes, not one bit of her old eyes showed.

K-lynn crouched down like a vampire and charged at James, while in the mist of the charge, her body ignited in flames and tried to claw at James. James was fast, but the girl was faster, her finger extended into claws and took of his arm, burning the flesh of where the arm and shoulder were attached.

Bella had begun her attack on Victoria, being faster then James though, Victoria was able to get away fast enough that Bella was no able to give a severe blow. But she was, however, able to cut open the lower area of her torso, with the fearsome claws of ice that she now had for hands. Venom began to slide down Victoria's abdomen, as well as ice began to form where Bella had hit and was slicing up the rock hard skin there. Victoria hissed in pain before charging at them, James right at her side, they were ready to attack.

But Bella and K-lynn were ready for them. Bella moved back toward her changing father's side and created a shield of thick ice around the two of them. Fearing what K-lynn was then going to do, I jumped out of the side of the basement window and ran toward the forest line of trees, somehow surprised that I still carried the dog in my arms, like I wanted to protect it. I saw K-lynn's whole body turn a pure white before the house erupted in flames.

Victoria was blasted out of the house as she had just escaped death by a fraction of a second, James, however, didn't seam to make it. I watched as Victoria ran into the wood, sobbing over the loss of her eternal love, and planning the revenge of the girls who killed him.

I watched as all the flames of burning house disappeared and all that was left standing was K-lynn and the ice shield around her sister and father. I released the dog that I held in my arms and she ran to the side of her master. Curling into the side of K-lynn's legs, the dog seamed happy to be with them again.

"I'm sorry," I called out to them. "I had no where else to go then with them, I no longer wish to hunt humans, or play games as James did. I ask for forgiveness for my wrong doings."

The K-lynn girl was at my side in a blink of an eye and whispered in my ear. "Go north toward Denali, Alaska. There you will find a coven of vampires who will take you in teach you there ways of hunting animals. Go now, before anyone sees this place."

"Yes." I whispered. I got up off the ground and ran, not looking back. I had a new life now, and I was not going to waste it.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I could feel myself start to wake up from the darkness that had taken over by rage and anger. I could feel the frigid cold all around me, like I was placed at the artic. My vision was very hazy, but as I blinked my eyes, my vision became clearer.

I suddenly heard a scream, turning to my side, was my father, going threw the change. Blood had slipped out of both side of his neck, but refused to bleed further, for the venom had taken over, my Dad was changing into a vampire, and I could not do anything about it.

I lowered the ice walls around me to see what had happened. The house was gone, as if there was an explosion here. Then there was K-lynn off in the distance, covered in glowing red, lightning shaped like tattoos. I could still feel her rage threw the bond we shared. She turned to me, her eyes a deep glowing red, like blood red, before her eyes turned back to normal and the tattoos on her body faded to a normal tattoo, no longer glowing. And then she fell.

I saw that the vampire that had held Midnight had let her go or was killed, because she ran over to her side and carried her on her back to where Dad and I were. Only then did I notice that I had tattoos as well as my sister. A light blue that were in the shapes of waves in the ocean, still glowing a bright blue.

How was I to carry both my Dad and sister back to the house? It was an impossible task, for me at least.

_**I can carry your father, while you carry Miss K-lynn, Miss Bella.**_ Midnight said to me. That I think I can do that. Midnight brought K-lynn over to me and I got her on my back. Midnight then hurried over to my Dad's side and got him on her back. I knew we had to hurry, it was bad to transport a human while they were changing, I don't know exactly why, it was just something that Edward had told me.

The worst part about this is that we all can't be seen. We have to get back to Forks unnoticed by anyone. It was difficult, but not impossible. We were finally able to get back into Forks, but the hard art now was to get by everyone, sure there is a lot of woods, but by now, since its still early morning, no more then shortly after dawn, people would be out hiking in the woods for a few hours and kids would take walking paths in the woods to get to the schools.

And we did have some close calls where we almost ran into some people, a few form my school too. I was literally only two feet from the jackass Mike Newton, his back facing me, plus it made it harder to hide me because my tattoos were still glowing. But in the morning cloudy sky, it's not as bright as it would be. But Mike did notice the glow, we ran from there, he shouted out to find out who it was. Does he really think I would answer to his call? Not likely.

I let out a sigh of relief when we finally came to the Cullen house hold. I hurried and placed K-lynn up in Ken's room and found one of the spare rooms and placed Dad in there, with Midnight to watch him. After all that was settled, I ran downstairs to the nearest phone, I hadn't been able to contact Edward or any of the other Cullen's because our cells had been taken, and even after that they were destroyed in the fire.

I had no idea what the number of the Cullen's friends, or family was, so I just opted to call Edward. I dialed his number, but it was a good few rings before he answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella, what are you calling from our house for, did something happen?" He questioned.

"Yes, you and everyone else needs to come home as fast as you can, we were all attacked and Dad is in the first few hours of changing into a vampire. And K-lynn killed a vampire, almost killed another, and let the last one go. We need help, and I don't know what to do, the only one conscious right now besides me is Midnight." I explained.

"We'll be there in a few minutes love, Ken and I were already on our way home, missing the two of you. The rest of the family will be there in the evening." He said.

"Hurry Edward." I begged. We ended the call there and I waited for him to just come bursting threw the door, like he always did when he thought or knew that I was in danger.

I turned around to head up to Ken's room where K-lynn was, I froze in my place.

My father's blood was all over the floor leading up into the room where Midnight placed him, where his screams got louder and louder. It made me feel like just running from it all, to not have to feel this kind of pain, this disappear, but how would that show me in the eyes of my friends and family? It would make me look like a coward. But still it hurt so much. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball, crying in my own arms, wishing Edward would get here faster so I could be in his arms rather then be alone in my own.

It almost then felt like a dream, Edward's arms were around me, and the next thing I knew, I was off the ground in his arms. My hands instantly flew to rap themselves around his neck to keep form falling.

No words were needed to be said in this moment, I just needed him to be there with me, to calm my pain and sadness. I placed my head in the crock of his neck and breathed in his scent, it relaxed me, and yet, it helped me to release my deeper feelings. Tears hurt my eyes as they fell down the side of my face and onto Edward's neck. He pulled me closer and I sobbed harder.

I didn't even know how long I was in his arms before I felt him start to move. He carried up the stairs and into his room, placing me on his bed and getting in with me.

"Sleep, my love." He whispered. I curled my body into his, placing my head deeply into the side of his neck, trying to breathe in his scent to do away with my feelings of depression. I felt him do the same by placing his nose in my hair, breathing in deeply my scent. His grip on me tightened and I suddenly felt so close to him that nothing could break me free of his hold. It was enough to put me to sleep.

**Ken's Point of View:**

After Ed and I got into the house, I wanted so badly to see if K-lynn was ok, but I had no choice but to check on her father first, to see how far into the change he was, and if there was any way to reverse it.

But as soon as I stepped into the room Charlie had been placed in, I knew he was too far beyond reversing the changing. I could smell the venom already threw a good portion of his blood stream, he was going to become a vampire.

I grabbed some of Emmett's clothes and took them back to Charlie's room. I started by cleaning him up, scrubbing off all the blood, and getting the new clothes on him. But it wasn't an easy job. Under the pain of the venom and the transformation, he thrashed about in the bed as I tried to do anything.

Yet after about an hour, I was finally able to finish dressing him and then tossed out his old clothes. Alice would not be happy with what I chose for clothes for him, which was Emmett's hidden sweat pants he hides from Alice and a lose shirt of Emmett's Alice was planning on throwing away. But I can deal with Alice later.

After dealing with Charlie, I was finally done with what I could actually do for him. I could finally see of K-lynn was ok. I knew that she wasn't on the other end of the phone when she sent me that text, that it was someone else. I actually wonder what happened to her phone now, I think I might have to by her a new one.

Opening the door to my room, I found K-lynn spread out on the bed. Her clothes were torn and smelled of ashes. But those weren't what surprised me the most. Her body was covered in these marks, red marks, that cover her body from the frame of her face to the tips of her toes. Now I know that those marks weren't there before I left, but I couldn't help but look at them, they were beautiful on her. I don't know why but they just complete her, like they were needed to finish what she was. Where did they come from, and who hurt her and her family? I hope that when she wakes, she'll be able to give me some answers.

I pulled back the covers and placed her under them, then sliding in next to her. She felt me instantly and curled into my side. But as soon as she had gotten comfortable, her eyes shot open and she shot out of bed. She looked around the room, then looked at where she was, then at me.

"Ken?" She whispered.

"Hey beautiful." I leaned up and kissed her check. She smiled, but then her face changed to nervous when a thought cross her mind. She pulled her arms up from her sides and looked at her arms, and cried.

"It really did happen, didn't it?" She asked.

"What did happen, I only got here a hour ago or so." I replied. She nervously looked over at me, then she showed me her neck.

I just about went as crazy as a newborn then, her neck had been torn open, but healed over now, due to her powers.

"Our dream was really a connection with our Dad before he was taken by three vampires. After you guys left yesterday, we went to the address Dad had left for us, taking Midnight with us. But when we got there, it was only an old alley. I called Dad to see where he, and we were, but as my phone was ringing, his was too, no more them an alley over form us. The three of us ran back to the truck, but Midnight was pulled back into the dark alley. She tried to fight off the three vampires but couldn't. One of the male vampire bit into my neck, but apparently my blood was like poison to him, because he stopped drinking and ripped his teeth from me neck. He and the others took us back to there temporary home just on then border into Oregon. They kept us there for most of the night, and during this time, we tried to help Dad and heal his wounds, this was before venom got into him.

"Then when morning came, all three vampires came back to where they held us. The woman who was very impatient ran up to Bells and bit into her but sis the same as the male, James, when she tasted the ice frigid liquid in Bells' blood. But they realized that Dad's blood was human blood, and that they could drink it without being harmed. James bit into Dad's neck and began to drink. I had to help my Dad so I threw a fire ball at James' head and he dropped him, but venom from James' teeth had gotten into Dad's wound, it also didn't help that the night before he had also been bitten. And after that, it's kinda hard to explain.

"I kinda black out of my senses, but I knew I was fighting James. But it felt like something was awakening from inside me. That's when I felt the marks appear on my skin, then I felt the heat get hotter and hotter until my body erupted in flames and I attacked. I just wanted to kill him so badly for what he did to my family, that I felt myself get hotter then any possible substance ever, and I felt the flames explode around me.

"When I opened my eyes again I saw James was turned to dust, Victoria had escaped death by just a inch, the last vampire, who had no wishes to be apart of this, I let go and sent him up to Denali to try the vegetarian diet you all have. Then I felt myself get extremely tired, probably from the explosion, and I blacked out. Then I woke up in your arms." She explained.

To the extent of the moment, I didn't really care what happened, I just wanted her to be ok. I pulled her into my arms and held her close, I left for nearly one day, and she was almost killed.

"I'm never leaving you again." I vowed.

"Good, because I never want you to leave me again, I missed you to much. Plus who else is going to save me when a vampire attacks?" She grinned. I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised by this, but relaxed into my arms and deepened the kiss. Man I love this woman.

She abruptly pulled from my lips to my disappointment. But now I realized why, her Dad's screams were getting worse from the room on the next floor. She pulled out of my arms and ran out the room, I ran after her, all the way up to her father's room, and caught her before she hit the floor when she collapsed.

"Daddy?" She whispered before running from my arms over to his bed. His screams got louder as I saw that it had gotten threw his system, now he had to just get threw the change.

"All we can do is wait K-lynn. I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. In hated to see my fire angle cry, but there was nothing I could do, all we both could do was watch as her father screamed in pain, and the change went on.

**Author's Point of View:**

**Oh God. What do we have to deal with now? Charlie is changing. How is he going to take it after he wakes up? We'll see next time!**

**Review, and have a happy Thanks Giving Break!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. The Change & the Pack

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 11: The Change & the Pack_

**Charlie's Point of View:**

The burning, I could feel it tearing threw the flesh of my body. It was the only thing I cold feel. And the worst part was, it never ended.

Yet as my body was aflame, I could only think of my girls, my little angels. I knew how powerful they were, but I couldn't help but worry for them. They watched as those _vampires_ bit into my neck, they watched me wither in pain, and they watched me be taken in their dreams.

I don't even know where I was anymore, I was to far in pain to know. As much as I felt myself scream during the first day, I believe, I could hear the sounds of my little girl's cries as they sat next to me on the bed. This could have last for years and I wouldn't have known it.

And now all I could feel was my girls crying on my chest and my heart beat trying to rip itself form my chest.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Dad had been deep in his change since the other day. Form what the others told us when they came back was that it would take three days to complete the change. Dad was bitten on Tuesday at dawn, now it was Thursday night, and we were awaiting the morning when he would awaken. The whole Cullen coven asked- no, all but begged us to not be there when he woke, but we had proven to them that we could be there, and if Dad would attack, which I _know_ he won't, we would have the whole family to protect us, along with the powers that my sister and I possessed.

With each passing day, I have felt my powers further develop after the battle against James and Victoria. I was now more quick to anger, rage, aggression. Yet that was no surprise there, and the marks, they still linger on the surface of my skin. At times it would feel cold to me and I would often head to my own personal sonna to keep myself warm. Yet it wasn't enough, like my body wanted me to go someplace else, that was even warmer then that.

Bella had told me she felt the same thing, but it was backwards of course. She felt like she was in the middle of a blaze. She often had Edward sleep with her or would lean into him to feel the cold of his marble hard skin. As for how she felt, I notice she was calmer, yet that was no surprise either. She was often the one who would clam me down if I lost my temper, which only happened once in my defense! Ok maybe two, or three…

I was sitting my Dad's side as he laid there on the bed. He had stopped screaming the first night and went into a silent change. Carlisle had said it was rare for that to happen, they always scream for the whole transformation. Ken sat next to me, his hand held one of my own while my other gripped my Dad's hand tightly.

I jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. I turned and saw my sister walk in, her movements like the walking dead. She slowly took Dad's other hand as Edward held her other to support her.

Bella and I both could now almost hear as well as a vampire. We could hear our father's heart beat as it grew faster as the days went on threw his change.

"Only a few more hours K-lynn." Ken whispered to me. I nodded before a thought that I had never thought to ask came to my attention.

"Ken, a few of the people down on the Rez are werewolves right?" I asked. He looked to be surprised by the question, yet nodded.

"A few of them would be Sam Uley and Jacob Black, right?"

"Yes. But why is this important?"

"Because, Dad was best friends with Billy Black, Jacob's dad. With Dad becoming a vampire, it not only brings your treaty with them into question, but it might just put a end to Dad and Billy's friendship." Ken and Edward both looked at me with questioning eyes, yet left the question of where I got this information out of the way for now.

"Yes it bothers them, and Billy will be heart broken when he hears of Charlie's change. He might not be a wolf himself, but he is into the old way, that even thought we are good, he still believes that any vampire is a killer." Ken whispered.

"How long until they find out?"

"They're already guessing by now what might have happened. The chief of police, both his daughters, gone with out a trace. They are bound to expect that he either died or was changed into one of us. They're going to call us soon, it won't take long for them to fit the actions of what happened on the border and both your disappearances-"

A phone we all heard ringing form downstairs. I froze up in Ken's arms, and listened to Carlisle's feet cross the first floor to get to the phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle spoke.

"Carlisle, its Billy Black." I felt Ken tense up behind me, as did I.

"Hello Billy, to what is the reason I receive a call from you, not it not nice to talk to you old friend."

"You are not my friend Carlisle, but I have called because of the disappearance of Chief Swan and his two daughters. Where are they?"

"They are upstairs with Ken and Edward. Would you like to talk to them?" I curled back into Ken and he rapped his arms around me.

"Yes, I do, to see if the two of them are still alive. Put them on."

I heard Carlisle come up the stairs, but in mind, it could have been forever and I wouldn't have heard him. My emotions were all out of line, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together. Bells understood this and took the phone when Carlisle came up.

"Hello?" She said calmly.

"Hello Bella, its Billy, Charlie's friend on the Rez." He tried to make it a cheerful like voice.

"Hello Billy." Bells said in no different tone.

"I was just wondering if you and your sister could come down to the Rez for a bit. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you two."

"Like?"

"Like where your father is." He said, the stain in his voice to keep his calm was evident. "I haven't seen him since the other day, nor received a phone call for him in half a week."  
"We'll be down in a bit Billy, just give us a few minutes."

"I would offer you a ride, but my car has broken down and my son is fixing it at the moment."

"That's alright Billy, Good-bye." My sister hung up before he could say anything else.

"Why is it that he wouldn't come down here?" I asked. "Just because his car is broken, doesn't mean he can just _borrow_ from one of the kids down on the Rez. That and Jacob, his son, would have been down here faster in his Rabbit then anything to get down here."

"How do you know the pup?" Ken questioned.  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." I growled. I would never really act this way towards Ken, but I'm so out of it, it's not even funny. He looked at me with understanding in his eyes before taking my hand in his.

"He can't come down here due to the treaty, they would be on our land and we'd break out into war, when as we've worked so hard to bring peace here. He's the father of a werewolf. Now how do you know the pup?"

"When your Dad is best friends with his Dad, you meet and become friends. Jacob was one of our oldest friends, until Mom took us away. We lost contact with Jacob after that, well at least he did with me. He had a one track mind for a cretin sister of mine." I said. Bella looked at me, no anger showed in her eyes, for she knew I was saying it not to anger her, but to let the truth out.

"I never like him back thought," She said to us, mostly Edward, who had gone stiff and anger filled him, a growl in the back of his throat. "And I told him that after we had left. He was heart broken, but he excepted that fact and went on with his life. None of us have spoken to each other since, but I bet he still is going to be mad for us both being with vampires." Edward looked to have relaxed at that, but still was upset by that fact.

"Bells, we better go, _before_ Billy has the entire police force coming after us." I said. She nodded and followed me downstairs. As soon as I got to the door, Midnight whined at my feet, curling into my leg. I bent down to pet her.

"I'll be back in a bit. Be good while I'm gone, ok?"

_**Yes Miss K-lynn.**_ She said. She sat back down in the spot at my feet. I grabbed my light jacket and headed out to my truck. Bells got in the passenger seat next to me and I drove off to LaPush.

* * * *

When we reached LaPush and got to Billy's house, for all I knew, Jacob was outside working on his Dad's car. He picked up his head form under the hood to see us pull in.

"K-lynn! Bella!" He called. He ran over to us, but I was not part of this world anymore, now that Jacob had seen my sister. His eyes ranked on her body, it sickened me, and her. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it. He look furious that I ruined his 'undress Bella with my eyes' moment, but his eyes softened when my sister spoke.

"Jake, where's your dad? He asked us to come here." She said. His eyes turned dark and he turned away from us.

"Follow me, he's out on the beach." With that said he had already begun to walk away, faster then a normal human. What else did the werewolves posses in power?

Jacob led us down threw the woods, quiet a few times we had to stop, due to Bella tripping. After time passed, the forest changed into a sandy beach, the sky was now dusk, the sun just setting over the horizon. A bonfire was placed in the center of a large group of what looked to be the town's wolves in human form. Many of them I didn't know, for they were all new faces, and I haven't seen them since a young age.

"Bella, K-lynn, thank you for joining us." Billy said. He sat on the far end of the circle, on the other side of the fire.

"We came like you wanted, no what is it that you want?" I asked, irritated. Not bothering to take a seat by the fire.

"First off, it's best that you stay away-"

"If your just about to tell us to stay away from the Cullen's, then you are going to become a dead man." I growled.

"Please try to control yourself sister." Bella whispered to me. She placed on of her hands on my arm as to be ready to hold me back.

"You must understand, staying away from them is for the best." Billy tried to reason.

"And how is it the best?" My sister questioned. Billy looked hesitant to answer.

"Is it because you're werewolves and their vampires?" I said bitterly. All the wolves gasped around the fire. "Well guess what, there is no difference, you're hot, they're cold, you kill, and they kill. End of story." I turned to leave this place, but a large hand kept me from it.

"It's not that simple." Jacob growled, gripping my arm tighter. I could see that his temper was almost gone, good. I wanted him to lose control, I wanted him to make the first move, then I have the right to hurt, or even kill him. Is this extreme? I think not.

"Jacob please release my sister." Bella said in a dead like tone.

"So are so bitter towards them because they drink blood? You know, they do the best they can to keep up a vegetarian life. Where they haven't killed a human, and yet you still blame them for everything. You sicken me. Now let go of me _before _you become a pile of ashes." I yanked my arm out of Jacob's hand and grabbed my sister, pulling her into the woods behind me. The wolves made no move to stop me, except Jacob, who had his eyes set back on my sister.

"Please Bella, listen to reason." He begged.

"No Jacob, you listen. I sick of this _and_ I'm sick of _you_ gawking at me every five seconds. Now please step out of the way so we can go home." Bella said, her temper now rising, her fist turning white from clenching it.

"I can't let you leave, I _won't _let you leave." Jacob growled. And that's all he said before grabbing both of our arms and pulling us back toward his house. I did everything I possibly could without using my powers. The wolves didn't need to know about them.

He pulled us threw the front door and up the stairs. He put both our arms in his one hand and opened a door, his sisters' old room. He pushed the two of us in and closed the door. As soon as he closed it I heard a rustle on the other side of the door, moving of furniture. I rammed my body into the door, and was forced back by the blow. I got up from where I stood and tried again and again. Each time, ending with the same result. The door wouldn't budge. I cried as I continued to ram the door, until my body was so tried, it gave out on me and I fell to the ground.

Every time I tried to breathe hurt with each breath. My side was bruised to the point where it was black and blue. And I cried, I cried as my sister held me.

Some time had passed, and before I knew it, dusk had arrived, and I was out of my mind. A few times I had even opted to jump out the window, all times where my sister stopped me before I could even get to my feet.

We both soon herd a rustle outside the door. Bella came over and sat next to me on the floor, holding me back from killing who ever was at the door. The door opened and Jacob came in, holding some plastic plates filled with food. He set them on the floor, a few feet form us, before turning around and closing the door. As soon as it shut I grabbed the food and threw it at the door. I'd starve before I do anything for him.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

"So do I sister, so do I." Bella said softly. We cried in the arms of each other for a long time, until we heard the door being opened again. I got ready to pounce, but stop short when I saw it was a group of girls and women at the door.

"Don't be afraid." One of the older ones said. "We know of what the men did to you, and we wanted to help you flee. I'm Sue Clearwater, both of my children are wolves, one of them which will help you escape. My daughter, Leah, turned out to be a wolf, she will guide you to the border of the land of the vampires. Good luck to you, we will try to buy you some time and keep the men busy." Before I could say thanks, she and most of the women ran out of the room. Only one girl was left standing, the one, who I assumed to be Leah.

"We don't have much time, hurry." She said. Don't have to tell me twice, yet when I tried to get up, my side screamed in pain. I fell into my sister who tried to help me up, to no avail. Leah then stepped in and threw me over her shoulder, running down the steps and into the front yard, my truck only a few feet form us. She helped me into the back and Bella got into the passenger side. Leah started my truck and took off down the road, right out of the Rez.

"I can only take you to the border, after that I have to leave as fast as I can. The pack will be after me, most likely to kill me for betraying them." She said.

"You can't do that! Come with us onto the Cullen's land, they would except you, they won't judge you. You can't just let the pack have their way." I said, scared for this girl's-or wolf's life.

"I can't go on there land, the treaty-"

"We can make them let you in, they aren't mean enough to just let you be killed by your own kind." I yelled. She finally seamed to except that fact and kept driving. We heard the wolves close behind, but stopped dead when we passed the border. Leah kept on driving.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but what did happen to your dad? Billy's been saying things like that the Cullen's killed him, or set up another vampire to do it." She asked.

"It's fine, we understand your curiosity. We were attacked while our vampire friends were gone, by another group of vampires, ones not from around here." Bella said.

"Friends of your friends?" She questioned.

"No, never even knew anyone by their names. Our father was bitten, and I killed the man in charge, the woman escaped, and another who wished to not fight anymore and live by that life style went up North to learn the life of a vegetarian." I said tiredly.

"How did you kill a vampire?" She gasped.

"We'll show you later on Leah," Bells said. "But now is not the time, but I can say one thing, their battle was _hot_." I let out a single laugh, and then set my head on the car seat to try to go to sleep, but you know how things are, you just can't go to sleep.

"Bells, Leah, are we there yet?" I whined.

"Almost, go to sleep. We can bring you inside after we get home." Bells said.

"I want to, but I just can't. Its like I'm so tired, yet I can't sleep. You get what I'm saying?"

"I do, being a werewolf means you have to sleep a lot less, so most of the time, I feel like I'm dead on my feet, yet when I try to go to sleep, I have no luck entering the land of dreams." Leah said.

"Vampires have that problem to. Being technically 'dead' they don't sleep. Yet they wish they could dream." Bella added. The conversation closed after that, yet one question still hung in the back of my mind, unanswered.

"Leah, why did you help us? Aren't you part of the pack and have to agree with them?"

"Maybe I should have agreed with them," She sighed. "But what they did to you two was wrong, they couldn't see that holding you there would have not only hurt you two and your family, but also started a war between us, one that we would have lost."

"What makes you say you would have lost?" Bells asked.

"Because most of us are new pups, no more then a few mouths after our transformation, so young we hardly know how to fight." She said.

"You got to rebel." My sister noted. Leah nodded.

"Yes, and I've been waiting forever to do it."  
"Why?" I asked. Leah pulled it on our road and began driving into the woods.

"I was dating Sam Uley until he saw my cousin, who turned out to be his imprint. I knew that he belonged with her, but he just ran from me and never said good-bye. It hurt a lot, and Emily understands my pain. She told me she wished she could take it back and let Sam be with me, but I know my life's not with him. I know that you two came into my life to lead me down a different path. Hopefully a new life, and a better one." It was the last thing she said before we pulled into the circle and into the Cullen's driveway.

Bella got out first when Leah parked my truck, and Leah followed behind, opening my door and carrying me out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A _WOLF_ DOING HERE?" Rosalie screamed form the front door. All the rest of the Cullen's ran outside, Midnight ahead of all of them, whining at Leah's feet, wanting me. I let my hand fall down to her and licked it, and I scratched her head. Leah and Bella began to walk over to the house, stopping at the front steps.

"What happened?" Ken asked me. He had come over and stroked my face. I leaned into his touch and he pulled me into his arms and out of Leah's.

"Lets talk inside." Bella said. "It's starting to get a little cold out here."

"Yes, and you _mutt_," Rosalie said to Leah. "Can stay _outside_."

"Rosalie." Esme scolded. "I'm sure there is a very good reason why she is here, or she wouldn't be, am I right dear?"

"Yes ma'am, I am here for a very important reason, one that they will tell you." Leah said.

"Well then, let's head inside shall we?" Carlisle said. We nodded and followed him and the family into the house. Ken sat down the couch, my head in his lap, my legs on Bella's lap. Leah stood behind us, carefully watching Rosalie, afraid of an attack.

"So let's start out with what happened when you got down to LaPush?" Carlisle said.

We proceeded to tell Carlisle and the rest of the family what had happened in the past few hours and to when we left. We tried to be careful with what we said, but either way Ken and Edward were both angry with themselves for letting this happen, after promising us we'd be safe. When we got to the part about my side being bruised, Carlisle immediately got up form his seat and came over to check my side.

He was very careful when touching it, noticing how black it was. Immediately he ran for ice and began to apply it to my side. I hissed in pain and he drew it back. Slowly he put it back on and Bells continued to tell the events of the night. She continued on how the females of the tribe and Leah disagreed with what the males of the tribe decided to do with us, and how Leah helped us all, including herself, escape form LaPush. I saw Rosalie ease up after we explained that, but she still was on edge.

"And that's what happened tonight." Bella said. "But what we really need to ask is a big favor."

"What kind of favor?" Carlisle asked.

"We wanted to ask if Leah could stay on your land." She said. I wasn't surprised by the reactions that we saw form them, silence. All of them were thinking of what should be done about Leah, if she should stay or not.

"Please you have to let her stay." I begged. "She'll be killed by the pack if she leaves here, plus she saved our lives. She won't have to stay in this house, if you want she can stay in our home next door. We can build on for her to have her own room, please I beg of you, don't send her to her death."

There was no more silence after that; everyone had gone crazy in the room. It was, until a tiny pixie had enough of it. "QUIET!" Alice yelled. Dead silence rang threw the room.

"We will have to discuss this among ourselves, all a family, including Bella and K-lynn." Carlisle said, looking at Edward and Ken as he spoke. "But for now, other matters must be taken into account. Bella, K-lynn, head upstairs, its almost dawn, your father will awaken soon."

Bella and I nodded before Ken picked me up in his arms and raced up the stairs. As soon as we got up there, we saw our father. His heart beat was off the charts, racing in speed faster with each passing second. Until, it stopped. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for my father to open his eyes.

I felt Leah come up by my side, she took my free hand I had at my side and Midnight stood by my lover's feet, watching this end. Slowly I saw my father rise form the bed. He had his head hung over as he took deep breaths, his hands gripping his knees tightly. He finally looked up at us, and it was really the ony difference I saw in him, besides his new vampire beauty.

His eyes were red, blood red.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I had gotten busy with test's before my winter break, now I get to get ready for Christmas, and write for you guys! Isn't that great! I can't wait, and in case I don't get up another chapter before the 25****th****, Happy Christmas! Review!**

**Halloween Witch!**


	12. Back For Us

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 12: Back for Us_

**Bella's Point of View:**

We watched our father carefully as he took in his surroundings. His blood red eyes looked around the room in awe. His head moved to look back at K-lynn and I every time we breathed. He took a long breath of air, and slowly let it out. We saw his eyes darken, but he made no move toward us.

"Daddy?" I whispered. He slowly walked over to my side, being slow with his movements.

"Bells, K-lynn. You're both alright." He said, relieved. I couldn't just stand there any longer, I ran into his arms. He froze at first, but soon wrapped his arms around me. I felt him take a deep breath again in my hair. I felt him relax and he slowly let his arms fall to his sides.

"You don't smell like I expected." He said. "It's like you blood has been cut off form our noses, but I can still smell you. Just like freesia and strawberries Bells."

"That's very strange though." Carlisle said. "Edward, go get Jasper." Edward quickly headed out of the room, but was back a moment later with Jasper next to him.

"Jasper, smell the room, and tell me what you smell." Carlisle said.

Jasper did as he was told, he took a large breath of air. "From Bella, I smell freesia and strawberries; from K-lynn, I smell lavender and lilacs; and from Leah, I smell the forest, and a bit of wet dog, but her scent is not as strong as the males or her tribe."

"This is very interesting, and unusual." Carlisle said. "I will have to test something later with you girls, but for now, spend how ever long you wish with your father, take him out hunting, and get him started on our diet. Can you do that?"

"I think I can, but K-lynn needs to stay here." I said.

"Why?" She yelled. "I can walk!" She then tired to stand up and move around but Ken held her firmly in his arms, refusing to put her down. She tried to move out of his arms and ended up stretching the skin that she bruised and let out a hiss of pain.

"See what I mean?" I said. "She can't go."

"I could carry her so she could still go." Leah suggested. "Besides, it would be best if I was not here while you are away."

"That's very thoughtful of you Leah, but we can't do that. The nearest hunting area is outside of the Cullen lands, the pack could come and easily kill you, its best if you stay here, if not in this house, the in ours next door. You can eat what ever is in the kitchen and sleep anywhere you like, maybe not Charlie's room, but anywhere else. You can use the clothes that we have in our rooms. Is that alright with you?" I said.

"I believe that will be fine, I will leave you to you to get ready to leave, and I will go to sleep." She stepped away and headed for the door.

"Leah, wait." My father said quietly. "Does Billy know of this? Of me?"

Leah let out a deep breath before slightly turned to face. "He thinks you to be dead." She whispered before she walked out the door. My father fell on to his bed, his head in his hands and staring at the floor.

"Dad, maybe we can talk to him and get him to listen to us." K-lynn said in Ken's arms.

"Not with out us your not." Ken growled, looking down at her with fear in his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it Ken, besides, who wants to be looked up in another's house after you just escaped that place the night before?" K-lynn said. He let out a sigh of relief.

"We that's a good thing, because the wolf pack wants us to all to meet them at the border to discuss things with them tonight. We will _all_ head there, including Bella, K-lynn, and Leah. But you will have to stay behind us. It is the only way we will allow you to get close to the area, that and you having your powers understand?" Carlisle said.

"We understand Carlisle. Now we have to get going and get Dad started on the diet." I said. I slowly walked over to my Dad's side and pulled him to his feet. I pulled his face up to look at him, and I watched as his eyes went from their new blood red color to an onyx black.

"You need to hunt." I said. "We had better get going before the game leave the area."

With that said, my father, Ken with K-lynn in his arms, Midnight, Edward, and myself all went deep into the woods, to teach my Dad his new way of life. Heading deeper into the woods, I felt my sister look threw her heat vision and look at what is to eat within the woods.

"Dad," She whispered. "Mountain loins, five of them, just north of here."

Dad nodded and close his eyes. He smelled the air deeply before disappearing off into the woods, devouring the loins. Yet we didn't stop there. We proceeded to take our father to as many animals as possible, for him to be well fed. With Dad just disappearing from work, and me missing from school, it wouldn't be long before people would come looking for us and our father, maybe even the Cullens.

Time passed very quickly, and soon the morning passed into the afternoon, then later into the day. Our time with meeting the wolves was coming close and I was afraid for my father. How meeting Billy, after all that has happened will affect him. Would he attack? Would he run off into the night? Or would it all be ok? As much as I wanted it to be, it wouldn't be ok.

"Are you ready to get back to the house?" I asked Dad.

"Just about," He said. "I want to eat one or two more before I head back."

I nodded and K-lynn looked for anymore animals in the area, there was a small group of deer only a mile or so away. She told him and he blasted off in the direction of his new food diet.

Our father came back soon after eating not one or two, but all five of the deer, then we all headed back to the house. It was getting later in the afternoon and as soon as we walked threw the door, Esme called us to dinner. I walked in with Edward on my heels, K-lynn in Ken's arms, not far behind. I sat at the island and Ken set K-lynn down next to me, grabbing a new pack of ice to place on her side.

Yet by now her side didn't need it that much. As our powers had developed more, so had how fast we could healed. Her side was now almost a light green hint to the skin of where the black bruising had been.

"Ken, I don't need any more ice." She complained.

"Please, just use this one last pack, and I won't use any more. Please!" He begged. He cared so much for her. She sighed and let him place the pack of ice against her side, making him smile, she glared back.

"Last one." She growled. "You're lucky I love you or else I would have burned your ass by now." She froze at her own words. Not from how she talked to Ken, he was used to her anger by now, but she had said that she loved him, something she had never told him.

"You love me?" He whispered. She looked away from him for a second to collect her thoughts.

_Sis, what do I do?_ She asked me.

_Tell him the truth. _I said thoughtfully. I knew that she loved him, but say out her feelings to others is a challenge for her, besides me, and now him.

She looked back at him, looking into his eyes. "Yes…" She whispered. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on the side of her face. He kissed her forehead and then her lips, as the tears still fell from her eyes.

"Say something, you idiot!" Edward whispered/ yelled at his brother. Ken looked into my sister's eyes.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time…" K-lynn feared the worse, as did I, worried that he would end it. "I love you too."

Her eyes raced up to meet his as she looked to see if his words were true. "Do you really mean that?"

"If I didn't mean it, then would I have said it?" He answered. She faced his chest as her lips slowly formed into a smile, and then she leaned up to capture his lips. He gladly let her have them, forgetting about the ice bag in his hands and let it fall to the floor.

"As much as I wish we could just stay here, we need to get the family together to discuss Leah before we head out to discuss things with the wolves." Carlisle said as he walked into the room, kissing Esme when he saw her.

Edward and Ken got us to quickly finish our food and then they picked us up and ran us into the family room. All member of the Cullen family was present, as well as us Swans and Midnight.

"Well, let start out what everyone thinks of letting Leah stay here, Bella and K-lynn, we know what you want, but please also listen to what the others say." Carlisle said. He looked over to Emmett.

"I don't really care if she's here or not, plus she helped out my little sisters when they were taken form us." He said. He looked over at Rosalie.

"Yes she helped you escape, yes she betrayed her family, but we have no way of telling if she would do the same to us." She explained. She glared at us before looking at Alice.

"She makes it harder to see the future, but I think as time passes, I will be able to see her clearer. I think she can help us, plus she has no where else to go." She turned to Jasper.

"I have to agree with both Rosalie and Alice. I don't know if we can trust her or not, but I have this good feeling that she can help." He said, passing it on to Ken.

"I have to say that I was skeptical at first, but I warmed up to it after I saw how well K-lynn and Bella got along with her, and she saved them." He turned to Edward.

"I agree with Ken, the girls have gotten close to her in the short amount of time, and she did save them, we at least owe that to her." He said, looking at my Dad.

"If she saved my girls, she's ok in my book." Dad said. Last was Esme.

"I think she is a very sweet girl, she helped K-lynn and Bella when we could not. Ands I believe she will become a very wonderful part of this family, and I could never think to throw her out." She said. We all gave our attention back to Carlisle.

"Bella, K-lynn is there anything else that you would like to say before we vote?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." K-lynn said. "Leah is the complete opposite of the wolves, even if she is one of them. You will see that she is very different from them. And I also want to say that, if we do throw her back out of your land, she will die."

"Die?" Esme gasped.

"Yes, the pack didn't agree with what she did, when she helped us leave LaPush. They want to kill her for her betrayal, and if she is thrown off the land, that's exactly what will happen." Whispering erupted among the Cullen's until Carlisle had enough.

"Quiet!" He said sternly. All of his children were quiet. "Thank you. Now it is time for us to vote about whether Leah stays or leaves our land. Emmett?"

"Hell Yeah!" He yelled. Carlisle glared at him. "Sorry Carlisle, my vote is yes."

"Rosalie?"

"I don't want to sound like I want her to die, or that I hate her, but I don't know if we can trust her. My vote is no." Carlisle nodded.

"Alice?"

"I vote yes! I can't wait to have another sister!" She squealed. Carlisle glared her. She mutter a 'sorry' and composed herself.

"Jasper?"

"As much as I want to say yes, I can see where Rosalie is coming from, and I agree with her. My vote is no"

"Ken?"

"She saved K-lynn. My vote is yes."

"K-lynn?"

"I…I care for her, even if I've only known her for a short time. And I can't bear the thought of throwing her out on her own, to face the pack. If I have to I'll go out there and protect her from the pack. My vote is yes."

"Bella?"

"I have nothing that needs to be said that hasn't already been. My vote is yes."

"Edward?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous around her, what she might do. But if Bella believes in her, then I have to give her the faith that she deservers." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My vote is yes."

"Charlie?"

"She saved my babies from my so called 'friend' and his tribe. My vote is yes."

"And Esme?"

"You know me; I care too much to let anyone die, even if they were horrible like the males of her tribe or the Volturi. My vote is yes."

"And my vote is yes as well. Well…it looks like Leah will be staying on our land. Would you girls like to let her know and make sure she's ready for the meeting with the wolves?" K-lynn and I both nodded and we said our good-byes for the moment and ran over to our house.

When we got over to the house, we found Leah was asleep on the couch in a pair of my sweat pants, they were white with sliver letters on them, spelling 'Old Navy'. She wore a lose t-shirt of K-lynn's that was black with white letters on it, they were in no real order.

I walked over to Leah and softly shook her awake. She looked up at me with a sad smile.

"So what's the verdict, do I stay or go?" She asked, a tear fell from her eye. I smiled.

"Stay." I said. I swear she must have stopped breathing that moment. I shook her shoulders and she began to breathe again.

"I get to stay?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep!" K-lynn said. "Welcome to the family sis!"

I saw that Leah was taken surprise by us excepting her so quickly, but soon was lost in our arms as she hugged us, our first hug at all and our first hug as sisters. It made me feel happy to have another sister, not I wasn't happy with mine, but I just like that our family is bigger now.

"But now we have to get ready." K-lynn said.

"Get ready?" Leah questioned.

"Yes, we're meeting the tribe tonight at dusk. The family asked if you wanted to come with us, plus we have better numbers if you were there too, and so that they couldn't sneak onto the land while we were gone and kill you, after all, I'm not about to lose my newest sister, but if you do want to stay, you can Leah." I said.

"No, I want to go. I-I don't want to be alone." Leah whispered. K-lynn pulled her into her arms and I did the same behind her.

"Thank you." Leah whispered. "Are we leaving now?"

"If you're ready, then yes." K-lynn said. Leah nodded and we headed out front to meet the boys and Dad. Right out front, they were waiting for us.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Dad asked. The three of us nodded and followed the boys and our father to the meeting place with the wolves.

When we reached the place where we were to meet them, it was already dusk, and I was beginning to think it was a no show, as the others were too, waiting for the wolves to show up. All the Cullens, Hales, Swans, Leah and Midnight all were thinking the same. It wasn't long before we decided we were not going to wait much more then ten minutes, and if they had not come by then, we would head home.

Most of those minutes had passed by, and the sun was just setting below the ground line, already below the tops of the trees. Carlisle was just about to take us back when we heard a rustle in the bushes. K-lynn and I pulled Leah in between us, and the boys were in front of us, in a protective stance. Dad stood back a distance to see how Billy would react We heard a low growl in the bushes, and we didn't relax when the wolves began to emerge from the woods. By their side was none other then Billy Black, along with Jacob and Sam in human form.

"Carlisle." Billy said in an even tone. The wolves growling around him.

"Billy." Carlisle said in the same tone. A deep snarl in the back of my family's throats.

"I see you have the traitor with you." Jacob snarled.

"She's no traitor, she only did what she thought was right!" K-lynn yelled at him, her temper already peaking.

"So it was right for her to take you strait to a group of blood sucking vampires?" He yelled back.

"NO, SHE WAS TAKING US BACK TO OUR _FAMILY!_" K-lynn snapped, ready to lung forward, but was caught by Ken, and he kept her back. I saw that Jacob was about to attack too, but was held back by Sam.

"And what about you Bella?" Jacob said. "You like living with a group of killers?"

"They are no more of killers then you are Jacob." I said calmly.

"So, you're just going to let them get away with killing your Dad?" He asked, angrily.

"As a matter of fact, my father is not dead, so to say." I saw Billy's eyes light up when I said this, but then dulled and were blinded by rage.

"So you're saying that the Cullen's changed him?" He questioned.

"No, its none of their venom that runs in his veins, and none of them bit him." I said.

"But, how-" Billy stopped shot when we hear heavy footsteps echoing threw the woods, approaching us. Our father came out of the woods and stepped forward.

"Billy." He said dully. I saw that Billy really did look afraid of Dad. I watched the wolves take a few steps back and their growls quieted.

"Charlie-it-its really you." Billy whispered.

"Yeah, it's me Billy, but I'm not happy to see you right now." He growled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why do you think?" Dad yelled. "You kidnapped my daughters and took them away from a family that loves them because of your obsession to kill what I am now. You never looked to find the facts, you just hurt them, and if it wasn't for Leah, I would have probably destroyed you to get them back. You might be my best friend, but not even that can get in the way of _my_ little girls."

Billy pushed his way back so that he was by his son's side. "So there is nothing I can say to get you to forgive me?" He asked.

"It will take time Billy, and you must not justify us just because of what we are, but of how we act toward the tribe and other humans, and not kidnapping my daughters again. If you ever want to talk to them it will be over phone or on the border with either me or some of the Cullen family there." Dad said sternly. Billy nodded.

"I understand Charlie, and I'm sorry, when I heard you were gone, I wasn't thinking except to make sure your girls were ok." He said.

"I think its time we left." Dad said to us. I nodded, but stopped when I heard a loud growl across the field. Jacob's eyes were blacker then before and he charged at Dad. I did the first thing that came to mind, which was to defend him. I ran in front of him and just as Jacob was reaching to push me out of the way, I felt my powers stir beneath my skin. The tattoos on my body began to glow again as I formed a wall of thick ice to stop Jacob's attack.

I didn't have much time to think before he was climbing up the wall of ice. K-lynn looked over at me and I nodded to her, approving of her plan she had showed me. I shot an ice pillar beneath her feet that shot her up into the air. She landed on the top of the ice wall, looking down at Jacob. Her tattoos glowed their fire red color like they had before and her eyes began to glow. Balls of fire built up in her hands and she shot them down at Jacob, who had just pulled him self so that he was airborne, morphing in the air, he landed in his wolf form on the top of the ice wall. He was about to jump at my father, but K-lynn tackled him further down the wall on the opposite side.

I saw this as my chance to join the fight and jumped toward my ice wall. Right below my feet, a spear of ice shot out and I landed on it, but rushed to get higher. K-lynn kept trying to hit Jacob, but failed as he was able to jump over her head. I reached the top and stood on the sharp edges of the ice wall. I moved the wall so that it shifted to the point that Jacob had to stay still or else he'd fall. He wasn't on there long before my sister threw another fireball at him and he fell on the side near his pack, yet just before he hit the ground, he dug his claws into my ice wall and tried to climb back up when he was dragged back by the wolves.  
"That's enough Jacob. Go home." Billy said sternly. Jacob looked at his father, pain in his eyes, yet obeyed none the less. After Jacob was gone Billy looked our way as I lowered my sister and I as my wall of ice disappeared. He stared at the tattoos on our arms and watched them brighten and dimmer depending on what we did.

"This is a conversation for next time I believe." Carlisle said. Billy nodded and told the wolves to go. They all took off into the woods; Billy and Sam were the only ones left. Sam grabbed the back of Billy's wheelchair and began rolling him away, we heard him whisper some words to Dad.

"See you soon, friend." Dad looked away from Billy as Sam rolled him away until they were out of sight.

"Let's go home." I said to Dad. He nodded and we all ran back to our two homes. Leah, K-lynn and I headed to our house, with the boys following us.

"You boys better behave." Dad growled.

"Dad!" K-lynn and I yelled at him. He laughed at us and walked into the TV room and trued on the baseball game. We left our Dad in peace and headed up into our rooms, well I should really say _down_ because we were heading into K-lynn's room, the basement. I turned to see where Leah was going to sleep when I saw she hadn't moved.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked her.

"Oh, maybe on the floor or something. I don't need to take either of your beds, besides; you'll want your boyfriend to be with you." She did have a good point, but then thought of something.

"Come with me!" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her into K-lynn's room down below. I ran over to the couch she had and pulled out the bed inside it. I knew that a pull out bed was one of the most horrible beds to sleep on, so we had bough a mattress that was so soft, and placed it on top of the pull out couch. I pulled out some soft blankets and about five pillows for her and set them down on the bed.

"This is your new bed!" I said. She seamed to be happy with it. She moved the blankets around and the pillows before flopping down on the bed.

"This is great. Thank you. Have pleasant dreams, my sisters." With that said she turned over and went to sleep instantly. I smiled and whispered goodnight back to her before I saw K-lynn went to her back door to let Ken in and I headed up to the second floor and to my room. I quickly changed and opened my window to let Edward in. He smiled and we both got into bed. I curled up into Edward's chest and let myself drift off and waited for the morning to come.

**Jacob's Point of View: (Oh Boy…)**

I couldn't believe it when Bella had attacked me, how she had decided to live with _leeches_ instead of us. Yes we were dangerous, but we're better then _them_.

I am going to get her back, and get her as far away from that Cullen boy as possible.

**Witch's Note:**

**Omg… Didn't see that coming did ya? Hey listen up guys, cuz I have to say something important. **

**To start off with, Happy New Year! And second, which I hate to do to you guys right, but for a while I'm going to need to take a break form this story. I know what I'm going to do with it, but it planning and getting to the parts that mean the most that I have to work with. I might not update this story for maybe a few weeks to a few mouths, but I promise to have at least another chapter up before Easter. I'm so sorry, but promise to be back as soon as I can. See ya soon. And once again, Happy New Year!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. Witch's Note

_**Witch's Note**_

**Hey guys sorry about this, but the next chapter is not going to be up until my new beta reader can read it and fix it up for me, and also the next few chapters are going to be author notes because I took mine down, not thinking that you guys wouldn't be able to review without going back to a old chapter that was never review on to review. So I'm going into be placing up chapters that I'm calling blanks to take the place of the author notes I had before, and I'll take them down all together after I finish the story. Once again sorry.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. Halloween is Here!

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 13: Halloween is Here!_

**K-lynn's Point of View:**

_OMG! Its here! Its here!_ I thought in my head as I sprang up form my bed and ran down into the bathroom, turning on the shower and throwing my clothes everywhere. I was jumping up and down and just about ready to scream.

It had been a few months since our encounter with the pack, and no trouble had come from them, but we always watched. But for now, it was party time, it was now October, the end of it, and Halloween day! Oh I can't wait.

_Please can I get some more sleep before you bring down the house? _Bella asked me threw our combined thoughts. She was just a grouch when it came to my favorite holiday, Halloween!

_Oh suck it up Bells and get up, you have school and I have so much to plan with Alice! She's staying home with me to get the place ready for the party tonight. _I could here my sister groan when she heard this, even if she was two floors above me. I got threw my very hot shower and dried as quickly as possible and got dressed and ran out to jump on Ken who was on the bed.

"Well you seam to be jumpy today." He commented, chuckling. I slapped his arm, but still kissed him after.

"It's Halloween Ken!" I whispered to him excitedly. "Are you staying home with me or do you have to go to school carnival?"

"He is going to school carnival so we can plan and decorate you and the house and woods for the party tonight." Alice answered for me as she came into our room.

"But Alice, I want to spend some time with my boyfriend." I whined.

"You still have an hour to hang out with him, it's only six." I let out a sigh, well; at least I have some time with him. Ken growled at his sister and she got the picture and left our room. Dad still didn't like the thought of the boys staying with us in the night, but them being what they are and it helps us get to sleep, without them, I might as well be one of the vampires.

"Don't be to long Ken; we have a lot of planning to do." Alice said as she stuck her head threw the door. We both growled at her and I even sent out heat waves at her, she really got the point that time, because she ran for the hills. I kissed Ken quickly before I jumped up form his arms and ran over and jumped on Leah's bed.

"Come on Leah! Time to get up! It Halloween, and we have loads to plan." I said. She turned over at me, looking at me very tiredly. Her hair was a mess and she tired to get back under the covers.

"A few more minutes, please K-lynn." She said. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can have some more time to sleep, but the next time I get you up, you need to get up or it might just be Alice who will force you out of bed. That is if you remember the last time." She turned over and her eyes widened at me. She groaned before turning over and snuggling back under the covers. The last time anyone had not listen to Alice when she wanted us to get up, she would poor freezing water on either Leah or me because of our nature to the heat, but with Bells, it would be scolding water, because she is one with the cold already.

"Alright." She mumbled before she turned over again and quickly when back to sleep. I laughed to myself and pulled Ken up form our bed and headed upstairs to the kitchen. My father was already there, talking on the phone with what sounded to be Billy, but they hadn't spoken with each other since the incident a couple mouths ago. My father had a look of worry as he was talking to him. I didn't get the chance to listen in on that conversation because Dad turned off the phone and angrily breathed in and out.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked him.

"That was Billy from the Rez, it turns out that Jacob ran form the pack a few days ago and they haven't seen him since. His thoughts have been violent and full of rage, and he's on the verge of changing at any moment. They believe that Jacob is after Bella, and going to take her away, due to his feelings toward her. They said they were going to keep watch for him, but we have to as well, I don't want to lose either of you." He said, looking at the phone in his hands. I walked over to him and brought him into my arms.

"You won't lose us Dad. Ken go let Edward know about this and Leah too when she gets up." He nodded and disappeared before my eyes, man do I wish I had that kind of speed. "But Dad, how are we going to deal with this, what is our plan of action?"

"I think its best if we talk to Carlisle about that." He said, getting up form his seat. He looked over at the stove and sighed. "Oh how I miss your sister's cooking. I wish that vampires could still the love the aroma of human food, if I could love it again. I only had a few meals with you girls before I got turned. Now how fair is that?"

"It's not fair for you Dad, but that how life is, it doesn't always agree with you." I said, hugging him. He breathed in deeply my flower like sent and kissed my forehead.

"You better get up the other girls before Alice comes back and does it for them." He chuckled. I laughed quietly with him before running up into my sister's room and nodding to Edward to get her up. I ran out before I could see what he did to get her up, and ran down another couple flights of stairs to get to Leah and wake her up.

"Leah, up and at'um! Hurry before Alice gets here, clothes and towels are in the bathroom." I said as I shook her awake. She groaned, but got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Does no one seam in the spirit of Halloween today?" I asked out load.

"That's just because their not into the creeps and screeches." I heard a deep voice call from behind me I turned around and jumped into my partner in prankster crime, Emmett. We've become close in a brother sister relationship, and he was just as ready for Halloween as I was, Alice only wanted to decorate, buy clothes and get a party going, and the others weren't in the spirit of the creeps and crawls.

"So what is the plan for this Halloween?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"We're hosting a Halloween party in the downstairs of our house, and inside and outside of yours, for any that dare enter it, the haunted house and the cursed woods, where men similar to ourselves were mysteriously killed on the same day." He said, grinning madly. I grinned back at him.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" I smirked, and he smirked back.

"There you two are!" I heard Alice cry. "We have loads to do before people arrive tonight. Emmett, I'll leave you and K-lynn in charge of the haunted house and the cursed woods around it. Jasper, Rose, Esme and I will all work on the party at our house. Grab whatever you need from the store and get to work, use your credit card Emmett." We both nodded and grinned evilly at each other, we were just given the best job ever, and I planned that with Emmett, we were going to make this the scariest Halloween ever.

**Bella's Point of View:**

To say that I wasn't afraid of what my sister was going to do or had planned for the night, would the most untruthful lie I had ever spoken. Every Halloween it's the same thing, scares and laughs, which ends up where I get scared the crap out of and K-lynn is laughed her ass of. And every year it would get worse, she would learn how to make Halloween even scarier then she already makes it, but hopefully I can avoid it this year. Since K-lynn and the others are having a party, she'll want to watch them get scared with her heat vision and record it with the night vision camera above the others and hidden cameras she will place _everywhere_. What makes it worse is that Emmett is helping her this year, and the two of them together on this, I'm going to die.

"Is everything alright Love?" Edward asked me as we walked into the school.

I sighed. "I worried for what K-lynn has planned tonight for our house, and what she might make me do. I don't hate Halloween, but with K-lynn scaring the crap out of me every year, it just another day I wish to avoid completely." I explained to him.

He laughed. "Just be more thankful Love that Alice kicked us out of the house, I would rather not be apart of her games."

"I guess your right, but I do wish that she would leave me out of the scaring this year, and every other to follow it. Why did Alice send us here anyway?"

"She wanted us to hand out fliers about the party to everyone in the school who will read them and post them on the walls and posts."

"Well, it'll certainly be one that no one will forget." Edward laughed at my statement and we started to pass out the fliers to anyone who would take them, most boys got theirs from me and the girls from Edward, but he never let me out of his sight, which I was very thankful for.

"Ohh, now what does a pretty little thing like you have for me to read?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to be in the face of the three boys who cornered me in the hallway of my first day here, Eric, Tyler, and Mike. I ignored them the best I could and kept handing out fliers. I looked at Edward threw the three bozos and watched him hurry over to me.

"Let's go to another area Love." He said, taking my hand in his. I moved into his side and walked with him to another location, and finished handing out all of the fliers Alice had given us. I saw Ken hurry over to us and spoke to Edward as quick as he could before running off.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He sighed.

"If it wasn't for his thoughts, I might have not caught what he was saying, because what ever came out of his mouth I didn't understand a bit of it. He was thinking though of your sister and my guess is that he finished and ran back to find her and help her in anyway that she needs." He said.

"That sounds about right, but he'll be doing something that will even scare your family." I replied.

"And what would that be Love?"

"In my perspective, K-lynn loves to do anything that is over the top scary. And Emmett will help her in anyway possible. Since Alice wants a very scary forest, she probably disregarded the fact to look into the future and see what they two of them are capable of together, and had them turn my house and the woods around into something that is not worth looking at unless the sun is still up high in the sky."

"Is your sister really that bad when it comes to Halloween?"

"Well look at this, you've seen how my sister acts, and you've lived with Emmett for decades now so you know what he's like. Imagine the two of them working on the scariest thing possible and still they would make it over the top." Edward looked deep into thought before his expression turned surprised and worried.

"Love, there is no way I'm letting you out of my house tonight, not until the night is over." He said to me.

"I don't mind that at all, what is Alice making us dress as?" I asked just as Edward's cell rang, he took the call and mouthed to me 'Alice'.

"I understand Alice we'll be over in a few." He said before hanging up on her. "Apparently my sister has chosen for us. We're going as a hot, yet scary set of doctor and nurse. We have to report back to the house to get ready before two."

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"Apparently Alice needs to work on you, K-lynn and Leah the most because she just wants to dress you up and get you ready for the party, and that will take a couple hours."

"Hours!" I shrieked. "How does it take hours to dress someone up?"

"I have no idea, ask Alice and Rosalie." He said on our way back to the car. He helped me get in like the gentlemen he was and drove us back to the Cullen house hold. As soon as we got there, Alice came out and dragged me into the house, Edward followed strait after, worried for me.

"Alice, slow down!" Edward called from behind us. I was terrified for my life when I saw the millions of mirrors around me and the piles of make-up. Edward got to my side and held me close to him.

"Edward, get out I have to make Bella hot, yet scary for tonight." Alice growled at her brother.

"The only thing I'm leaving for is when she is getting changed, other then that; I'm staying so that you don't end up kill the love of my life." He seethed at her. She huffed but complied by his reasons and let him stay as she spent lots of time on my hair and make-up.

"Where is Leah?" I asked when I hadn't noticed her in a while.

"I did her up a while ago; she was so tired still that she fell asleep during her transformation! I dressed her as a wild girl. I let it slide with the patrols she's been doing while that dog is on the loose. Until we know that he's under control, we have to keep you under close watch." Alice told me.

"And what about my sister? What if Jacob mistakes her for me?" I questioned. "He could be so far lost in his rage that he might not be able to tell the difference. What if that happens?"

"Chill out Bella, there is no way that even that mutt could think K-lynn was you, you may look alike, but you two are practically not at all alike each other." Alice assured me before she pulled out my outfit for tonight that I almost fainted at it. I mean look at it! It hardly covers my ass or breasts, how is this fun?

"Just trust me Bella, and Edward, you need to leave so she can change, go get ready yourself." Alice commanded. Edward sighed and kissed my temple before walking out the room and Alice dragged me into the bathroom and helped me get my costume on. I still don't get the point of this, but I'll listen to Alice and be at Edward's side all night.

Alice then pulled me over to the mirror and showed me how I looked, which surprised me. It didn't look at all like me. The woman I saw was a daring woman ready to do anything that got in her way. And like Alice had said, I did look hot, but really scary at the same time, even when I gave the softest of glares.

"Wow." I said quietly to myself. Alice smiled at her work and walked me over to her door, and after opening it I saw Edward in his scrubs and jacket.

"Alice, you have outdone yourself this year." He said, while taking in my form. He tired to keep his eyes on my rather then anything else, but truly his looks didn't bother me. I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Thanks Alice, do you need me to get my sister for you?" I asked.

"No, she'll be here with Emmett in a few seconds." Just as her sentence ended I heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and watched as my sister showed up, cover in mud and scum with a huge grin on her face and Emmett the exact way behind me.

"Curse Woods and Haunted House are done and ready to go Alice, and all the cameras are set up too." She said happily. Alice sighed and took in the appearance of my sister and her brother.

"Thank you; now get in the shower so we can dress you up for tonight." She said.

K-lynn squealed. "What am I wearing Alice? Please let it be scary!" She begged.

"You're going as a hot, yet scary witch. And Ken is going to be your warlock." Alice replied. K-lynn jumped for joy and raced into Alice's bathroom and got mud and scum all over her floor.

"Ewe!" Alice shrieked. "Why are the two of you covered in mud?"

"Alice we told you," Emmett sighed. "We did up the Cursed Woods and the Haunted House, which required getting down and dirt with the ground a lot. Edward made sure that we came in on newspapers rather then the floor as to not mess up your party. I'll go get changed now and K-lynn and I will be responsible for the tickets into the Cures Woods and Haunted House. And we'll come to the party for a bit before we head out."

"Alright, just get out and don't mess up anything else with that mud on you." Alice said, shivering at the sight of it. Emmett grinned at her and flung some mud at her before running into his room. Alice screamed at him, but didn't follow him, in fear of the rest of the mud on his body.

"Alright, Bella, Edward, you're both free to go. I have to get K-lynn ready and make sure that all the others guys are ready soon Edward, the party starts at six, and it's already four." She said.

"Yes Alice, come on Love." He said pulling me into his room. He sat me down on the bed and we just relaxed there until I think I let myself drift off.

**K-lynn's Point of View:**

Alice soon pulled away from me and handed me my outfit for the night as my costume, and it was awesome. I was dressing as a witch. I had the ragged dress that was a thin black material that covered most of my arms, stop just a little further then my elbows and came down to mid-thigh on my legs. It showed most of my shoulders and the chest area in the center of my chest, not including the 'unmentionables'. They were hidden by the thin fabric of the dress. I also had on some long red and black striped socks that came up under the dress at my mid-thigh, and I had on the cute witch's boots that had curled toes on the ends with little dead bells that made a dead bell sound, as if it didn't work anymore. My hat was one of those very large and scary witch hats, and it had a clip inside it so it would stay on my head, even if the wind started up tonight. And I did look scary, and yet hot at the same time. I wonder, can I scare my vampire boyfriend and dog?

"Thank you Alice, I love it." I said to her, looking at myself in the mirror when we were done.

"Your welcome, now will you let me dress you more often?" She asked.

"Hell no, I only did it this one time because I needed expertise within the scary department and its Halloween, so you'll just have to wait until something else important happens, then maybe I'll let you dress me again." I smirked in my reply to her. She sighed by let it slide, she knew there was no way to get threw my head.

"What time is it Alice?" I asked.

"Its," She said looking at her clock on the stand. "Oh My God! K-lynn I have to get ready now, make sure that that boys are ready and the others too. People should be getting here soon." I didn't get a chance to reply before she disappeared from my side. I laughed at her quietly and walked out of her room. I notice that the mud on the floor a couple hours ago was gone and I saw Emmett coming out of his room all dress up in a black and white jail uniform.

"So what are you and Rosalie going as?" I asked, giggling.

"I'm the person who got thrown in jail, and Rosie is the cop who caught me." He said proudly. "She can catch me anytime." He added. I chocked at his words.

"Thanks for scaring my life Emmett." I said sarcastically at him. He just laughed it off and we headed down stairs where everyone else was. My warlock of the dark was waiting for me, covered in his dark dreaded clothes, hat, and curled up shoes that looked so much like mine.

"My witch of the night, you look amazing." He told me.

"And so do you, my warlock of the dark." I said before kissing him. I then turned to my family to make sure they were all dress and ready as Alice had told me to, and I wanted to see how they were dressed. Jasper was dressed like Peter Pan so my guess was that Alice was going as Tinkerbelle, which would fit her will. I already knew what Emmett and Rosalie were going as, and I saw what Bella and Edward were going as when I ran by them a couple hours ago, but I did see that Leah was dressed as a wild girl, much like Jane form Tarzan with the scarps of clothes. I didn't see Esme or Carlisle so my guess was that they left for the night.

"So is this all of us besides the pixie and the people that have yet to come?" I asked.

"Just about, my Halloween Witch. People should be arriving any minute now." He said to me. I grinned.

"Hey Em, it's just about time, get the music started and the lights set." He disappeared after I saw his smile and I watched the lights get dark and creepy like, cool smoke shifted around our feet and the spooky music started up.

Halloween was my time to shine, it was my time to become alive at my peak, and I was not going to let a moment of it be wasted by horrible people. I'm going to scare the carp out of people all night long until the sun rises and takes my scary spirit with the night until it comes back the next year, and I was going to make this the best year of all.

It was then that I heard the door bell ring and Leah answered it, people them began to flock inside our house, admiring how much of scare we put into this house.

"Hello people!" I heard Alice threw the speakers where the music should have been playing out of. As I had guessed, she was dressed as Tinkerbelle, standing by Jasper's side. "Welcome to our Halloween Party! And thank you all so much for coming. This year thought, with new people and our new friends, we have a little extra planned for this year's party. For those of you who laugh in the face of pure Halloween spooks that are as real as the eye can be, we have a little something that might satisfy that need to face Halloween head on. If you feel brave enough, then grab your money and follow K-lynn, Emmett, and Ken who are at the front door across the street. What do you need your money for? Well you have to ask them, because you wouldn't need it if there wasn't something good at the end of Halloween Night. Thanks for listening in, and enjoy the party… and the spooks." Everyone clapped and soon we got a good sized group to come over to where we stood at the front door.

"Alright, follow us!" Emmett called as we headed out the door toward my black beast. I had parked the back of it right in front of our driveway where we would be sitting and selling wrist bands to the daring.

"So what's this big scare your sister was talking about?" A guy said in the front.

"Well, as you can see behind us, we have a Haunted House, and around it is what we call the Cursed Woods. We have three different kinds of bracelets that you can by to get to those two places, one bracelet for the Haunted House, one for the Cursed Woods, and one for both. One you have purchased a bracelet, we will hand you a paper, or two if you chose both places and it will have clues on it. These clues are all the same as to prevent confusion. The first clue on each page is done for you; you have to figure out this clue in order to find the paper that has the missing word or words to your next clue. There are fifteen clues in all, so you have to find fourteen, and the last one will lead you to the prize." I explained.

"And what is the prize?" Another asked.

"The prize is ten-thousand dollars." I said. I could hear the gasps among the group in front of me. "But that's not all; you have an extra chance to win the item of the realm. But at the same time, you'll be gambling your ten-thousand dollars. One of our sentries in the house or in the woods will come to you when you have found the first prize and solved all the clues. They will ask you of you want to gamble or keep. You have a fifty-fifty chance to come out of there with ten-thousand dollars and a special prize that the sentry will allow you to pick from among many other special items, or you could end up losing it all and walking out with nothing. We do offer one extra special chance to anyone who lost the first time, like a try over, but only if you find the Try Over Card. If you find it, a sentry will come out and give you a question, answer correctly and the card is yours, answer wrong and you will lose the card and it will be moved to another location so that others will have a chance to find it. If some one does get the card, there is no other card in the area then until it is either used or that person won the game. There is one card in each area, the house and the woods."

"Now we have the rules that you must abide by." Emmett said. "Rule 1, stay in the location you have been given by your bracelet, or by what you buy or a sentry will pull you form the game. Rule 2, you are allowed to knock out your competition by stealing their bracelet, because with out it, a sentry will lock you up in the hidden jail, if a friend finds you, they may get you out, but I highly doubt it. Rule 3, under no circumstance are you allowed to steal another's set of clues, if you do, you will be immediately disqualified form the game for the rest of the night. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand Em and I decided to get started. "Alright everyone form a line in front of the large black pickup truck." Emmett called. Everyone started to gather around and buy their bracelets to get into the woods and house. I was surprised thought when we got close to the end of the line when I saw quiet Angela Weber and her also quiet boyfriend, Ben Cheney come up to me to buy bracelets.

"I didn't think you guys would be into this kind of stuff." I said to her.

"It just goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover." She replied.

"What place do you two want to go to?" I asked.

"We were thinking the house we would like best to try, and also can we work together?"

"We never said anything against it so I believe its fine, plus I bet there is loads of people who are not selfish, working with friends or family or lovers on this. And here are two bracelets to the Haunted House, ten dollars please." Ben reached past Angela and handed me a ten and I placed their bracelets around their wrists.

"Thanks you guys enjoy the Haunted House and have fun!" I called to them as they went off. They were the last ones, now it was time to have some fun.

"Hey Em?" I called to him around the front of my truck. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Who are the sentries who guard the special prizes after clue fifteen?"

He smiled at me. "We are. I thought that it would make sense that they would see us at the beginning and the end of this spooky journey. I thought that I could do the woods and you could do the house, sound ok?"

"It's alright with me." I said as we pulled out the tracking panels and heat tracers.

"With this first panel, we can see where everyone is in the woods or the house. This other machine tells us about the bracelets. Its heat censors so we can see if the bracelets were lost or dropped. And this last machine connects us to our sentries out their in the woods and house. Rose is in the house, Leah is in the woods, and Ken is checking both every now and then." Emmett told me. "We should probably do a quick mike check to see if the others can here us form where ever they are." I nodded.

"Leah, come in, can you hear me?" I said into the speaker.

"Read you loud and clear K-lynn, I'm in position at the back of the woods at 15 black, 10 red." She replied.

"Thanks Leah, keep an open ear out their."

"Will do. See you later."

"Rosie? Can you hear me?" Emmett called over the radio.

"I hear you Emmett; I'm at the back entrance to the Swan's house. I'll see you in a bit I think one of the guys already lost a bracelet." She said back to him.

"Ok Rosie. See you later."

"Ken, can you hear me?" I said into the radio.

"I hear you my Halloween Witch, I'm in the middle of the woods, my coordinates are 12 black, 9 red. I hear some kids coming; I'll talk to you later my Witch of the Night."

"I love you my Warlock of the Dark."

"As I love you." He said before the connection when quiet.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Emmett.

"We'll watch the game and the scares and the few people who get dragged out, and when anyone gets close or something goes wrong, we radio in or go out their and fix it ourselves." So that's where we stayed for a good few hours at the least while we waited for anything to happen.

We were able to see some guys lose their bracelets and radio the others about it and they were thrown into our hidden jails, one which was hidden in my room in the basement, the hidden compartment in the floorboards. It was nearly twelve-forty-five when Ken came back for a short break form running back and forth between the house and the forest. So far, a good few kids had found some of the clues, but none had found a Try Over Card. But it was funny to watch as our traps caught the people off guard and we could hear their screams form where we were parked outside on the street. That and many of the of the people who had gone in had come back empty handed, their bracelets gone, I might have to look into that.

"You guys!" Emmett called to us. "Angela and Ben found the Try Over Card!"

"Finally!" I said. "It's about time someone found it, Rosalie is going to give a question right?"

"Yeah, but what she asks is all up to her." Em told me.

"You did well to find the Try Over Card, but to get it you have to answer my question, if not, no free chance for you." I heard Rosalie say.

"We understand that, and we want to answer your question." Ben said. Rosalie sighed.

"I want you to give me the first four numbers to the square root of pi." She told them.

"I honestly didn't expect that." I said.

"Rose has a good math background because of her working on cars and their parts all the time." Em told me.

I watched as Angela and Ben huddled together next to each other and whispered among themselves, thinking about the answer. Soon Angela pulled away form Ben and faced Rosalie head on. "The answer is 1.772." Angela said.

Rosalie's face held no emotion as she handed Angela the Try Over Card. "Hold on to it, its not in the rules that it can't be taken from you." The two of them nodded before going back to their set of clues.

"Rosalie, did you happen to see how many clues they had done?" I asked her.

"They had about thirteen clues I think. They might be pretty close. You might want to get down here Karalynn."

"Alright, I'll get over their as soon as I can, keep an eye on the few kids that are left."

"Understood." The line went dead after that.

"I'll go with you my Witch; I have to get back to my post anyway." Ken told me.

"We better get going, Em, where did you lead them to for the final clue?"

"Your room, we placed a secret room under your work desk, that is where you bring them if they have all the clues, and you can ask them any question you want." He answered.

"Thanks Em, see you in a bit." Ken and I climbed out of the back of my truck and headed for the house. Instead of walking threw the front door, I walked around back and opened my back window above my bed. I quietly landed on it and turned back to Ken.

"I'll see you as soon as I'm done here." I whispered to him.

"I will see you then my Witch of the Night." He whispered to me, kissing my lips before closing the window behind him before going back his post.

I was careful as to where I stood, we had placed a dead bleeding body on my bed that would activate if anyone screamed and chase after them. I slowly move off the torn bed and step slowly on the ground and watched for any of the traps, heading over to my work desk, that was easily scare able because of the dead body sitting at the desk and another at its feet spaced out on the floor.

It was then that I heard footsteps coming down the steps. The shadows of Angela and Ben appeared before I truly saw them, and they were certainly surprised to see me. Angela gasped when she saw me.

"Welcome, my friends tell me that the two of you have found all of the clues. Have you?" I question. Angela slowly nodded her head and handed me the paper. All of their clues were filled out and were in her hand writing. They did it.

"You two did well. Follow me, and we'll get to the last part of the game." I said. I crawled under the desk and found the handle to under there and pulled on it. The head on the floor lifted up and looked at me with its half eaten eye.

"Password?" It asked.

"Fire Angel." I whispered to it.

"Password accepted, please move forward." The head then dropped down on the floor and I heard the latch on the door released and I pulled it opened. I walked down under and Angela and Ben came after me. I closed the hatch and sat on the lovely old chest I had Esme pick up for this very even.

"As you both know, you have a choice here to take the money, or gamble it for it and a special prize for you both, and with that Try Over Card, you guys will still have another chance, but we'd have to start you over in the woods. So it's your choice now, gamble or keep?" I said.

I saw Ben smile at Angela and nod; she then looked at me, smiling as well. "We'll gamble." She said proudly. I was surprised by this, but now its time for the question.

"Alright then. Before I ask you your question, you do know of Leah, the girl who is staying with me and my sister, right?" The two of them nodded. "I want one of you to tell me where she came from before she was living with us."

Angela seamed startled by the question and stepped back next to Ben. Angela kept shaking her head; she must have not had any idea about my question. Ben however surprised us both by stepping forward and taking command. "The answer is La Push, she came form La Push." He said. Even I was surprised that he got the answer right; Leah didn't go to school so no one really heard anything unless it was form us directly.

I shook myself from my daze and smiled at him. "You're right Ben." I said. "And you two are the first to win; you both can take one item form the chest." Angela almost looked like she was going to scream. Ben picked her up and swung her around before they came over to the chest and opened its lid. Inside were Necklaces, bracelets, pocket watches, rings, and coins of gold and silver. I watched as Angela picked out a gold necklace with a single diamond hanging from it that was to too large in size, but still beautiful. Ben grabbed a silver pocket watch with small diamonds in it.

"You two do know that you can play again, but this time in the forest right?" I reminded them as I closed the chest.

"Thanks for the offer K-lynn, but we have gone threw enough with only just doing the house, plus the two of us are pretty tired, but thanks anyway." Angela told me.

"I'll show you the way out." I took them back up to my room and relocked the door and took them outside threw the window and we headed out front. Emmett was there waiting.

"Congratulations you two, the only ones to win so far. The way it's looking though, I think you might be the only ones to really pull out of this with the money and the treasure. That reminds me." He reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a wade of cash. "This is the ten-thousand dollars you won along with the treasure, enjoy you guys!" The two of them walked off and got into their car right as Emmett pulled me back into the truck.

"K-lynn, what doest this look like to you on the monitor?" Emmett asked me. I looked at the blip on there; it was another life sign, but none of our sentries or anyone playing the game.

"I don't know, but I have nothing to do now so I'll go check it out, and I will call back if I need any help, promise." I said to him before he could complain. He reluctantly nodded and I hurried back into the woods around our traps in the direction of where the blip was.

"Emmett, how far away am I?" I asked him threw the radio.

"Only a mile or two, be careful K-lynn."

"Aren't I always?"

"No, you never are." He answered. "That's what makes me worry."

"Don't be, I'll be fine."

"But in a minute I won't be able to see you."

"For the last time, I'll be fine. I'll call in if I need help. Alright?"

I heard him sigh. "Alright, be careful K-lynn, see you soon." It was then that I'm pretty sure that the picture went out because I was beyond the woods that Emmett and I had wired. The moon showed threw the thin trees, and I looked around carefully, this was the spot it was at, the blip.

It was then that I heard a rustle in the bushes all around me, but no wind was blowing, what ever was out here, was _fast_. I turned around, heard the loudest behind me. I saw two large yellow deadly eyes looking at me. It slowly came out of the bushes, a wolf, a reddish brown in color, wait! That was…

It was then that the wolf charged at me. Its jaws went for my head; I was able to move out of the way just in time for his teeth to sink into my lower abdomen. I let out a ear piercing scream that echoed for a long time threw out the forest.

"Karalynn, was that you?" I heard Emmett call over the radio. I hunched over in pain, unable to speak back to him. The wolf turned back at me and charged again, this time my power took over to protect myself. Fire blasted out at it and ignited the few trees around me and the grass. I heard the howling screams of the wolf and pulled my fire away to see him, burned, broken and bleeding. He slowly got up to his feet and started to run away, when Emmett showed up at my side.

"K-lynn, are you alright?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and curled up in pain, his bite had gone deeper then I had thought, I was feeling the fire of pain in my body. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hang on K-lynn; I'll get you to Carlisle." He said. He slowly picked me up and I saw that the sun was just starting to show itself above the tree line, sunrise. I felt the wind against my face as Emmett ran me over to the house. As soon as he got there the door was opened and Emmett rushed in and carried me up into Carlisle office. Carlisle was already there and ready with a needle in his hands, and I let him inject me with it and I instantly felt sleep coming for me.

_How could I be so stupid to have let Jacob attack me?_

**Witch's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to write this chapter, but I've been busy with school work and I wanted to finish up 'TA,M?'. But now that it's over and I have another story with my beta reader being looked over before I put it up online, I have more time now a bit because the year is almost over and the only thing I really have to worry about is finals. No more essays (I hope) and other projects, or at least major ones. I hope to have another chapter up in a week or two, I have to deal with what is to come in this story, which is going to be hard, and some of you will see that, I hope this long chapter will partly make up for the time I have wasted while you guys were waiting for this chapter. Once again sorry and I hope to see you soon.**

**Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	15. Power is Calling

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 14: Power is Calling_

**Bella's Point of View:**

I watched as my sister slowly had recovered over the past few weeks, she now back on her feet, but oddly enough, not completely healed. No one knows why. The large whole in her side was healed, but the scare was still very noticeable and the area that was bitten was turning black and blue. Ken decided to take off some time, faking he was sick to stay with her, for she was always sore and her temper was worse now then ever.

But it's not only her, its me as well. My temper is getting to the best of me; I usually am the one to stay calm, but after Jacob's attack, something happened, or maybe it was something happened a long time ago but we never saw it. It almost seams like something is killing us from the inside. Neither K-lynn or I have told anyone, but we know that the others think something is up.

None of the others would ever let us be by ourselves, there was always at least someone with us at all times. It got on our nerves so badly that we nearly have lost our tempers and went out in outrage. It's getting to the point where we both can't handle waiting any longer.

My sister and I now were in her room, Midnight was by our side and Edward and Ken were looking over us carefully from a distance as they always did now.

_We have to get out of here. _I thought to my sister.

_I know Bells, but how can we get away from the guys?_ She thought back to me.

_Is it possible for you to change us both into electricity and travel threw the electrical wires?_

_I think so, why?_

_Because maybe that could be the way we escape. We just have to wait until most of everyone heads out and we can escape while who ever is busy._

_Hold on Bells, isn't everyone taking a hunting trip tonight? That means that only Leah would still be here!_

_Yes, but how long until they tell us?_

_Maybe we should just ask?_

_And then they think that we plan on leaving, why don't you just yell out your thoughts to them!_

_Well if it wasn't for your mental barrier, then Edward would be in our minds forever. But that's beside the point; the guys and everyone else already suspect something because of all our mental talking with each other and our silence towards them._

_But asking them about when they're going to leave will just make it worse!_

_Yeah, but what have we got to lose?_ My sister was right, we had little to lose here, but it was still to large of a risk.

_I still think that we should wait until they tell us. That way, it's going to take more time for Alice to find us out._ I thought.

_Oh god! We totally forgot about her! What if she's already seen us leave?_

_If she has, then there is a reason that she hasn't said anything yet. And I don't want to find out._

It was then that we heard Alice's quick, soft footsteps heading up toward the room. She quickly opened the door and rushed in.

"Edward, Ken, a word." She said in a low tone, completely unlike her. She knew and was going to tell them. The boys hurried out of the room and closed the door.

_It now or never sis._ K-lynn said to me. I nodded and we headed into the bathroom, Midnight looked at us questioningly.

"Be right back Midnight." K-lynn told her. She then placed her head back down and looked back at the door the boys were behind. I closed the door and took my sister's hands.

"This might hurt Bells." She said. I felt a shock run threw my body and tensed at the pain. It was soon over though when I felt that we were no longer in the cramped room of my bathroom. We were flying, but threw what was a mystery. It was very dark here, and the only light I could see was little balls of light around my sister and I along with us glowing.

"We're traveling inside the electrical power lines that travel threw out the country." My sister said to me. "In only a minute or so though we should reach the most northern part of the North America, from there we need you to help us cross the Artic Ocean to the edge of the Artic."

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"Haven't you felt the pull toward that direction?" She questioned me. "Haven't you felt it just screaming at you for you to find what ever it is?"

"Yes, I've felt it, but with everything that been happening I been able to tune it out at most times."

"Don't fight it thought Bells, I feel like this might be the cure to what ever is killing us, mostly me, possibly because Jacob attacked me." She said. "Try feeling it now, don't try to avoid it."

I did as she told me and I did feel it, it was similar to the tug I felt with I first met Edward, but this feeling, this one is more like its already apart of me. Like apart of me was taken and now it's calling for me to take it back. "It wants me to take back what was taken. But what?"

"That's what we need to find out. That's why we came out here in the first place, to find out that answer."

"And be free." I interjected.

"Yes, and be free. Man I never realized how much you hate being locked up until it happens again to ya, but by the people that think they're helping you. Right sis?"

"Right K-lynn." It was just then that we excited the power wire to a place that was cold in temp, few trees were around and it was only a cold tundra ahead. After the tundra, looked to be the ocean, the one we needed to cross.

"We just cross right?" I asked.

"I hope so, you never know if something might come out at us, I've heard from Ken that a lot of Nomads live up here or travel along the lands for a long time. But they recently have been leaving the area, why or where, no one knows."

"Could it be related to that red head that was the mate of the blond guy you killed?"

"Maybe Bells, but what ever the case, its time to cross. Let's be quick about it and hope that nothing happens." I nodded to her and we both set out to the other side. A light snow was beginning to fall form the sky as we slowly made our way across. I carefully was watching the shadows around us for any sign of moment, but there was none. And I could feel that no one was watching from afar.

"Maybe the place is abandoned." I said. My sister looked around again to make her own judgment before she turned back to me.

"I guess so Bells, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down, keep an eye out. It should be easy to spot anyone now, now that we are on the edge of the ocean." I nodded.

I stepped ahead of my sister to make us a raft out of ice. The two of us stepped onto it and I sat down toward the back of it and placed my hand in the cold artic water. I used more of my energy to force more energy out of the palm of my hand, almost acting like a motor on a boat which sent us forward. I waited for my sister to sit down before I concentrated more energy out of my hand to allow us to move faster.

For some odd reason though, as we got further out into the ocean, there was lots of fog rolling in, but here in the artic, it was impossible for fog to be able to form with all this cold around us, useless the water was warming up.

"K-lynn." But she was already one step ahead of me and jumped into the boiling water below us. She surfaced and came around to me.  
"Bells, I have to go down there." She told me.

"Do you really have to K-lynn, what's down there?" I asked. She looked away from me and down into the water where I saw a red glow.

"What ever is calling me. That's what's down there." It was the last thing she said to me before she dived down into the ocean. I was left alone on this raft of ice.

I turned away from where my sister had been and looked toward what was ahead. A stone marker with the same marks on my body was on the edge of the island that we had been next to before my sister had gone into the ocean after the red light. From where I was, I saw a blue glow, a blue glow that was coming from the middle of a blizzard.

As insane as I thought it was, I landed my raft on the edge of the island and walked strait into the blizzard. It was strong and almost blew me away at times, or I fell to the ground because of how weak I was now because of using all of my energy to get here, and I could just feel my powers eating me alive.

Suddenly though, I felt the wind around me stop and I opened my eyes as the snow gently fell around me. I front of me was a castle made of blue crystal, all over it were the same marks that were on my body when ever I used my powers. I felt the marks glow, and I felt my energy coming back to me. The castle marks glowed with mine and the front door of the castle opened.

"What's happening?" I asked myself as I felt the pull get stronger. The harsh wind started blowing again and I felt myself fall to the ground, I couldn't see and it could feel anything, I don't cold at all, but I feel like my limbs are dead.

I could barely see threw the strong winds to see a blue glow in front of me, it was so bright, I couldn't see who or what it was. I felt claws grab my arms and it carried me into the castle. _What's going to happen to me…?_

**K-lynn's Point of View:**

After I had left my sister, I dived down even further into the water, I had little to work with down here, I only was able to follow the light, the red light that shined so brightly ahead of me. With the b it of energy I had left, I blasted fire out of my hands, which sent me flying forward toward the light, which was a volcano.

The light kept coming from it, the idea of 'this is stupid, you're going to die from the lava' popped into my head, but I ignored the fact and continued to move forward toward it. It was then that I saw the light was coming from _in the lava_. I shook my head to myself and I swam toward it. I didn't even know that active volcanoes were this far north, let alone in the artic. It was the reason for the water being as warm as it is.

I looked up at the surface one last time before I swam into the lava. It was surprisingly not hurting at all; I looked around and saw a world or red liquid swarming around me. I chocked because of the little air I had, and found out I could breathe down here. I continued to swim downward until I found myself faced with a stone marker with marks the same as mine. How is that possible?

Swimming threw the stone marker, I fell out of the lava and into a circular shaped area, lava falling all around myself, and at the center of it was a castle, one that was made of red crystals with the same marks as I. They glowed when I got closer to the castle and my marks on my body glowed with them. I felt my body go limp and I fell to the ground. The doors thought opened and I saw a bright red glow emit from the front of the castle. But after that, I felt myself drifting into darkness when I felt claws grab my arms and carry me deeper into the beautiful castle.

I just hope I'll be able to see my sister again.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait on the chapter. Finals at my school practically hit me square in the face and I had to study for like, forever. But now I got the next chapter up and I hope to get the next one up in a few weeks, please be patient with me, I'll get there. Sorry for the short chapter too.**

**But now, what did you guys think? I'm excited to write the next chapter which has to deal with who ever or what ever took K-lynn and Bella. And I know what and who they both are! But do you? Review Please!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	16. Twin Dragons, Arise!

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 15: Twin Dragons, Arise!_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

My vision was very hazy as I tried to sit up. The memories of what happened were still there, but it was hard to accept them. My power attacked me form the inside, it tried to kill me while I was still dying from it before. When I tried to look around, all I saw was red, and when I tried to feel anything, I noticed that I no longer felt any pain. I rushed up, sitting on what seamed to be a bed. Everything around was different shades of red. All the furniture was red, even the wooden frame of the bed and the nightstand, except, now that I look at it; these things were not made of wood or other materials. They were made of some kind of clear red crystal, the same material that the castle was made of.

"So you have finally awakened, my friend." A wise, powerful female voice said. I looked around the room and came face to face with a large, bright red dragon. I fought the urge to scream, not out of fright, but of amazement. I never even knew that a dragon even existed, but it must have at one point in time if shape shifters and vampires exist.

The red scaled dragon was very long in length, at least seventy-five feet. Its eyes were a dark black, the darkest I'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am known as White Fire." The red dragon said. "The last known red dragon alive."

"Are there other kinds of dragons? And how is it that you were able to make this world here in the bottom of this volcano?" I asked. "How is it that my power no longer hurt me, and why did they hurt me in the first place?" The dragon laughed at my many question that I threw at her. A grin appeared on her face and she swirled around her tail that picked me up and set me down on it like a chair.

"Calm yourself child, I will tell you the story of my kind. We first began with the beginning of time, four dragons in the beginning." White Fire said. "One of water, one of fire, one of air and one of earth. Each one of these dragons started out in the beginning just as you humans did, along with vampires, shape shifters and witches. We all blended into the world and found an area to start our own clans. We red dragons, which hold the element of fire resided our homes in the molten of lava, since no one could find us there. Blue dragons, holders of the element of water, would have their homes either in the water of the oceans or live in the cold artic places toward the north and south most places in the world. White dragons, wielders of the element of air, lived at the top of mountains in caves they made. Lastly, green dragons, ones who possessed the element of earth, lived in caves in deep valleys hidden in caves they made on their own."

"Okay…" I told her. "But that still doesn't' answer my question about my powers."

The red dragon laughed. "Do not fear child, all shall be explained." White Fire then moved her tail to place me on her back and she then moved quickly throughout her palace to the outside where the lava flowed around us and set me down on the ground below us. "You powers are because of me. When you were born child, the doctor that helped give birth to you and your sister placed us with your bodies, when this happens, the human gain amazing powers like that of the dragon within them. The man let us stay within your bodies for the first few years of your lives, where your powers actually showed now and then, but after a few years, he saw that nothing big was happening to take worth into, and pulled us from your bodies in your sleep. He then trapped us within a hidden lab he had underground in what you humans call 'Italy'. There were other animals of all kinds out there, being subjected to the venom of a vampire."

"That must have been where Midnight was turned." I said to myself, but White Fire still heard me.

"An animal that is a vampire?" She asked.

"My dog." I told her. "She escaped as the only vampire animal in existence over a year or two ago."

"It's a shame that humans have stooped to such a low." The dragon growled. "They use to be our greatest allies and friends. Human children used to come and play with some of our young and in return were protected by our powers that were given to them when we went into their bodies. It changed nearly a thousand years ago when humans started hunting us for our hides, scales, claws and teeth. They were filled with immortal magic and power, people stopped at nothing for them. Its how we lost most of our young because they were still too young to fly and protect themselves with powerful magic."

It was only then that I looked at the lower end of the dragon; she had an enlarged area toward the end of her tail, just above the area of her tail that she sat upon. She was with child.

"Is that why you hide here, to protect your child?" I asked her.

White Fire dropped her head and pressed her nose into my chest. "Child, you are right, but yet you are wrong. Yes I don't want my children to die at mortal hands, or by any creature, but it's not them I truly fear, it is the immortals, who can strike at any time, the ones who live for as long as they permit." She said, tears slowly slipped form her large eyes. "I've kept my children inside of me for nearly half a year more then I should have because of that man, so that I can keep them safe."

"What man?" I questioned.

"He was the one who placed me inside of you, ripped me out of you, and caged me away. I was able to escape, but only with the help of my late lover. I never saw my lover's face beyond the explosion that I escaped death by an inch. It was so painful to see, and then move passed it."

"But then why did my powers hurt me?" I asked.

"Because you were separated from me for too long, just being next to me is enough to keep you sane, but if you're away for as long as we were, it's very dangerous. We were separated for nearly ten years, any longer and you'd be dead. It also hurts me, but being an immortal, I can't die from it, neither would you if you were a immortal. But the pain still lingers for a long time, and I don't know how much more pain I can take."

"What happens when your kids have to be born, like you can't stop them for being born anymore?" I asked the dragon hesitantly. She lifted her head up from my chest and looked at me in the eyes.

"Then I would have to give birth, and suffer threw the pain. It won't be long now, I've have them in my womb for nearly two years."

"I'm so sorry." I told her. "Do you know how many of them there are, or what gender they are?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and lowered me to the from of them, where her stomach was enlarged.

"I do not know my dear K-lynn. From what I know of dragon history, it's common for red dragons to have a single child, two rarely, and any more then that, is only once every one thousand years. I don't know about that for any other dragon since we only know the history of the beginning and our own clan of dragon." I felt so sorry for this dragon; I wish I could help her get away. I thought about anything I could do and then I felt a light come over my head.

"I think I can help you." I told her. "Since your babies haven't been born yet, that means their still part of you, and you can be within my body, by choice right?"

"Yes…" She answered questioningly.

"Well then, if you place yourself inside my body, then I can get you out of here with no one seeing you, I can take you back to where my family is and you can have you kids there when the time comes. Plus, if what happened to me is happening to my sister, then we have two dragons to get home."

The red dragon sighed. "If it is the only way, then let's try it. My castle will still be here after we leave, so in case we come back, we have a home here if we or I need." I nodded and the dragon glowed a bright red color before shrinking in size and its light raced into my heart. A tattoo of the dragon covered in flames and lightning then appeared on the open area of my chest where my heart is. It fit in well with all my other tattoos.

_Now we just have to find Bells and get back home._ I thought.

_Go to the surface of this ocean, your sister will be there and waiting._ I heard the dragon's voice in my head. I took a deep breath and plunged into the lava surrounding the dragon's castle. One day, I would be back, with friends and family, and hopefully then, this place will be a safe place for White Fire's kids. _I hope for the same thing, K-lynn._

**Bella's Point of View:**

When I came to, I noticed that I was no longer outside; I remember that claws grabbed me and carried me toward the castle. Now that I was inside, I noticed that everything was made of a bright blue crystal, one that I had never seen before, it was beautiful. There were no windows in the room, but it was probably because of the harsh winds outside. It was only then that I thought of the blizzard. I sat up from my bed and walked out of the room. I ended up in a large space in the front of the castle, where there was a large set of doors that most likely were the way to the outside world. There were pillars all around me that were mad of the beautiful ice, and I could see threw them. I gently raised a finger to touch them. It was smooth and cold, but that's often where the most beautiful things come from, harmful things that would hurt the normal person.

"So you have woken child." A female voice said from behind me, it was soft and calming. I turned and came face with a dark blue dragon, but here eyes were like a white in color, and stood out next to her scales and body. She was long, somewhere between seventy and eighty feet, maybe seventy-five is the best guess. She slowly made her way over to me, she seamed to be in pain, and it was only then when she came up to me that I saw the large in growth on her lower abdomen, she was with child. "Forgive me for my slow reflexes, I've been in a lot of pain recently from my own child, they have been in my womb over a half a year too long."

"Why do you not just give birth to them?" It just came out of my mouth; I couldn't help but ask it.

"Because my dear child, there is a horrible man after me and my friend of the red dragon clan. If this man got a hold of me or my child, I could be forced to do as he pleased once again. Because of that man is how you got your power, which came from me, and how I was placed and ripped out of you." The dark blue dragon answered.

"Who are you and what is this place?" I question.

"I am Black Frost. The last known blue dragon alive." She said. "And this is my home, made from my magic, which formed this crystal that made the entire palace. I've been waiting for you here for the past few years, because I knew that you'd help me escape this man, just as your sister would do the same for my friend, White Fire."

"Is that where my sister is?" I asked. "With you friend, White Fire? A red dragon?"

"Yes, she is in the palace made of red crystal or red dragon magic. White Fire is in the same position as I am, with child and on the run for that horrible man. White Fire is most likely within your sister now, and your sister is helping her to the surface and waiting for the two of us."

"And my sister's no longer in pain?" I questioned.

The dragon laughed and grinned at me. "She will never feel pain if White Fire is inside of her, same if I'm inside of you, it's the reason you two have been dying and your powers eating you alive, being away from us for too long."

"How do you get inside of me?" I had to ask. The dragon laughed even harder at this and glowed a bright blue in color before she shrank in size and the light raced into my chest, where my heart was. One that spot and the area around it there was now a tattoo of a dragon where there had been a whole before.

_That is how, my dear Bella. Oh it has been so long since I've been within your mind and body; it fills me with great joy to be within you again, you were the best host I ever had. _ I heard Black Frost's voice in my head.

_How do I get to my sister?_ I thought to the dragon.

_Go back the way you came. The blizzard should be gone now, and your sister is waiting in the water for us, just make another raft of ice as you had before and take us back to land. Travel back just as you had to get here. _

I opened the doors that led to the outside air; it was cold, but refreshing. Just as Black Frost had said, there were no longer any harsh winds, the blizzard had passed over. I walked along a path that was now noticeable since the blizzard was gone and made it to the water's edge. There I made an ice raft and then use my powers to ride out into sea. After a moment or two away from the ice Artic, I saw air bubbles from up ahead. I slowed down my raft and waited. It was soon after that, that I saw my sister rise from the water and climb onto the raft.

"Thank god for swim team or else I'd never be able to hold my breath that long." She said as she lay out on the ice raft and breathed heavily.

"You ok K-lynn?" I asked her.

"Yeah Bells, just give me a bottle of vinegar when we get home and I'll be more then ok." She breathed and closed her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at her while I used my powers to help us back home.

When we got back to the land, I saw the same field that we had passed threw on our way here. But I felt fear when I saw what was there. I nudged my sister to look and she saw it too. On land were the Cullens, Midnight, Leah, and Dad, waiting for us on shore.

We were so dead.

**Witch's Note:**

**First off people, I'm so sorry that its been so long since I've placed up a chapter for this story, I had **_**huge**_** writers block and so I started another story and got halfway threw with it before I could get passed that writer block and come back to this one. I hope this chapter makes up for the time I've been gone, but I do promise you guys that I will have another chapter up before November. I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	17. Back Into the Cage, Or Not?

_Double Trouble_

_Chapter 16: Back to the Cage, or Not?_

**K-lynn's Point of View:**

_We're so dead. _I though as we headed back to shore. There was no way for us to escape, we were already spotted. They would be able to catch up with us before I would have enough strength to get my sister and me across the country. _Well, there's no going back now._ My sister slowly let us drift inland and once we hit dry ground, the boys grabbed us off the raft and pulled us close to them. Anger and worry were written all over their faces.

"Where were you K-lynn?" Ken asked me. "In the condition your in you shouldn't be out wandering the artic waters!"

"Wait Ken." Edward called. He was intently looking at my sister. "There no longer ill." Ken turned back to me and looked at me fully. They were right; we were no longer sick or dying, thanks to our dragon friends.

"We would have died if we stayed any longer." My sister told them. "We had to leave to find some special people who could heal us."

"And who would these people be?" My father asked.

"How about we tell you on the way home, and when we get home, in a safe place, we can show you?" This seamed to work for them because they al nodded their heads and Edward and Ken picked the two of us up and carried us threw the forest back home to Fork.

Our story seamed to go on forever as we told them how we could feel that we were dying. Why we left and where we followed the feelings inside of us and reached the two areas where we each met our dragon. Bella moved into her story first about how she met Black Frost and how she learned about an evil man after her and White Fire and their kids.

I then went onto my story. About the history of the dragons, how many children they normally go, about White Fire and how she lost her mate. Then I went into how these dragons were connected by the same sick mind that transformed Midnight in a vampire dog and made all those other animals suffer. Then I told them how I met up with Bella at the surface.

"And I think you know everything from there." I finished. Emmett burst out laughing at our tale.

"Yeah right K-lynn! There is no way that could happen! Dragons living inside of you? Can't you think of anything more original?" He crashed into a tree, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"You deserved that Emmett!" I yelled back at him. I turned back to the others. "Anyway, you'll be able to see White Fire and Black Frost when we get back home. We just need to find a safe place real close to home. Like a cave or a hidden area."

"I might know a place near by." Leah said. "There is a cave next to your house that leads to an underground area. I'm never able to see the end of it because of how dark it is."

"That sounds perfect Leah, and don't worry about lighting, we'll take care of that." It was silent for most of the way back to home.

Once we got home, we passed by our houses and quickly moved into the cave. As Leah had told us earlier on, it was quite dark here. The boys set us down and we stood up on the stone cold ground before our tattoos glowed and we walked deeper into the cave.

Deeper in the cave, we walked passed these crystals that lit up our pathway for us, and our tattoos no longer needed to glow. They dulled back down to their original color and we kept walking.

The end of the cave soon came. There ware many crystal formations, largely grown all around the circular, dome shaped cave room. I walked out to the center and knew that this was the place for them, and their children.

"This is the place." I told them. "This will be a perfect place to hide them and keep them and their kids safe."

"Yeah, but I'd still like to know who 'they' are." Carlisle said. The others all looked at me and Bella. I looked over at my sister and grinned. She gave me a soft smile before she walked out next to me and took my hand in hers.

_Its time White Fire, Black Frost._ My sister and I thought to them. I felt them willingly move their energies outside of our bodies and the bright white light enveloped us. I saw the others had been blinded by light. Then next time they opened their eyes, they all saw the two seventy-five feet long dragons. They all backed away in fear, and the boys freaked out when we walked closer to our dragon friends.

"There's nothing to fear." Bella said. Slowly stroking the snout of Black Frost. Black Frost slowly lowered herself to the ground and curled into a ball, mostly likely tired for the trip. White Fire did the same, but she calmly laid her head next to my body where I could scratch her head. "This is Black Frost, the blue dragon, and over by K-lynn is White Fire the red dragon."

"So you weren't lying." Emmett said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, my bad."

"You should know better then to tell a fire and lightning powered human girl who can kill you with the power of a dragon as her friend at her side a lie Emmett." I said to him bitterly. "Next time you might no be so lucky, like your hair might light on fire." His face went blank and he charged at me. White Fire saw the moment and instantly wrapped the thick layers of her tail around me and the area where her children were, then growled at Emmett, fire building in her mouth.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he just barley moved out of the way before the fire launched at where he once stood. White Fire's eyes turned a bright red and glowed.

"Down girl." I said to her. "He's just a jokester; he wouldn't hurt me if he tried. And no more fire blast, save your energy for your children." She growled some more, but let it slide and un-wound her body from around me before she laid down her head and tried to sleep.

"Let's talk about this another time, after we're all calmed down and had some time to think things over." Bella said. "This is a lot to take in for now, K-lynn and I will stay here to make White Fire and Black Frost's stay as comfortable as we can the rest of you, go relax, think what you want over, and we'll deal with that later."

"I agree." Carlisle said. We shall head back for the night, and be back in the morning, and remember you two, we have questions and in two days you have to go back to school."

"We understand Carlisle." I said, taking a seat next to White Fire and laying my head on her neck. Bella did the same and Ken and Edward came over to join us. The dragons eyed them, but made no moves. The others watched hesitantly before leaving.

"Thank you for saving them." Edward said to the two dragons.

"We're in your dept." Ken said as well. The dragons gave them no reply.

_They are sweet boys; they remind me of my mate. I have no problem with them staying here, so long as they keep their distance from my babies._ White Fire's thoughts were clear in my head, I relayed her words to them and I barely got a smile out of the two of them. I cuddled into Ken and White Fire, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

_Wait, I forgot to drink my vinegar!_

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys, I promised a chapter before November and here it is! I'm sorry its short, but I've been having major writer's block on this story again, but I do promise to have my next chapter up in late November, before New Years at the latest. To those of you who are still faithful to me, I'm thankful, and those how left, I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart. **

**It's not easy to balance life.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
